Rhenio mì Ennor
by AnadoraBlack
Summary: Based on the plot of the series Lost in Austen. Ari is a méga fan of JRR Tolkien's work. And one morning, as she is about to depart for her work as a teacher, she finds a green round door in her bedroom. And her nightmare begins. For it is known that getting into a book is dangerous. Very dangerous... Combined movie/book verse.
1. The unexpected door

_A/N: Hello there dear readers, and hello to those who came here after reading Elvish horn! I had promised another story based off JRR Tolkien's work, here it comes. I hope I get it right, because I put quite a lot of work in it, and it comes in slow... As always, feel free to review!_

* * *

**1. The unexpected door**

* * *

Seriously, I should have seen it coming. I had read about it. Someone mysteriously disappearing, long ago, and reappearing years later claiming to have lived in a book.

I should have seen it coming.

* * *

It all happened on a Wednesday morning. As everyday in the week, I got up at seven sharp and made my way half sleepily towards the bathroom. I got dressed in a blue tunic and my favourite leather pants (it was Wednesday, half a day of work at school, don't mind me), wrapped my three favourite tokens around my neck, and got back into my room to open the curtains.

And there it was.

On the wall facing my windows, a big green and round door. With a golden doorknob.

I rubbed my eyes once or twice, but it didn't disappear.

I even touched it to make sure.

And it opened under my touch.

Only to slam closed when I walked a few pace backwards.

* * *

After a few gasps of fright (a door appearing in your apartment, really, you would be afraid for less), I went to look into my bedstand's drawers, and took _the_ book out.

_The_ book being the Hobbit.

Have you not guessed yet? I would have ages ago.

* * *

Anyway, I grabbed the book and searched for the mention of Bilbo Baggins' door in the first chapter.

Looking between said mention and the curious door in my room.

No doubt. They were the same.

* * *

"Bugger", I think, was my first word.

The second was "Shit" as the door once again opened under my touch, and beyond appeared a green garden.

Where should have been my kitchen.

* * *

Right.

What would you have done in my place? I walked in, of course! Or out, more likely.

I shouldn't have.

I should have remembered Lost in Austen.

Never enter a book. You're gonna mess it up.


	2. The map-maker

**2. The map maker**

* * *

That garden was a pure beauty. Seriously, any who took care of the lawns and edges of roses and everything was a master.

Unless I was dreaming of course.

That's when I turned around and realised the door by which I had arrived god-knows-where – even if I had an idea – had disappeared. Pop, vanished into thin air!

"Oh gosh no!"

I ran and ran and ran around the small hill covered with ivy and flowers and lovely by all means, until I practically ran into someone.

I should have known, shouldn't I?

Yep, of course it was Bilbo Baggins.

* * *

Who else would have had bronze curly hair, hazel eyes, a yellow waistcoat and an air of complete idiocy around him?

Unless I had been picturing him really badly.

The thing was to exactly know _when_ I had come into the story.

Before, or after Smaug?

* * *

"Uh, good morning."

Bilbo stumbled a little while recovering, then put his pipe under his teeth and inhaled for a long moment, before stuttering an awkward. "Yes, it is a good morning. Unless you want just to greet me, or want to tell me it's a good day that begins should I wish it or not."

I gasped at his words and then it clicked. "You've met Gandalf, haven't you?"

His eyes widened. "I'm sorry, uh, how could you-? How do you know that?"

I shrugged. "I guessed, I suppose. You're Bilbo Baggins, aren't you?"

He nodded before taking another breath of smoke. "Yes, I am, and I was about to fetch the post, if you don't mind." He passed literally on my feet before heading to his mailbox, and muttering as he checked the letters, as if I wasn't there.

I couldn't help it, I looked him up and down.

* * *

He really looked different from the movie one, but not too much. In fact, he was exactly as I had pictured him reading the book so long ago.

That meant it was a dream, right?

"Good morning, Miss."

* * *

I snapped out of my thoughts and realised he had walked back to his big, green and round door – ring a bell, anyone? – and was about to slam in into my face. "Wait!" I pushed the door back open a little. "I'm sorry to intrude, Mr Baggins, but I need your help."

"I really don't know what a dwarf would want from me, Miss, pardon me."

I gasped at his words. "A dwarf? I am not a dwarf, mind you! I am human!" But then, I realised at Bilbo's narrowed eyes that yes, he was a little smaller than me, but not by much. Had I shrunk by passing that door? "But, enough of that, I need you because... I am lost!"

Bilbo's eyes widened even more. "Lost? In the Shire? Is that even possible?"

"I swear it is." Truth. Innit?

"Well then, Miss, come in, please, but-"

"The name's Ari, if you want to know."

"It's always best to know one guest's name. Do come in." He opened the door wider, and I effectively came into Bag End.

Freaking how everything seemed right out of a dream. The picture portraying past Baggins, the doily everywhere, on every table, and a huge pantry next to the kitchen.

Hobbit hole indeed.

* * *

"Do sit down, Miss Ari, please. I shall fetch a map."

I sat down on a wooden bench, still gasping at everything I saw, when I realised something.

Yes, I knew for a certainty Gandalf had already passed here and talked about good mornings, but had that happened a few days ago or many years ago?

"I'm sorry to ask, Bilbo, but do you by any chance have a mithril coat?"

Bilbo's eyes narrowed, and I watched closely. "A what? What is mithril, exactly?"

He wasn't lying.

Shit. Hadn't happened yet, then.

"Nothing, just a passing thought."

He nodded and settled a big, ink-made map before my eyes, a map of the Shire. Signed Bilbo Baggins himself.

* * *

An hour passed, then another, and I came to both like Bilbo's company and loathe it. He was quite a nice fellow, but he lacked that part of heroism the Ring-Bearer Bilbo had.

Soon enough, after talks and talks and meals and teas, darkness fell on Hobbiton.

"Oh, dear me, the night has come! You surely can't travel by night, Miss Ari! I will settle a guest room for you."

"Thank you, Bilbo."

I watched him trot towards a corridor, muttering to himself as he seemed to make a list of things I would need.

And the doorbell rang.

* * *

"Shit. They're here."


	3. A merry gathering

_A/N: Just a quick shoutout to all those who already alerted this story, and to the wonderful person who left her mark as first reader to review. It really is a pleasure to write for people. :)_

* * *

**3. A merry gathering**

* * *

I started seriously freaking out as soon as the doorbell rang.

I was about to meet one of the characters I fangirled about the most in a book.

Bilbo was one thing. The dwarves...a whole other...

* * *

"Miss Ari? Could you answer the door? It probably is Hamfast Gamgee come to talk about plants and bushes and things."

I dearly wanted to tell him that I didn't think this was Hamfast at all, but still...

I put my hand onto the handle, and turned.

As soon as the door turned, the dwarf pushed past me and inside.

* * *

Dwalin was bold, indeed, but wore no tattoos on his skull. He was taller than me by a head, yes, and seemed to be heavily muscled under his dark-green tunic.

He hung his dark-green hood to the nearest peg, then turned to me, and his eyes widened.

"Dwalin, at your service!" and he bowed.

I bowed back. "Ari...at yours."

"I was under the impression you would have been male."

I chuckled darkly. "I am not Bilbo Baggins. He is currently in some other room."

Dwalin didn't say a word, and stood there for a loooong moment.

Until Bilbo hurried from the guest room. Then he bowed again and re-offered his services.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours." Bilbo eyed me suspiciously, but I shrugged, clearly meaning I didn't know anything about this unexpected guest. Which was little true, though. Bilbo, being who he was, couldn't stand a silence for too long. "We were about to have tea; pray come and have some with us."

I followed the tall dwarf into the kitchen, where he sat and seemed to like the tea he was offered, along with one, two, three cakes.

* * *

Sometimes I wondered if Hobbits were heavily rich or something. I would have bought one cake for tea, not three!

And then, the doorbell rang again.

* * *

I gestured Bilbo to stay where he was. "I've got the door, Bilbo." Muttering between my teeth that I hoped Balin was half as nice as he was in the books and movies.

I opened the door, and my eyes widened.

Balin was old-looking, yes, but he was so kind-eyed that I wondered how he could even be a warrior. He would easily pass as someone incapable of killing even a fly.

"Ah, I see they have begun to arrive already" he hung his red hood next to Dwalin's, then bowed to me. "Balin, at your service!"

I bowed back. "Ari, at yours. Please follow me, Mister Bilbo is tending to his other guest in the kitchen."

To my surprise, Balin didn't press the matter of my presence any more. He was already proving to be cunning.

Balin bowed to Bilbo once more, then smirked to the other dwarf in the room.

"Hello there, brother!"

Dwalin stood, and went to stand by his older sibling, taking his head between his huge hands, and banging his forehead against Balin's. "Brother..."

Bilbo seemed properly frightened at that, which made me laugh, but only a little.

"Please, have some tea with us!"

Balin shook his head. "A little beer would suit me better, if it is all the same to you, my good sir. But I don't mind some cake – seed-cake, if you have any."

"Lots!" I chuckled at the look of horror on Bilbo's face as he realised what he had said. Then he hurried to the pantry.

* * *

I sat back down and sipped on my tea – which was threatening to be cold soon – when Balin started staring at me in obvious wonder.

"Are you a dwarf, Miss Ari?"

I nearly choked on my tea, and shook my head vigorously. "No, I'm not. Last I checked, I was human, but seemingly shorter than usual."

"Yes, indeed." He seemed to be deep in thought after that.

* * *

Bilbo came back from his pantry and put the beer and cake in front of his new guest, when the doorbell ran twice. "Gandalf for certain this time."

I was impressed he even put two with two at the arrival of unknown dwarves.

But apparently, he had remembered his meeting with the old wizard.

That's when I started hyperventilating. Gandalf. The wizard.

What would he make of me?


	4. The wizard

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, people, it really helps me understand your needs. ;) Keep 'em coming!_

* * *

**4. The wizard**

* * *

I remembered how it happened in the book.

My two favourite brothers would appear now at the door. The Durin line was well-represented in the Hobbit, and in the movie, it was even worse.

But I shook myself off these thoughts.

The worst was yet to walk inside Bag End. I seriously wondered – and freaked out about it – what Gandalf would think, and say, about my presence here.

Bilbo had moved from his spot at Dwalin's and Balin's side, both of whom decided to move the table in the hall rather than the kitchen itself, for fear of lack of place.

I followed Bilbo, thinking it wiser not to stand awkwardly and shake in fear.

"I'm coming!"

I trotted behind Bilbo, and stopped in the shadow of a pillar, peaking behind it as he opened the door.

My eyes widened in shock.

* * *

It was them. The two youngest representatives of the line of Durin.

And in here, they looked like brothers.

Fili looked a lot like he did in the movie – blonde and blue eyed, with a beard like Sparrow. He entered the house without a word, but Bilbo seemed not to mind anymore after Dwalin's and Balin's incursions.

Kili, however, was not like he was in the movie. He also was blonde, though of a lighter shade than his older brother, and his eyes...were the greenest green I had ever seen.

Gaping was not the right thing to do right now.

* * *

"What can I do for you, my dwarves?" I snapped my gaze back at Bilbo, who hid his annoyance to perfection, I have to say.

"Kili, at your service!" He walked a pace forward and bowed, taking off his blue hood as he did so.

Fili followed. "Fili, at your service!" And he imitated his brother.

"At yours and your family's!" My brow furrowed. Bilbo seemed to me as if he was starting to enjoy this gathering a little too much.

"Dwalin and Balin are here already, I see," said Kili while he advanced in the hall. "Let us join the throng!"

But he stopped right there, his green eyes perceiving me behind my pillar.

* * *

His own brow furrowed, while Fili's blue eyes widened in surprise.

"It was not said you had a wife, Master Hobbit."

I restrained a chuckle at the look of horror on Bilbo's face, and paced forward until my whole body was in candle light. "Ari, at your service!"

Fili's brow furrowed, and he and his brother looked so similar at that moment I thought of laughing. Thought of only. "You're human?"

I nodded. "Though, as you can see, I'm not quite tall."

Kili finally got off his thoughts and smirked at that. "I'm not the one who will be complaining about that."

Fili nudged him in the ribs, but the same smirk was painted on his lips. "Come, brother, let's join the others and leave Miss Ari to do whatever she was doing in that dark corner."

Ooh, cheeky.

I snorted as he passed me, earning myself a glare from Bilbo.

"Your manners, Miss Ari!"

I pouted. "Oops, sorry Bilbo."

* * *

Bilbo disappeared in his kitchen, all alone, for a moment while the dwarves sat and talked. I myself stood in the corner of the hall, listening to them and rolling my eyes whenever one of the brothers would say something supposed to impress me and shot me a smirk.

I had a serious feeling these two might flirt with me awfully often.

Ding-dong-a-ling-dong, the doorbell rang again.

Bilbo shot to his feet. "Someone's at the door!"

Fili looked at him, smiling. "Some four, I should say by the sound. Besides, we saw them coming along behind us in the distance."

My eyes widened, and I hurried to the door myself, Bilbo following close.

I turned the handle, but Bilbo was the one in their sight.

* * *

It was Dori, his brothers Nori and Ori, and Oin and Gloin.

Dori was brown haired, and like in the movies, he wore a beard of a rare complexity. He hung his purple hood with Ori's own.

Ori was of a lighter brown, and looked really really young.

Nori was bronze-haired, and had a part of his beard kind of severed, as if he had been burnt. He wore a brown hood.

Oin was white-haired, and wore a golden lace in his hair. He hung his grey hood next to Nori's.

Gloin really looked like an older version of his son Gimli. Same hair colour, same eyes, same axe hung on his back. He hung a white hood next to his brother's.

They all introduced themselves, and I saw that Bilbo had quite a hard time remembering all their names at once.

Dori and Nori kissed my knuckles, while Ori blushed to death when he passed me, and Oin and Gloin merely bowed their heads.

They all joined their comrades, and Bilbo and I were left serving as footmen as they asked and asked and asked for coffee, wine, ale, tea, cakes, cheese and everything else poor Bilbo had to take from his now severely emptied pantry.

* * *

And then, it happened.

Not a ring.

A knock.

Made with a stick.

Bilbo looked at me, clearly annoyed now, and I nodded. He gave me the teapot so I filled Dori's empty cup, and hurried to the door.

I was shaking so hard I poured tea onto poor Ori's head.

I hope it wasn't too hot.

* * *

I heard like a ruffling, and exclamations.

The dwarves had fallen on top of each other in the hallway.

And then, a voice I would recognize everywhere echoed in the now silent room.

Gandalf.

"Carefully, carefully!" He was laughing. "It is not like you, Bilbo, to keep friends waiting on the mat, and then open the door like a pop-gun! Let me introduce Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, and especially Thorin!"

"At yer service!" I heard one single voice answer. From the accent, I guessed it was Bofur.

Then Bilbo talked so quickly I couldn't catch a word, except when a deep voice answered.

"Pray don't mention it." And he appeared in the room, every dwarf now beaming openly at him, especially his nephews.

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield was grey-haired, with a single bang still dark-blonde on his temple, with piercing blue eyes that quickly settled onto me.

"And you'd be?"

I put the teapot back onto the table and bowed. "Ari, at your service."

He looked me up and down. "A human. How peculiar." And he sat without giving me another gaze or word.

Fili took the opportunity to wink at me when I crossed his gaze. I was too stunned to roll my eyes.

I had quite forgotten about the rest of the company when I stepped into the hallway.

And fell nose to nose with a crouching wizard.

Oh dear...


	5. The quest

**5. The quest**

* * *

Ian McKellen's twin brother was staring at me, his steel gaze locked onto my own stunned one.

But when he spoke, it was not to me.

"Bilbo, I was not aware you had a visitor! And a human at that!"

Bilbo, who I could not see, hidden as he was by Gandalf's figure, seemed to search his words. "Miss Ari was lost. I offered her shelter for the evening, but you...arrived."

Gandalf chuckled at that, and at me apparently. "Well, nice meeting you, Miss Ari. I am Gandalf the Grey."

"I know." The words blurted out of my mouth without my consent. I pushed a hand to my lips as I realised, then stuttered an apology. "I know...about your fireworks."

Gandalf's gaze seemed to darken at that. "Why is it everyone in the Shire remembers me only by my fireworks?" Then he pushed past me and sat in one corner of the hall, while being cheered by the dwarves.

* * *

"Yer a nice piece of woman, ye are."

All colour lost my face as I slowly turned around to face he who had spoken.

Bofur was exactly like you would picture him, knowing who and how he was.

Two thick plaits fell on his shoulders, dark brown as oak wood, and his eyes were grey and twinkling with mischief. He was not wearing the weird inuit hat they had given him in the movie, but he could very well had hung it with his hood.

I gulped. "Uh, thanks. I suppose."

Another dwarf, black and grey-haired, muttered something in a language I couldn't comprehend.

Bofur chuckled. "Sorry, cousin. Tis my cousin, Bifur. Can't speak a word of common tongue, this one. And this is my brother, Bombur. He's mute."

Bombur was brown-haired like his older brother, and was twice the size of Bofur around the belly.

I let both pass, then my gaze irremediably locked back onto Bofur's grey ones. "And you are?"

"Ah, me? I am Bofur, Lassie. And yer?"

I smirked. "Ari."

"Pleasure." He winked, then walked past me to join his companions, but not before glancing at me one last time over his shoulder.

* * *

Bilbo came to stand beside me. "And I thought we would be having a quiet evening."

I chuckled and patted his shoulder. "I am sorry, Bilbo."

His eyes settled on me. "You have nothing to do with this, Miss Ari! This is all Gandalf's fault!" He stomped and exited the hallway to get some air.

I quickly decided to do the same, seeing how Fili and Kili were muttering with each other while eyeing me with predator's eyes.

* * *

After quite a long time – it had to be near eleven – Bilbo heard chairs moving on his floor and hurried back into the hallway, and of course, I followed.

The dwarves were done eating, and Thorin gave the order to clear everything. While singing.

I knew that song by heart.

So I couldn't stop giggling when Kili started, and his brother followed.

* * *

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

_ Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_ Chip the glasses and crack the plates..._

_ That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_ Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

_ Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_ Pour the milk on the pantry floor..._

_ Splash the wine on every door!_

_ Dump the crocks in a bowling bowl_

_ Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_ And when you've finished, if any are whole..._

_ Send them down the hall to roll!_

_ That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

* * *

I was clapping and tapping as they sang, and when the chorus ended, I was seriously fangirling.

But then, a voice erupted just next to my ear.

"And ye 'ave a beautiful smile at that."

My hand swatted Bofur on the arm. "Stop flirting with me!"

He merely winked at me before taking his long flute from his pocket, and settling down before the fire, close to Thorin who was trying to make his smoke-rings escape Gandalf's. But he was no match.

I was grinning by then.

* * *

Thorin settled his pipe down a moment after, and called for instruments.

Kili and Fili came back with fiddles, Dori, Nori and Ori produced other flutes to come with Bofur's, Bifur came back with a clarinet, Bombur with a drum, and Dwalin and Balin with violins.

Thorin himself unwrapped a golden harp that sent the firelight shining onto the walls.

I sat down onto the wooden floor, my head into my hands, as a well-known tune started to play in Bilbo's house.

Bilbo himself seemed moved by the words.

* * *

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_ To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_ We must away ere break of day_

_ To seek the pale enchanted gold._

_ The dwarves of yore made mighty spells_

_ While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_ In places deep, where dark things sleep_

_ In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_ For ancient king and elvish lord_

_ There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_ They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_ To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_ On silver necklaces they strung_

_ The flowering stars, on crown they hung_

_ The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_

_ They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_ Far over the misty mountains cold_

_ To dungeons deep and caverns old-looking_

_ We must away ere break of day_

_ To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_ Goblets they carved there for themselves_

_ And harps of gold; where no man delves_

_ There lay they long, and many a song_

_ Was sung unheard by men or elves._

* * *

Then started a part I knew well, and I couldn't help myself. The words left my lips in a light voice anyone could make over the deep ones of the dwarvish males.

I couldn't care less.

"_The pines were roaring on the height_

_ The winds were moaning in the night_

_ The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_ The trees like torches blazed with light._"

My eyes opened, and every gaze was on me.

Thorin alone ended the song.

And even his piercing eyes were settled on me.

* * *

_The bells were ringing in the dale_

_ And men looked up with faces pale;_

_ The dragon's ire more fierce than fire_

_ Laid low their towers and houses frail._

_ The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_

_ The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom_

_ They fled their hall to dying fall_

_ Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

_ Far over the misty mountains grim_

_ To dungeons deep and caverns dim_

_ We must away, ere break of day_

_ To win our harps and gold from him!_

* * *

Thorin put his harp down, and his deep voice – so alike his interpret in the movie – echoed in the room as he addressed me.

"How do you know the song?"

My brain worked fast.

My knowledge of the world I was stuck in probably saved my ass.

I smiled shyly. "I travelled to the Blue Mountains once, and heard dwarvish females sing it. A part stuck."

He didn't seem to believe me, but didn't press any further.

Gandalf and Thorin exchanged a glance, though.

I was not at all out of trouble, it seemed.

* * *

"Well, I think you have a beautiful voice, Miss Ari!" I crossed Fili's gaze and smile, and returned it.

Kili pushed his brother aside. "I said it first!"

"No I said it first!"

Bofur, facing me in the distance, rolled his eyes. "And there they start again."

* * *

A short moment later, Gandalf nodded to Thorin, and all eyes turned to him. The business had started.

"Gandalf, dwarves, Mr Baggins and..." he seemed to search his memory for my name, "and Miss Ari! We are met together in the house of our friend and fellow conspirator, this most excellent and audacious hobbit – may the hair on his toes never fall out! all praise to his wine and ale – to discuss our plains, our ways, means, policy and devices. We shall soon before the break of day start on our long journey, a journey from which some of us, maybe all of us (except our friend and counsellor, the ingenious wizard Gandalf) may never return. It is a solemn moment. Our object is, I take it, well known to us all. To the estimable Mr Baggins and his guest, and perhaps to one or two of the youngest dwarves (I think I should be right in naming Ori, Fili and Kili, for instance), the exact situation at the moment may require a little brief explanation-"

Bilbo let out a shriek so loud and heart-breaking that all the dwarves sprang to their feet, knocking down some of the furniture as they did.

Poor Bilbo was curled up on the floor, repeating "Struck by lightning" all over again.

I hurried to his side, and met Gandalf's gaze. He nodded at me, and I took the Hobbit in my arms – he was curiously light for someone this chubby – to settle him down on a sofa in the parlour.

Oin was at our side in an instant, taking Bilbo's pulse and tutting between his teeth.

"He's in shock. Let's let him recover."

My gaze met Thorin's over my shoulder.

He seemed to ponder, to think for a long and pertinent time, before nodding to me. "Come, let's continue without the Hobbit, he'll join us later."

I stood, eyeing Bilbo as I closed the door onto him.

It seemed he would be down for quite a time.

* * *

I sat back down onto my spot on the floor, and Thorin resumed his explanation.

"The dragon Smaug has not been seen in over sixty years now. I think this is the time to strike. The odds are in our favour, and out dear friend Gandalf possesses items that will be priceless in this quest."

The wizard produced a map. "This is written in ancient Khuzdul. But I can read it. It speaks of a hidden door that leads to Erebor's lower walls. The trick is that a dwarvish door is invisible whilst closed."

Fili and Kili, who had been gaping in excitement at the map, let out a disappointed sigh.

"But..." and he took a large, silver key from his pocket, "this might help."

Thorin seemed to recognize the key at once. "Where did you get that?"

"It was given to me by your father, Thrain."

I watched as the key left the wizard's hand and landed in Thorin's large palm.

His nephews were literally crouching forward to have a better look.

My brow furrowed at their behaviour. When had they turned from badass characters to childish dwarves?

My expression didn't pass unnoticed.

* * *

Balin had been sitting close to me since the very beginning. His dark eyes were locked onto mine when I lifted my gaze. "They may seem grown-up, but Kili and Fili are still children in our eyes."

My eyes widened. "How old are they?"

"Thirty-five and thirty-seven."

I let out a small surprised noise. "I'm...more than ten years younger."

Balin smiled down at me. "Consider yourself rather a mile more mature than they are, Miss Ari."

I smiled back and bowed my head. "Thank you, Balin."

* * *

I hadn't listened to Thorin's speech while gazing at his nephews, and had lost quite a part of it – as if it could be considered lost onto someone like me. He had pronounced the word "burglar" for what seemed like the umpteenth time when Bilbo opened the door and glared openly at Gandalf.

"I heard you, didn't mean to, but did! I do not know what you thought coming here, but I am not, and will never be, a burglar!"

The dwarves stopped their whispering, and everyone was now looking at the Hobbit, some curious, others...openly concerned.

Gandalf lifted his hands. "Dear Bilbo, I chose you because I think you have something of the part. You are a Took after all."

Bilbo pointed a finger in the wizard's face, who, sitting down, was not so tall. "I will choose my own fate! And I am a Baggins, of Bag End! Adventures are not needed, or wanted, anywhere west of Bree. I bid you all goodnight." And he exited the room, muttering between his breath, and without a look behind.

Silence stretched into the room, and then Thorin sighed. "I fear we have lost our burglar, Gandalf."

This is when I realised...the wizard's steel gaze was locked onto me, with a look of profound thinking within. "No, I do not think so."

Thorin caught his eye, and followed it. Although, when his own eyes locked onto me, he didn't have a positive reaction.

He rather sprang to his feet and openly glared at his friend. "It is out of the question! We know nothing about her, and she might not be the part!"

* * *

I stood, the leather of my pants creaking in the silence.

All the dwarves were now looking at me.

Some, like Bifur or Dwalin, seemed to agree with their prince.

Others, like Dori, Balin, the boys or Bofur, didn't agree.

The rest...seemed bored.

"I will tell you, Thorin Oakenshield, that I know of your quest very well. You might not have told many souls, but it doesn't take long to a cunning mind like mine to understand your purpose. If indeed you wish to lure Smaug out of your halls, I can help. I am small – as small as a Hobbit – and I'm sure Smaug wouldn't recognize my scent."

Gandalf's gaze darkened at that. "But you are human."

I didn't look at him, still glaring at the dwarven prince. "Aye. But not common human, I am afraid."

"This we all noticed."

Someone nudged Fili in the ribs, for he made a wounded sound, but I didn't look away from Thorin. "I will come with you. If you didn't agree in your guts, you wouldn't have let me hear all this."

He stopped breathing for a moment, I could see his chest stay still. The clogs worked hard under his skull.

And then, finally, words escaped his lips. "Very well. But should anything happen to you, I will not be responsible."

I smirked at that, while several cheers erupted in my back. "I can fend for myself."

And I added just for myself: "_And I know where this is going._"


	6. The beginning of an adventure

**6. The beginning of an adventure**

* * *

After I was accepted as a replacement for Bilbo, many of the company came to me to shake hands.

Dori sank so low as to thank Aüle to give them such agreeable company. But he seemed so sincere I didn't have the heart to talk him out of it.

Fili and Kili fought again to be the first to kiss my knuckles. It seemed to me like they would start a brotherly competition to win my heart, but they were really far from winning it, to be true.

Ori offered his service should I ever need someone to take notes for me.

Which made me think a long while before going to bed.

I'd need to write notes about our journey – or the journey as it should have been, for I was certain it would not go as it did the book – to give Bilbo when I came back. Better not mess this shit too much.

It appeared Bilbo had prepared all of his guest-rooms for us. I'd sleep alone, of course, as a woman. Gandalf would share the best room besides Bilbo's with Thorin. Dori, Nori and Ori would sleep together in another, Fili and Kili in the last one.

The rest settled onto their bedrolls in the living-room.

Well, the rest...

* * *

"Mind my company, lass?"

I was standing out the door, breathing in fresh air and thinking really hard about a way to stop messing with things and make sure this story would happen as it should.

I had already packed one of Bilbo's most detailed maps of the west of the Misty Mountains, in case. I had my trinkets with me, had packed a blanket Bilbo had given me with the excuse that it was too light to match his bedroom colours, and had taken ribbons from his sewing kit to tie my hair.

But I hadn't thought much about company.

So I turned around to see Bofur, his long pipe between his teeth, his grey eyes settled high onto the stars.

I smiled. "Not at all." I sat onto the bench next to the door.

Bofur soon came to sit next to me, still looking at the stars. "Some I don't recognize."

I lifted my own gaze, but even if I had a little knowledge of star-gazing – which I hadn't – I wouldn't have recognized the Shire's constellations. "Neither do I." Then a chuckle escaped my lips. "I'm sure Bilbo has a map somewhere for this too."

Bofur's gaze locked onto mine, and he was quizzical. "Do you know him well?"

I shook my head. "I met him this morning. But spending half the day studying maps of the Shire made me realise he surely had one for all alternatives."

He nodded. "Aye." Then a silence stretched, only disturbed by owls and other creatures of the night running about in fields.

Long down in Hobbiton, could be heard the echoes of a party.

* * *

"Are ye sure ye are qualified enough to come with us?"

I turned my gaze and stared at Bofur. "Yes, I am sure. Are you concerned?"

He shrugged. "The East Road is no easy part, lass."

I smirked in the night. "I assure you, Bofur, I'll be fine."

He remained silent for another long moment.

I cut it. It had become too thick for my comfort. "I'd better go and have some sleep."

He inhaled deeply from his pipe, and the smoke escaped by his nostrils. "I bid yer goodnight, Miss Ari."

I bowed my head, a small smile gracing my lips. "Goodnight, Bofur."

* * *

I woke up late, the next morning. Of course, after such a night.

When I escaped my slumber, Bilbo was already running around in his house, dusting, washing, whistling, and...packing.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned noisily while entering the kitchen. "Good morning, Bilbo."

He jumped a little at the sound of my voice. "Ah, Miss Ari, awake at last! Here," he handed me a note, "the dwarves have left that for you."

I thanked him and opened the folded paper.

* * *

"_Thorin and Company to Burglar Ari greeting!_

_ For your offer of professional assistance our grateful acceptance. Terms: cash on delivery, up to and not exceeding one fourteenth of total profits (if any); all travelling expenses guaranteed in any event; funeral expenses to be defrayed by us or our representatives, if occasion arises and the matter is not otherwise arranged for._

_ Please note the following risks: lacerations, evisceration, incineration._

_ Thinking it unnecessary to disturb your esteemed repose, we have proceeded in advance to make requisite preparations, and shall await your respected person at the Green Dragon Inn, Bywater, at 11 am sharp. Trusting that you will be punctual,_

_ We have the honour to remain,_

_ Yours deeply,_

_ Thorin & Co._"

* * *

I looked up and gulped.

Bilbo had prepared a backpack for me, and by the look of it I would not miss a single thing – except perhaps a handkerchief. "Bilbo? What is all this?"

He whirled around. He seemed gleeful now that the matter had been taken in other hands than his. "Oh, I prepared a little something for your trekking. Blankets, pillows, bedrolls, slippers, spare shirts – I thought you wouldn't mind have some of mine, we're not so different in size – so on."

"Slippers?"

He nodded. "Oh, and a water-jug, of course. For bathing."

I gaped. "Why, uh... Thanks, Bilbo. A lot." Then my gaze fell onto the clock hanging on the mantelpiece. It was already half past ten. "Bilbo, where's the Green Dragon Inn, exactly?"

He eyed me weirdly. "You surely have passed it when coming here, Miss Ari! It's a green-roofed inn at the end of the east road leading to Bree. You can't have missed it."

I faked a smile. "Yes, of course. I was a little sleepy at that time. Well, dear Bilbo, thank you for all. Really. You have been nice to me even if you don't know me that well."

"Nonsense. I liked your company. I bid you the good day, and good luck."

I wrapped the backpack onto my shoulders, and took the walking-stick he presented me. "I shall come back and talk for hours."

He smiled kindly while accompanying me to the door. "And I'll be waiting."

And then...I left Bag End.

* * *

The journey to the Green Dragon was quite long, and I wasn't accustomed to running so early in the morning, not in those shoes.

I arrived, panting, an ache in my ribs I couldn't quite stand, at precisely eleven, on the inn's doorstep.

Balin was waiting for me. "Bravo, Miss Ari!" I shook his hand and tried to make some air enter my lungs.

"Sorry I'm almost late. I didn't realise the inn was so far from the hole."

"No problem, lassie. Here the boys come!"

I looked over my shoulder, and there they were. The rest of the company had bought provisions and a cauldron and herbs for Oin, and had packed it on the backs of ponies.

* * *

Thorin was sitting on the largest, a white mare by the name of Minty.

He handed Balin his own pony's reins. "Up you two go, we have to go."

I looked behind, and saw that the last pony not bearing a dwarf was at the back, and that it was Bombur who had the reins in hand.

I took it from him and I pushed myself up in the stirrups.

* * *

Fili and Kili's ponies soon were surrounding mine. "You've already ridden, of course, Miss Ari."

I rolled my eyes but decided against being disagreeable so early. "Yes, I have. Many times." It was a lie, of course. I had ridden twice in my life, and neither was I the one directing the horse. But I still knew how to stay up on the beast while it moved around.

Kili smirked at his brother, his green eyes reflecting the sunlight. "See, I told you!" Then he produced a bow from his backpack, and handed it to me, a quiver full of arrows following not long after.

My eyes widened at his offering. "What for?"

He shrugged. "In my little experience, women prefer to wield bows. I had a spare one, and it's too short for my arm. It should be perfect for you though. D'you know how to fire?"

I gulped and nodded, thought quite not so sure as I wrapped the quiver on my back. "Though I never did before."

"I'll teach you." Kili smiled to me, then sent an ugly smile to his brother.

"Oi, boys, stop annoying the lady and come 'ere, yer uncle needs ye!"

They both grunted, but kicked their ponies up the road to meet their uncle's.

I met Bofur's eyes, and smiled. He was wearing the inuit hat, and it gave him an even more mischievous look. I couldn't help but gape a little.

He chuckled and winked at me.

I made my pony fall to pace beside Bombur's, and thus started my journey.


	7. Roast mutton - or not

_A/N: Okay, I received quite a number of reviews asking for Bilbo's presence in the quest. Right, readers, be mad at me if you want, that is not going to happen. I said in the first chapter that this story was based off the series Lost in Austen, from which I took some of the plots - or not, but whatever. For those who haven't seen it, Elizabeth Bennet, aka the main protagonist of Pride and Prejudice, is not part of the story until the very end. So that's what I'm going to do with Bilbo as well, which will, as you will see, change quite a lot of things for Middle Earth's History. Sorry for the Baggins' fans._

* * *

**7. Roast mutton – or not**

* * *

The day stretched, and beautiful as the weather was on this fine May day, it wasn't at all a burden to stay up on a saddle for the good part of it.

Still, my bottom was quite happy when we stopped for dinner.

Gandalf had by then rejoined us. He had gone to say goodbye to Bilbo.

Bombur proved to be a terrific cook. With only two vegetables and a jug of water, he could produce the tastiest of soups. I guessed food wouldn't not be a problem until we reached Mirkwood.

I tried not to think about that part yet.

* * *

My pony – Myrtle, she was called – was a gentle soul, and I soon took a fancy to her. I've always loved animals. Well, except spiders. I hate spiders.

Dori, who rode beside me for an hour or two in the afternoon, said he had rarely seen a human bond so quickly with his mount.

I would have told him about someone called Aragorn, or the Horselords of Rohan, but it didn't seem appropriate.

My book had changed place – from the safety of my pocket to my backpack – so I wouldn't be tempted to check it every two seconds.

But I knew where we were heading.

I just hoped the trolls wouldn't be too difficult to neutralise.

* * *

Just before sundown, a thick rain started to pour, soaking each and every of us to the bone.

Balin, now the one riding next to me, had lent me a spare red hood to protect my head with, but it was little good.

Only when Thorin decided to stop in a thicket did we realise there was someone missing.

"Where's Gandalf?"

But Thorin didn't seem worried. "He's a wizard. Wizard come and go. He'll be back soon."

Dori swore between his teeth. "Just when we needed him."

* * *

We tried to find a dry spot wide enough for all of us and the ponies, which couldn't possibly stay up in the rain all night.

Gloin produced a pile of twigs from his backpack and tried to light a fire. Nothing happened, as hard as he tried.

I was shaking with cold.

But no light, no smell coming from a troll feast, came down to us.

I started worrying.

* * *

"Miss Ari, do you sing?"

I snapped off my thoughts – very disturbing thoughts, even – and eyed Ori, who had surprisingly been the one to ask. "I do. Well, I do in my shower, as most people do. Never in public, bless you, though I did quite a gig with my mother when I was younger."

Ori nodded a little, clearly trying to make up what the hell I was talking about, when a deep voice erupted to my left. "Sing for us."

I locked my eyes onto Thorin's. "Please don't. My singing isn't good at all, I beg you."

But he didn't flinch. "Sing. We dwarves love music. And I'm certain your voice isn't that awful, we've heard it yesternight."

I cursed myself for opening my mouth at that moment. What was I thinking?

I thought for a long moment, during which Thorin's blue eyes never left me.

Then, finally, I thought safe was the best way to play.

* * *

When I stood and placed myself so I faced every dwarf in the company, many were not really paying attention.

Kili and Fili were sharpening their swords in a corner, though I was certain they'd not miss a word.

Dori was plaiting Nori's hair.

Dwalin was conversing with his brother, both looking down onto a map.

The rest...was staring at me.

I forced myself not to look at Bofur, whose smirk could be seen in the faint darkness, and opened my mouth to start a song I knew by heart and wouldn't be heard badly.

* * *

_Home is behind, the world ahead_

_ And there are many paths to tread_

_ Through shadow, to the edge of night_

_ Until the stars are all alight_

_ Mist and shadow, cloud and shade_

_ Hope shall fade, all shall fade._

* * *

Surprisingly to me, my voice hadn't sounded too bad. It was high-pitched, yes, but not false.

Thorin made an approving face. "I never heard this song. Where does it come from?"

I shrugged. "It's a song from Hobbiton. A bit sad perhaps for Hobbits, but I always loved it."

His blue eyes seemed piercing. "And how could you know this by heart, when you've only been once in Hobbiton, and been locked all day with Master Baggins?"

I froze, inside and out. Dear me, that dwarf knew things.

I took a deep breath, but it was unnecessary.

Someone saved my ass.

"Stop bothering the young lady, Thorin, we all are exhausted."

I thanked Balin with a glance and a smile.

* * *

"You seem troubled, Miss Ari. Do you need another blanket?"

I eyed Dori, lying close to my bedroll, and shook my head. "No, thank you Dori. I'm quite well. I just wonder where Gandalf has bolted to." And closed my eyes to fake sleep, and to make sure no one else would disturb my thoughts.

The hour was grave.

* * *

This episode with the trolls was awfully important. It was then that Gandalf found Glamdring, Thorin Ocrist, and Bilbo – so I – Sting.

Glamdring was an important part of the story sixty years later. It was vital Gandalf found it.

But how to find it if the trolls were not close to here?

* * *

I waited for soft snores to erupt from every corner of our camp to sit up.

Dwalin was the one watching. He was sitting on a rock, his back at me, and didn't move when I crawled out of my bedroll and searched my pockets for Bilbo's map. I was quite good with maps.

And if I wasn't mistaken, we had walked at least an hour too long.

The trolls were far behind now.

A soft gasp escaped my lips.

The hoard.

* * *

The troll's cave was not far at all! In fact, in my luck, walking too far to have them, we had walked closer to the swords!

The night was not young anymore, so I would have to move quickly.

I grabbed the bow Kili had given me, and moved to hide behind the tree against which I had been lying.

The rain had somehow stopped, but water was still dripping from the leaves.

I moved quietly, as quietly as a Hobbit even, which I found suspicious, and soon found a wide, really wide path, no surprise if it had been made by trolls.

I looked down onto the trees' trunks and found north – easy, you just had to find the corner with moss on it – and walked east.

* * *

I can't know for sure how long I walked. But it surely felt like hours. I walked and walked and walked.

Trying as I could not to trip on anything or to breathe too loud.

I had to hurry.

If the trolls moved back in before I was out...well... I preferred not to think about that eventuality.

I knew I was getting close when it started to stink. I had never smelt anything so foul in my entire life.

I was close to a part of mountain. It was strange, it stood there alone as did the Lonely Mountain, a single rock high as a three-storeys building, with a huge hole at its base.

The stink was coming right from it.

"Ugh."

I plucked my nose and advanced carefully inside.

* * *

The trolls were not there, if they had been, the hoard would have been full. It wasn't that large once you were inside.

I did wonder how three mountain trolls could stand inside without being poked by the numerous weapons they kept there.

I soon spotted a rank with what looked like swords hanging on it.

But I had to walk on a route made by human bones to get there.

I can honestly say the cracks were making me sick.

Glamdring was there, in its scabbard. I took it in my small hands. I could easily use it as a walking stick, since it was almost as high as me.

Orcrist was as appealing as it was in the movie. The hilt made by a dragon tooth, the wooden scabbard, the curved blade.

The only one that wasn't on sight...was Sting.

And I couldn't possibly leave the hoard without it. It had its own importance. Huge importance. Without it, Frodo wouldn't prevail.

I cursed between my breath and started to search for it.

* * *

I searched for so long I didn't realise the sky had started to turn pink.

Dawn would soon be upon me.

And the trolls with it.

And then, finally!

As I was about to renounce and think about coming back the next night, I walked onto it. Something very different from a bone.

Sting was lying onto the ground, hidden by a pile of bones and leaves.

I took it in my hands. It was the perfect size.

I grinned to myself.

And the grin faded into a look of horror.

"T'smells funny, don't you agree, Bert?"

* * *

All blood left my face. I was frozen onto place.

The trolls were coming home.

I hurried to the entrance of the hoard and peaked outside.

They were far enough for me to get out, but not far enough not to notice a single human going out their cave.

I would take the risk.

* * *

I took one step outside, then another, the swords in my arms clanking against each other, but hopefully the sound was hidden by the trolls' rant.

"Sure, there's something weird here!"

"T'smells human, no?"

"Definitely!"

I could hide as much as I wanted. They only needed to peak to their right and into the bushes. I'd be busted.

I silently cursed to myself.

"Someone was here!"

I froze. The swords fell to the ground, but were muffled by a pile of leaves.

I was shaking as I took the bow on my back and took an arrow.

I notched it.

As far I was concerned, this was the only thing I could do with a bow and arrow.

But the trolls were getting closer, and quicker, as they had caught my scent.

"It's still here!"

I nearly squeaked in fear. The arrow flew.

And landed on a tree far from me, facing the opposite road.

"Here boys, here!"

"Careful, Tom, it's almost dawn!"

My heart stopped beating.

* * *

Dawn.

I needed them to stay out long enough for dawn to take them.

An enormous foot appeared in my sight, followed by a leg which could have contained five of me.

It was a greenish troll who had one eye.

It sniffed the trees where the arrow had landed.

"No, doesn't smell anything."

I took a deep breath, and released another arrow.

* * *

The troll let out a cry as it entered its flesh – only a little, but still – on its arm.

It whirled around, and its eye locked onto me.

A growl escaped the greenish lips. "Humaaaaaaaan!"

All three trolls had now their eyes locked onto my form. If only one of them stooped, I would be dead.

But I stood there, my bow in hand, and lifted my chin.

"I bid you the goodday, sirs."

One troll look at another. "It talks, Bert."

The one-eyed troll sniffed. "And it's what visited our cave."

I faked surprise. "Oh, it was yours? I'm sorry, I thought it was some kind of shelter."

"It took something from us, it's a thief!"

Another growl, and one looked like it would catch me in a second.

I lifted a hand in the air. "Ah, I didn't steal anything, my dear sirs."

"Then what's the sword at your hip, thief?"

I would have slapped myself for this mistake.

But fortunately for me, all trolls were looking at me and not towards the east. And the sun was steadily rising.

"It's mine."

"Wrong. It smells our hoard."

I tutted. "It smells your hoard because I lost it inside and had to pick it up in your charming living-room."

"Living-room?"

But they seemed to think about my words.

Then they exchanged a look.

"I still think you're a thief." The one-eyed one was glaring at me.

"I think she'd be a good mouthful, this one." The smallest licked his lips.

All three made a gesture to take me in their huge hands.

I closed my eyes and winced.

* * *

A minute later, I still was standing in the middle of the troll road.

My eyes fluttered open.

And I gasped.

It had been close.

All three trolls had been turned to stone. And their fingers were inches from my face.

I shot a cry to the skies.

Thank the Heavens.

But my day was not yet over.

* * *

I had not slept all night, and I had to retrieve my way with two huge swords in my arms.

Needless to say, I had to trip on a root.

Glamdring fell from its scabbard

I watched it as it fell towards my leg.

I let out a cry when it entered my flesh as if it had been butter.

I managed to get up, and to make my way west for a good ten minutes.

Then I fell.

I didn't know where I was, I didn't know where the company was and if they'd be waiting for me.

And God forbid, I didn't know what kind of story I could very well invent to cover myself...


	8. The East road

**8. The East road**

* * *

I was bleeding. To death I was sure.

Waiting there, lying onto the wood's ground, raindrops still dripping from the trees around me.

I was wincing and cursing and trying as hard as I could to get up.

But my leg was shaking too much for that.

All hope was gone.

Oh really?

* * *

I heard a heavy rustling in the trees to my right, from where I had come.

I was wondering if trolls could move as stones when a pointy hat appeared in my sight.

I was never as happy to see Gandalf as I was then.

"Gandalf?"

He was glaring at me, he was. "What were you thinking, you fool? Attacking stone trolls! Fool you are, Miss Ari!"

I gulped. "You've...followed me?"

"I was surveying the trolls, making sure they would not stumble across our path, and there you erupted from their hoard, and-"

"I'm sorry."

Steel eyes stopped onto my face.

Then Gandalf seemed to notice something.

* * *

"You _have_ stolen something from them!"

I smirked. "Aye. If I'm not mistaken, these are elvish blades." I gestured to Glamdring and Orcrist.

He grumbled. "And you stumbled across these because-?"

I took a deep breath. "I could not sleep and went for a walk. Quite a long one, I admit, but still. And I recognized the foul scent of a troll hoard."

"You've often been close to a troll hoard?" His eyes were twinkling with mischief by then.

I gulped. "No. But heard of it."

"Hum." He paused and pushed himself onto his staff. "Well, I'd better carry you back to the camp, then." He stooped so low his hat touched the ground, and took me in his arms, my hands gripping the swords' hilts as he stood back up.

For someone aged a thousand, Gandalf could still carry a 120 pounds' human in his arms.

* * *

The journey back to the camp took us a good twenty minutes. I didn't know if we had really been that far or if Gandalf was moving slower because of my weight, but when we erupted from the trees, all the dwarves were up and looking for me.

Kili, Fili, Bofur and Dwalin were missing.

Balin was talking with Thorin.

Ori was writing in his notebook.

It was Oin who noticed us the first.

"Miss Ari is wounded." He took his backpack and hurried to Gandalf's side. The wizard had put me down against a tree, and had taken the bow, quiver, and three swords away from me.

Thorin's gaze locked onto us, and he along Balin hurried to our side as well.

The prince's blue eyes settled onto Nori, on his left. "Go and tell the others she has been found." Then he looked up at Gandalf. "What happened?"

The wizard sighed. "Miss Ari proves to be the burglar we hoped she'd be. But still, at a great cost. She received a blow from one of the swords she stole from trolls."

"Trolls?" Balin seemed disturbed by that knowledge.

I nodded. "Yes, I... I couldn't sleep." I stopped there, thinking it enough to explain a trek into the night.

* * *

Gandalf and Thorin had taken Orcrist and Glamdring in their hands, and drew out their blades.

"These were made in Gondolin, by the High Elves of the West." Gandalf was caressing the blade as if it had been velvet.

Thorin, on the other hand, grunted and made to put the sword back into its scabbard.

Gandalf chastised him. "You could not wish for a better blade!"

And the dwarven prince nodded, putting the sword at his belt.

My eyes snapped from the scene as I winced in pain.

* * *

Oin had plastered some kind of poultice onto my wound, and was bandaging it.

"Is it bad?"

He smirked a little, then shook his head. "Deep, but not bad. You'll be up in no time."

I bowed my head to him. "Thank you, Oin."

He got up and resumed whatever he had been doing on this fine morning.

That's when they came back.

* * *

Fili was the first to reach me and fall to his knees at my side.

"Miss Ari! Are you right?"

Then Kili. Who asked the same.

Bofur and Dwalin stayed back.

Gandalf rolled his eyes at the two brothers. "Leave her be, Kili, Fili! Miss Ari is quite right, I assure you!"

Then Thorin turned to him. "We have to leave."

"Aye, we do." Then he put a hand onto Dwalin's shoulder, who nodded and walked to me.

"Up yer go, Miss Ari!" He put his muscled arms under my back and legs, and up I went into his arms.

Dwalin walked me to Myrtle, and with the help of Bofur, he pushed me up onto my saddle.

I thanked him with a nod.

* * *

"Ye should think twice before leavin', Miss Ari. These lands are dangerous."

I was riding next to Bofur, but both of us had remained silent for more than an hour.

I smirked at him. "You're about to tell me that you were right the other night, aren't you?"

He smirked back, his grey eyes twinkling. "Aye, I was about to, but no need now, is it?"

I chuckled. "No need at all. Though you're not right. I was wounded when I tripped, not when I outwitted the trolls."

He snorted. "Be proud of yerself. This won't happen again."

I chuckled again. "Yeah, wanna bet?"


	9. Interrogations

_A/N: As chapter eight was so short, I posted these two together... Hope you don't mind. :p_

* * *

**9. Interrogations**

* * *

Contrarily to what I thought, Rivendell was not close at all to the troll's hoard.

A week after my adventure in solo, and my wound, we still were onto the roads.

Gandalf seemed concerned by the fact that our food levels were lowering dangerously, and that neither Kili nor Fili could manage to hunt anything in these parts.

The wizard called it the Wild.

* * *

My leg had started to mend quite well thanks to Oin's care.

The first few days, riding was a nightmare, and I had to stop the company many times for a time off the saddle. Thorin was not pleased.

During my time up Myrtle's back, though, Kili started offering his help with the bow.

He was impressed I had managed to fire an arrow during my encounter with the trolls, but still was persuaded I did so by pure luck.

Which I secretly thought right, seeing who I was and where I came from.

* * *

Things started changing for me when we approached the Elves' land.

I was beginning to worry.

I knew lots of things about Lord Elrond and his kin.

And one thing I knew was that they knew everything about everyone.

I would possibly not pass the test of an interrogation led by the Lord of Rivendell.

* * *

To my luck, or not, more like, the dwarves themselves were in need of tales.

We were sitting close to a cracking fire one night, Ori writing next to me, some of the dwarves already drifting off, when a question arose, coming from none other than Thorin himself.

"Are you married, Miss Ari?"

My eyes locked onto his blue blue ones, and I was clearly surprised by the question.

I furrowed my brow. "What do you think, master dwarf? Could I possibly be scurrying the world if I was bound to a man?"

Someone chuckled, I did not recognize the voice. Thorin was openly glaring at me by then. "No brothers?"

"One. Younger than me, should you know, although I don't see how this is relevant."

"I know things about Men. They would not let one of their women wander off if there was another possibility."

I shrugged. "Well, the sole other possibility was to send a boy merely able to lace his breeches, then."

Balin, facing me, made a surprised noise. "How old can he be?"

I smirked. "Old enough in your eyes. Not half the part in mine."

Gandalf stood from the tree-stump he had been sitting on. "I was myself wondering, Miss Ari...what is your profession?"

The question took me off guard. "Profession?"

The word was repeated many times across the camp.

Thorin huffed. "Would you mean that a woman can have a profession among Men?"

Gandalf shook his head. "I would mean that Miss Ari already proved to be very different from what her species might be. I am therefore certain that she has some kind of...use among her kin."

I tilted my head to the side to show my approval of that trail of thoughts. Then, I wondered what I should say. The truth, though alterated? Or a total lie?

I settled for the first.

* * *

"I am a teacher."

The whole camp erupted in acclamations.

"A teacher? And what do you teach, young one?"

I smirked. "Languages."

Gandalf's steel eyes were dangerously twinkling by then. I gulped.

This was the moment of truth.

"_I therefore suppose you do understand these words?_"

My eyes widened, as did many others among our company.

What was most disturbing was that yes, I did understand.

I nodded. "Of course." Then words started to erupt from my lips without my consent. "Sindarin and Quenya and a little of Rohirric."

* * *

Oh Lord.

It wasn't half true.

In my home, back...wherever it was considered I came from, I managed to read Sindarin and speak like a dozen words.

But Gandalf's words still echoed in my mind, their translation following right after.

What sort of sorcery was this?

* * *

"This is what I thought." Gandalf smiled, and sat back down, his gaze leaving me and his questions becoming mute.

Thorin had still his arms crossed when he looked at me after that.

"You do speak elvish, but not dwarvish, yet you said you once visited the Blue Mountains."

I smirked. "You know better than I do that the inhabitants of the Blue Mountains do not all speak Khuzdul."

Balin sighed. "Leave the young lady be, Thorin."

The prince looked over at his old friend, then slowly nodded, moving over to take his sleeping spot next to his nephews.

But I was not left alone after that.

* * *

"If ye don't mind me askin'..."

I turned my gaze to the left.

Ori had disappeared, leaving the spot free for Bofur.

He was not looking at me, occupied as he was to polish his flute.

"Yes?"

A small smirk formed onto his lips. "Ari seems like a strange firstname, even for a human as peculiar as ye."

I couldn't help but erupt into giggles.

When I managed to stop laughing, I saw that Balin, still not far enough not to hear what we were saying, was also staring at me in waiting for an answer.

I nodded. "And you were right. I call myself Ari. The full name is Ariana."

Bofur smiled softly. "It's a beautiful name. Why change it?"

I shrugged. "I'm used to being called Ari. After time, I suppose I forgot it wasn't the whole name."

He nodded again, but remained silent.

Balin, standing up to rejoin his own bedroll, winked at me. "Goodnight to you, then, Miss Ariana."

I smiled up at him.

Bofur stopped polishing his flute, putting it back into his pocket. "What do ye want us to call ye then?"

I searched for his eyes. A long moment passed before he consented to look back at me.

I found his grey eyes strangely melancholic.

I smiled at him. "Call me whatever you wish, Bofur. Find me a nickname, even, I do not mind." I pushed a hand to his shoulder, and stood. "Goodnight, Bofur."

He smiled back, but didn't answer.

I found it strange.

And promised myself to enquire on this later.


	10. Orcs and Elves

**10. Orcs and Elves**

* * *

Another two days passed, and our company reached a spot of naked hills which I thought befitting for the Gap of Rohan, far south.

Rocks and dry grass everywhere the eye could see.

A pony stopped next to mine. It was Gloin.

My eyes widened. Usually, Gimli's father never talked to me unless asked. He clearly didn't appreciate my presence, and yet...

His nose wrinkled, and he sniffed long and loud. "It smells strange up here."

Gandalf, a few feet front, looked over his shoulder. "Indeed, Master dwarf. I guess you all could keep your eyes open. The air here is strange and can hide many foes."

Gloin shot me a nod, and took the axe onto his back.

My own hand searched for the now familiar touch of a bow.

* * *

Myrtle started to whine before her companions.

But before long, all the ponies were whining along, and very loud. I could not keep Myrtle from running about, trying to shake me off her saddle.

And with a loud "Oof", she shot her hips up, and I flew above her head, landing onto my back.

"Miss Ari!"

I heard a pair of feet landing onto the earth, then a pair of arms whirled under my own to pull me up.

It was Fili.

* * *

As soon as I was back onto my feet, what I saw was properly frightful. All the dwarves, save for Thorin and Ori, strangely, had been shaken off their ponies' backs, and the beasts were not hurrying off the road and back from whence we had come.

Gandalf, in front of us, had no problems managing his own horse, which breathed heavily but not much more. His steel eyes were scouting the area.

And then, we all heard it. To its sound, all of us drew out swords, axe, hammers and bows.

A long, breathtaking howl.

Thorin jumped down Minty's back and drew out Orcrist. "That was a warg."

The rumour spread. Dori pushed Ori behind him for protection.

Fili did the same with me, and I was put into the middle of a circle.

Awaiting.

And then...

* * *

Gandalf turned to us all of a sudden. "Follow me!" He jumped down his horse's back, whispered quick words into its ear, and hurried forward, between two prominent rocks.

When we were all protected and hidden by their height, the wizard turned to us.

"Try to keep up. They are quick."

And he ran forward.

I didn't ask for anything more. I hurried behind him with my shorter legs, the two brothers high onto my heels.

As I understood it, Thorin stood behind.

* * *

This part of the Wild was tricky.

A dozen of huge rocks could easily be spread onto a small surface of it, then a wide spot could be left without protection.

We had to go uncovered.

But as I was about to launch forward, an arm snaked around my waist and pushed me harshly against the boulder we had been hiding behind.

Bofur kept his arm around me, a finger pushed onto his lips.

Above us, I could easily make the unmistakable sound of a loud, inhuman breathing.

Ragged it was, as if the beast was in pain.

To my right, Thorin nodded to Kili, who notched an arrow.

An exclamation threatened to leave my lips when he jumped off the cover of the rock and shot his arrow at the same time.

The warg fell to our feet, yelping as it died.

Dwalin killed it with a blow of his axe.

But the deed was done.

We heard barks and shouts in a harsh language that could only be orc.

We were discovered.

* * *

Bofur freed me at the same time as I took Sting off its scabbard to examine its bluish hue.

A warg fell next to me, Orcrist deep into its skull, and my eyes met Thorin's.

The prince had left all his politeness behind, it seemed.

He shoved me out of the way. "Move!"

I didn't have time to shot him a witty answer.

We were surrounded.

And Gandalf was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Before me, Ori shot a stone from his slingshot at an Orc who merely chuckled at his poor attempt.

It enraged me to no end.

I notched an arrow, aimed, and shot it.

The Orc stopped laughing when it entered his flesh right above the knee.

His reddish eyes met mine, and a snarl formed onto his lips.

I backed away.

And again, an arm pushed me away from the front line.

And again, it was Bofur.

Who put himself in front of me for protection.

The Orc snarled again, but from the distance, he could not pronounce a sound we would have heard. He seemed amused by what he saw.

* * *

And then, out of the mess, a deep voice called to us. "Follow me, you fools!"

My head snapped back to where Gandalf's voice had come.

The wizard seemed to be half buried behind a fallen rock.

Thorin didn't hesitate. "Go!"

Bofur pushed me in front of him, until we reached the boulder.

But before I looked down to see the small passage leading down, I whirled around, and shot one last arrow.

The Orc moved his warg away just before it touched its paw.

His eyes promised me a slow and painful death.

* * *

"Miss Ari!"

I looked down to see Bofur waiting for me down the slope.

I jumped down, and slid down, down...only to land right onto Bofur, who fell onto the concrete and groaned in pain.

I shot up at once. "Oops, sorry, Bofur." I landed him a hand, while the other dwarves fell around us, and onto their feet.

He groaned again as I pulled him up. "No problem, lass. Although I would have thought of another way ter have ye fall on top o' me."

I sneered. "Cheeky bastard."

He merely winked before drawing out his hammer.

* * *

An Orc had fallen to our feet, an arrow deeply stuck into his skull.

Thorin knelt beside it, pulling the arrow off the beast.

One look at it was all it took.

"The Elves!"

His blue piercing eyes fell onto Gandalf, who didn't say a word.

Then Dwalin spoke up. "There is a way, do we follow it?"

Bofur hurried to him. "Follow it of course!"

Gandalf sighed. "It would be wise, indeed."

My eyes widened, but I remained silent.

* * *

I had no memory whatsoever that Thorin was so revengeful towards the Elves.

Everyone loved the Elves.

Every Elf.

Well...

Perhaps apart from Legolas...


	11. The Lord and Lady of Rivendell

_A/N: I want to take a little time to thank all those who reviewed those last chapters. I am glad most of you like how this is happening. And I can assure those little fangirls out there that Bofur certainly won't stop being adorable... ^^_

* * *

**11. The Lord and Lady of Rivendell**

* * *

The pass proved to be thin, and many a dwarf's belly had a hard time going through some of the thinnest corridors.

I could feel a gush of air touching my face before I even erupted out in the open.

We were coming from behind a small waterfall, and before us...stood the Hidden Valley.

I remembered well the music used everytime Rivendell appeared on-screen, and it flooded my ears for real as a clear and pure voice called to the wizard following after me onto the rock.

"Gandalf!"

I heard several grumbles behind me as a tall, brown-haired Elf appeared before us, three more behind him playing that soft music.

Gandalf bowed his head at the Elf. "Lindir."

Said Lindir smiled. "Welcome to the valley!"

"Thank you!"

"You are a little out of your way, that is, if you are making for the only path across the water and to the house beyond. Are you going to stay and sing with us or will you go straight on? Supper is preparing over there, I can smell the wood-fires for the cooking."

A dwarf, most probably Bombur, made a hungry noise, but was quickly shushed by Thorin.

"We will go straight on, I think." Gandalf shot our company a warning glance. "I wish to speak with your Master Elrond."

Lindir's brow furrowed a little, but left little wrinkles onto his forehead. "My Master Elrond is not here presently."

"Oh, and where is he?"

But at the same moment, a horn called down into the valley, and Gandalf smirked a little.

He looked back at us. "Come, let us not make our host wait any longer."

* * *

I hurried along, gaping at everything I saw.

The Elves' woods really reeked of magic, or eternity, I don't know how to phrase it.

The leaves were glowing as if golden, the water was dripping but its noise was far from being annoying. Everywhere we could hear laughs and songs as Elves had settled down onto soft grass or into tall trees for the evening.

I turned and saw Balin walking next to me. I sent him a huge smile. "Isn't this sublime?"

He groaned a little. "Yes, yes, very pretty."

I chuckled at the air of profound dislike that was plastered onto his face.

* * *

The Last Homely House proved to be as large as a city, its balconies flowing with intricate wooden leaves. All in all, it was a jewel.

I could have stayed there forever and not grow tired of it.

We came to rest by stairs, Lindir standing before Gandalf as they quietly conversed in Sindarin – but I didn't listen, I was well-educated – as the dwarves stood in a defensive circle, and had put me in the middle of it once again.

Elven horses soon came down the same bridge we had come across, and encircled us; though I could see on the Elves' faces that they were mocking the dwarves' defensive stance.

* * *

One, taller and fairer than the rest, jumped off his horse and took Gandalf in his arms for a hug.

"Master Elrond! _Where have you been?_"

"_Orcs had been sighted close to the Hidden Pass._ They seemed to be looking for something, or someone." His gaze fell onto me, and his eyes widened for a split second.

"This might have been us."

Elrond nodded, and then looked over at Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield. You have your grandfather's bearings."

Thorin crossed his arms. "I do not think I know you."

The Elf didn't flinch. "I am Elrond, and knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"He never spoke of you."

I tutted.

The Lord of Elves then smirked and locked his gaze onto Thorin. The words flowed my mind and once again translated at once. "_Come and eat with my people._"

Gloin took a step forward. "What did he say? Does he offer us insult?"

Gandalf chuckled. "No, Master dwarf, he offers us supper!"

All dwarves turned to each other and ponder the offer.

Then Gloin turned back to Elrond. "Well, then, lead the way."

* * *

All thirteen dwarves soon followed Lindir up the stairs.

Master Elrond stopped me from following.

His brown eyes settled down onto me, and he obviously was curious. "And who might you be?"

I met Gandalf's gaze over the Elf's shoulder, and the wizard nodded to me once. "I am Ariana."

"A human, and yet not quite." He seemed to wonder for a long moment. "I guess I can speak with you when you feel like it, Miss Ariana. I would like to hear the tale of your life."

I bowed my head. "With pleasure."

Then he gestured me forward, and I hurried up the stairs, sighing in relief.

The relief didn't last.

* * *

On top of the stairs stood a figure that was not part of this story, and yet who was already part of this world.

Arwen Undomiel.

She smiled down at me, her huge blue eyes twinkling. "Welcome to Rivendell, Ariana. I am Arwen, Master Elrond's daughter, and this is Estel."

She gestured behind her, and my eyes widened as I saw a little boy, aged no more than ten, erupting from behind her, peaking up at me from behind his lashes.

Aragorn?

I shook myself off my thoughts. "Uh, yes, well, thank you."

She smiled wider. "Would you please follow me? Supper will be ready promptly, and you cannot attend dressed like a man."

My eyes widened even more. "What?" I corrected my lack of politeness. "I mean... Is it really necessary?"

She chuckled, and the sound rang like a bell to my ears. "Oh yes. You are a woman, let your companions see it."

She then whirled around, Estel's hand tucked in hers, and walked into a side corridor, expecting me to follow.

I did, mumbling in my beard. "They already know I'm a woman, have you seen Fili and Kili?"

* * *

As I followed the two into a maze of halls and rooms, I studied the young boy destined to rule over Minas Tirith as Elessar.

Estel had deep grey eyes, darker than Gandalf, as if a storm was pending into their depths. His hair was dark brown and already bounced just under his ears, which were slightly pointed, I noticed.

But...Aragorn was of Men-kin, was he not?

Arwen caught my stare as she let me pass before her and enter a bedroom.

The bed was sculpted with the same intricate leaves movements, and was smaller than was admitted for an Elf, adult or child.

I turned to my guide. "Is this-?"

She nodded. "This will be your room. It usually is for Hobbit uses, and you are about their size, and are in equal need of a good bed."

I bowed my head. "Thank you." And my eyes were irremediably pulled towards Estel.

* * *

Arwen stooped to whisper something in his ear, and soon after, the boy disappeared, closing the door behind him, and shutting my daze.

"Estel has been in my father's care since his birth."

I quirked a brow. "Is he a Man?"

She nodded. "He is of Numenor's blood. You sensed the difference with an Elf, although his ears are also pointed?"

I nodded. "It is rather obvious. Your children are taller. And I think they are wiser too. Estel looks like he is about ten, is he not?"

Arwen moved towards the bed, were was resting something I had not processed yet. "Yes, he is twelve. Now, Ariana, would you please get undressed?"

Then I saw what rested in her hands.

And I gaped.

* * *

The dress was of the same dark blue as my tunic. It was short, but not short enough for me. I guessed it would rest just above my ankles. It flowed in a matter close to silk, though it was not quite that.

A golden lace ran onto the shoulders and met the hip.

And of course, there was a corset.

Arwen caught my stare, and smiled kindly. "It has been made for you this morning. Some of my father's talents is to see the future."

I looked up into her face. "He saw me arrive?"

She nodded. "Although he did not see you arrived with this company." She then walked to me. "Take off your shoes, please. We have to hurry if we don't want to be late."

* * *

_A/N: To those around here who liked Arwen's depicture in Peter Jackson's movie, I am sorry to say I did not. At all. As in, this character brings me to the edge of tears of rage. So, if you find her character being poor or...fade (is it the right word?) I am sorry. I tried not to be too harsh._


	12. An unforgettable dinner

**12. An unforgettable dinner**

* * *

It took Arwen about twenty minutes to clad me into the dress, and five more to untie the knots in my always braided hair.

When she showed me my reflection in the huge mirror hung next to the bed, I couldn't help but gape.

I wasn't one to wear dresses, except when I had no other choice. I preferred fancy skirts and trousers to dresses. I felt out of place in them.

As I felt right then. Out of place.

And apparently, my feeling showed.

"You look beautiful, Ariana."

My eyes cast up and met the Elf's in the mirror's reflection. "You think?"

She smiled kindly. "Yes, I do think you are beautiful. Come now, my father and your friends await." She opened the door and gestured me forward.

With a deep sigh and a clench of fists, I exited the room.

* * *

The way to the reception room was far shorter than the way to my bedroom, and not too complicated. Should I wish to exit the party, I would not lose my way.

And I had a feeling I would definitely exit the party before it ended.

The fabric of my dress was flowing enough for me to move around freely, but not enough yet to make me forget I was wearing a dress and not my comfy leather pants. Yes, they are comfortable.

We reached an open room, whose roof was made of ivy and let the sun rays pass even at this late hour.

Master Elrond and Gandalf were waiting for us.

Both had their eyes widen at the sight I gave them.

A smirk formed onto the wizard's lips. "Well well, Miss Ari, you are a sight for sore eyes!"

The Elf next to him chuckled. "Indeed. My daughter knows her thing, does she not?"

Arwen bowed her head, then went to sit at the table around which all the dwarves were already sitting. Many a head turned at her arrival. I noticed Estel, a grin forming onto his lips as Arwen came to sit my him, Ori stuck on his other side.

I took a deep breath, and moved forward.

* * *

Not one noticed me at first.

At first.

It was Balin who saw me before all the others.

I heard him gasp and shot him a pleading gaze as I sat next to him.

"Miss Ariana, you are-"

I hissed. "Don't, please. I already fell uncomfortable as it is."

He nodded. "Excuse me. But do not mind me say that you are rather pretty."

I gritted my teeth. "Thanks."

* * *

By then, many of my companions turned their gazes to me.

Many didn't make a sound. They only widened their eyes, only to lower their gaze onto their plate once I glared at them.

But like a bunch of them seemed truly moved by my appearance as a woman.

Fili and Kili, of course. The first was smirking to himself, surely concocting a plan to win over my hand in marriage or something; the second had locked his so peculiar green eyes onto my face and was smiling at me as if he had been blinking into the sun.

Ori was stuttering nonsense to Dori on his left, and pointed at me as if I was a monster of some kind.

Gloin was making an appreciative face, which surprised me the most.

And Bofur...

Well, Bofur too was smirking, his grey eyes focused onto his plate. He was shaking his head as if I was making a joke.

It made me grit my teeth so strongly I could have broken my jaw.

* * *

For long minutes, I kept my gaze down and focused onto my food – which consisted on lettuce and tomatoes, juicy and tasty as I liked them, although as bitter as I was it didn't quite taste so good – until a conversation started on my right.

Thorin had sat next to Balin, with Elrond on his right and Gandalf on the Elf's right.

The dwarven prince had handed our host his sword, and was enquiring on its name.

"These are not troll-make. They are old swords, very old swords of the High Elves of the West, my kin. They were made in Gondolin for the Goblin-wars. They must have come from a dragon hoard or a goblin plunder, for dragons and goblins destroyed that city long ago. This, Thorin, the runes name Orcrist, the Goblin-cleaver in the ancient tongue of Gondolin; it was a famous blade. This, Gandalf," he then took the other sword in his long fingers, "is Glamdring, Foe-hammer that the King of Gondolin once wore. Keep them well!"

My thoughts then had to go to my own sword, waiting for me in the bedroom I had been assigned.

And apparently, my thoughts were not difficult to guess.

"I do not think your sword has a name, lassie. It has to have seen battles. I'm not even sure it is a sword. More of a letter-opener, to me."

I glared at Balin for a second, then shook my head. "I will give it a name once it has drawn blood."

The dwarf seemed impressed by my choice of words. "May you never have to use it, Miss Ariana. Killing is no easy burden."

I smirked. "I never said anything about killing, my dear Balin."

Across the table, a soft chuckle told me at least one other dwarf had heard our conversation.

* * *

A moment later, Elrond stood, and with him Gandalf, Thorin, and Balin.

The way Gandalf was staring at me made me realise I had better follow them wherever they went. It would not be wise, for the Burglar with a capital B, not to know every detail of this mission. Even if he – or she – already knew each and every second of it, so to speak.

Elrond showed us the way to his counsel room, the same room where the Fellowship of the Ring would once be formed.

It was strange, standing feet away from where Frodo, his friends, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli, without forgetting Boromir, would once stand as comrades in arms.

I snapped off my thoughts when I heard Balin urging his prince not to give Elrond the map Gandalf had given him in his father's name.

But Thorin, his blue eyes piercing into Elrond's soul, took the piece of parchment off his pocket, and handed it to him, a warning in his gaze.

The Elf examined the map quickly.

He made a surprised sound. "Kith ithil!"

Gandalf gasped. "Moon-runes?"

Thorin didn't keep his tongue. "What are moon-runes?"

Elrond turned to him, his gaze now eager. "You cannot see moon-runes, not when you look straight at them. They can only be seen when the moon shines behind them, and what is more, with the more cunning sort it must be a moon of the same shape and season as the day when they were written. These must have been written on a midsummer's eve in a crescent moon, a long time ago."

"What do they say?" asked the wizard and the two dwarves at the same time.

Elrond smiled a little. He guessed that his companions were vexed not to have been able to decipher these runes by themselves, and I understood the feeling. "Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the key hole." He turned to Thorin. "What is Durin's Day?"

"The first day of the dwarves' New Year, is as all should know the first day of the last moon of Autumn on the threshold of Winter. We still call it Durin's Day when the last moon of Autumn and the sun are in the sky together. But this will not help us much, I fear, for it passes our skill in these days to guess when such a time will come again."

"That remains to be seen." All eyes settled onto Gandalf, whose fingers were toying with his beard as if he was deep in thought.

But then, he settled back up and a smile formed onto his lips. "Well, let us go back to the party below!"

Thorin grumbled something but exited the room, Balin behind him.

* * *

I was still processing the words that had been said, when I heard Elrond asking Gandalf to follow him.

"There is something we must talk about."

Gandalf nodded, then realised I was still there. "Come come, Miss Ari, go back to our merry dwarves and blind them with your charms! I shall not be long."

I watched them as they took long strides towards a staircase. My eyes closed, and I wondered.

Should I go back to the dwarves and try to smile to any joke they'd make on my clothing, or go back to my room and enjoy some time alone and a good old bed?

The second option was too appealing.

* * *

I silently made my way into the maze of corridors, watching carefully as I passed first the statue of an Elven beauty playing the clarinet, second a fountain whose water seemed to make clear notes.

I had by then reached the balcony leading to the bedrooms when I heard clamours down the stairs.

Well...the dwarves had found meat, after all...

They had been brought here, where Gloin had surely been the one to lit a fire onto which two rabbits were now roasting, while a soft music erupted from Dwalin's violin and Bofur's flute.

A smile formed onto my lips at the sight I was given.

Fili and Kili were dancing, their heavy shoes banging against each other in a way that reminded me of Merry and Pippin in Edoras, as if in a dream.

Ori was clapping, while Dori and Nori were deep in conversation.

All had a grin on their lips.

* * *

"Care to join us, my lady?"

My head snapped to the right, and I chuckled.

Oin had bowed so low his hair was touching the ground.

I still laughed when I took his hand. "Thank you, Master dwarf."

The music and dancing didn't stop with my arrival, and as I settled down onto a log, I started clapping as well with the rhythm Dwalin and Bofur were giving.

Bombur had fallen asleep, an enormous piece of cheese half-eaten in-between his lips.

Bifur was making sure the rabbits were cooking right.

And then, slowly, the music faded, and stopped altogether.

* * *

"Did you like that, Miss Ari?" Kili fell onto the log beside me.

"Yes, have you seen our dance?" Fili sat on the other side.

I chuckled and nodded. "Yes, very impressive."

The two brothers exchanged a glance. "I think she's mocking us."

"She definitely is."

They both smirked dangerously, and then I was pulled up by the arm and trapped in between their shoulders.

"Come and dance with us, Miss Ari!" Fili gestured to their "orchestra". "Music, lads!"

And it started all over again, only this time I was bouncing up and about with the two terrible brothers.

* * *

A long hour later, all bellies were full, including mine, and some had already settled into their bedrolls to sleep.

But there still was something they needed to do.

I should have known it would have befallen me once again.

"Do you know other songs, Miss Ari, than the one you sang us last time?"

I looked over at Ori, who was fidgeting his mitten as a child would have done a teddy bear.

A smile formed onto my lips.

I nodded. "But it's also a little sad."

"Sad or not, your voice helps to fall asleep."

I chuckled lightly. "Well then, who am I to take your sleep off you?"

My gaze crossed Bofur across the fire. His flute was ready in between his lips. I knew he would follow onto any tune I chose.

The heart of a true artist.

I closed my eyes and tried to find the tale.

* * *

"_Lay down your sweet and weary head_

_ Night is falling, you have come to journey's end_

_ Sleep now, and dream of the ones who came before_

_ They are calling from across the distant shore_

_ Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face?_

_ Soon you will see all of your fears will pass away_

_ Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping_

_ What can you see on the horizon?_

_ Why do the white gulls call?_

_ Across the sea, a pale moon rises_

_ The ships have come to carry you home_

_ And all will turn to silver glass_

_ A light on the water, all souls pass_

_ Hope fades into the world of night_

_ Through shadows falling, out of memory and time_

_ Don't say "We have come now to the end"_

_ White shores are calling, you and I will meet again_

_ And you'll be here in my arms_

_ Just sleeping_

_ What can you see on the horizon?_

_ Why do the white gulls call?_

_ Across the sea, a pale moon rises_

_ The ships have come to carry you home_

_ And all will turn to silver glass_

_ A light on the water, grey ships pass_

_ Into the West..._"

* * *

My eyes opened. Many a dwarf had fallen asleep, Ori included.

A tear escaped my eyes, as always when this beauty of a song rang in my ears.

It was not long before a calloused thumb erased it from my cheek.

My eyes lifted and met grey ones not far.

"Ye sing really well, ye know."

I smiled shyly. "Thank you, Bofur." I stood and made to leave the scene towards my room, when I heard him stand too and join me, his metal boots ringing onto the stone ground. "Where are you going?"

"Who would I be if I didn' escort ye back te yer room?"

I silently chuckled. "Your a true Knight in a Shining Armour."

"Not so shiny, thank ye."

* * *

It appeared my room was not far at all from where the dwarves had put up camp.

Bofur stood before me, a small smirk on his lips I found curiously appealing.

Still...curious.

"What?"

He shrugged. "Tis the first time I escort a pretty lass to her room, tis all."

I rolled my eyes. "You are incorrigible."

"And you like me that way, don' ye?"

My eyes met his again. No smirk was visible this time.

So I smiled, and nodded slowly. "Yes, I do."

He smiled, and bowed his head. "Goodnight, Ari."

"Goodnight, Bofur."

* * *

And when I close the door onto his figure, I suddenly realised it was the first time he addressed me without using "Miss" first.

It put a smile on my face...


	13. The Lady of Light

**13. The Lady of Light**

* * *

It was only hours later, not so far from dawn, that a cold hand woke me from my sleep.

"Miss Ari, wake up."

I opened my eyes and blinked once or twice to shake sleep off my gaze.

Gandalf was stooping above my head.

I sat up as quickly as I could. "What is it?"

"Someone is here to see you."

I quirked an eyebrow. "In my room, in the middle of the night?"

He chuckled softly. "It is not so far from morning, mind you. We are in the middle of a meeting ourselves, and the lady wishes to see you before you departed at dawn."

My brain had some difficulties processing all these informations at once. The White Counsel, the Lady of Light, departure at dawn.

* * *

I stumbled off my bed and put on some shoes. "I have to light some candles."

The wizard shook his head and made a wide gesture with his staff.

Each and every candle lit at once, and I blinked again to get used to the sudden rush of light.

"I'm leaving you to it, then. I will see you soon, Miss Ari."

I nodded. "Thank you, Gandalf."

But as soon as his tall figure exited the room, all I could hear was the frantic beating of my heart.

The Lady in question could only be Galadriel, Lady of the Galadrim, Protector of the woods of Lorien.

Ouch.

* * *

An equally tall figure then appeared in the doorway, lit by the moonlight, glowing as in a halo.

She was clad in a flowing white dress, her golden hair bouncing onto her shoulders.

Two eyes as blue as a fair morning locked onto mine at once.

I felt under scrutiny. A rush of ice in my blood told me she was scanning my mind. I stayed still.

And then, the Lady of Light closed the door, and turned to me, a kind smile onto her lips.

"I was told you are the burglar in this affair." Her voice was light and high, clear as water-drops.

I nodded. "I am, my Lady. My name is Ariana."

"I knew that already. But you do know I knew, don't you?" I nodded again. "You are quite a riddle to those who have the sight, young one."

I sat back onto my bed. "What do you mean?"

She paced towards me, and I had to crane my neck to still stare in her eyes. "You do not belong here. Your place is in a land far from here, and so different... And yet, you know things you shouldn't. Your mind is flowing with thoughts of things that have yet to pass." Her voice echoed across the room, and she remained silent.

* * *

I took a deep breath. "What do you make of me?"

She didn't answer at first. Then, a long-fingered hand advanced and touched my neck. One passed under the chain hanging there, and lifted the necklace until the pendant appeared.

A soft gasp escaped her lips. "How?" Her blue eyes gazed at it, then at her own hand.

I knew what she was seeing there.

I smiled shyly. "Nenya."

Galadriel looked back into my face. "Not one soul knows of this. The Three have been hidden to all sights."

I sighed and pulled the necklace off her grasp, hiding the ring back into the depths of my cleavage. "I know of Nenya. And of Narya and Vilya."

Her blue eyes shone dangerously in the candlelight. "How?"

I stood, and even though I didn't reach her shoulders, I felt more confident. "See through my mind and know the answer."

She seemed to ponder my words at first, and then the same gush of ice ran through my body, and another soft gasp escaped the Lady of Lorien's lips. "This is...extraordinary."

My fingers closed around the ring bouncing on my chest. "I was given this as a present. A copy. But your ring always was the most beautiful, my Lady."

Her blue eyes locked back onto mine. "You must never talk of this to anyone. Certainly not to Gandalf."

I nodded. "I understand. The Three must be hidden at all times. I will not tell a soul, I swear on my life and that of the people I hold most dear."

* * *

She nodded again, and then the strange hue that was in her gaze faded into a more friendly one. "I came here to see who you were and what kind of person you might be. I am not disappointed."

I bowed my head in thanks.

"However, you are doomed to change the History of this world and others, young one. Do so with utter care, for if one thing changes, many others will suffer the change."

I nodded gravely. I had thought about that a thousand times already.

And then, Galadriel the Lady of Light walked back to the door, turning one last time to me. "I do know you bear a Leaf of Lorien as well. Keep it, and should you cross my lands, consider it a token of friendship between us."

I grinned brightly. "Thank you, my Lady."

She nodded once, and then she was gone.

* * *

I couldn't possibly go back to sleep after that.

So when, at dawn, Balin came to knock at my door for departure, I already was ready, clad into my familiar tunic and trousers, the dress I wore the previous evening smoothed down onto the bed.

As I entered the small "clearing" the other dwarves had been sleeping in, many a head turned to me, and for the first time since the beginning of this adventure, they were all friendly.

Fili waved at me for good-morning, and I answered in kind.

Kili, who was rolling back his bedroll, winked at me. "I think I will miss that dress, Miss Ari."

I rolled my eyes.

And then a figure I began to know well came to stand by me, the flops of his hat touching my shoulder. "And I think Miss Ari looks more 'erself in 'er breeches."

My eyes locked onto his grey orbs, and I grinned.

* * *

Next I was hauled by Oin. "Miss Ari, could you please help me?"

I hurried to his side. He was gathering many plants I guessed had been given to him by the Elves. "How can I help?"

"You have travelled lots, Miss Ari. Surely you know which one is athelas."

I furrowed my brow. "The King-leaf?" I looked down at the plants gathered there, and then pointed to the one I thought right. "This one. If I am not mistaken, athelas has red thorns."

Oin scratched his beard. "I never used these elven breeds before, I'm not even sure I know what they do."

I chuckled and patted his shoulder. "I am certain you will find out. And when in doubt, all you have to do is test it on one of the boys."

Oin's eyes snapped at me, and when he understood the joke, he erupted into a booming laugh. "Ah, yes, that I will!"

* * *

After we were all packed, Lindir appeared onto the balcony's stairs and escorted us back to the city's main courtyard.

Gandalf was still nowhere to be seen, but yet, if the White Counsel was still not over, it was understandable.

Thorin was deep in conversation with Balin, while Bombur was packing all the – green – food the Elves had provided us for the journey to Greenwood.

Arwen appeared at the very end, and saluted me in the ways of her people, using elvish words I understood at the back of my head and which moved me to my heart.

Estel was still clutched to her hand, and I smiled at him before turning back to my company.

"You shall be a great man, Estel. I am looking forward to see you grown up."

The child's grey eyes widened, but Arwen's enigmatic smile told me the words had been kindly taken.

I left Aragorn, future King Elessar, and rejoined my company.

Taking a spot next to Bofur and Ori, this morning started quite well.

I mean, the Misty Mountains could not really be as bad as in the book, right?


	14. The Misty Mountains cold

_A/N: Hello there, readers, and welcome to those who have put alerts on this since the last chapter! I think you will all like this one. I have quite a trouble to write the following ones (although I'm already up to Chapter 17), and you'll soon find out why. Enjoy!_

* * *

**14. The Misty Mountains cold**

* * *

The slope we took to climb into the mountains as from Rivendell proved to be tricky. And extremely thin.

Many a times did I think I would fall into a ravine, before a pair of arms invariably caught me and pushed me back onto my feet.

Always the same arms.

Over and over again.

It gained me a heavy glare from none other than Thorin himself, who apparently was starting to think I did on purpose. For the sole sake of being held by Bofur for split seconds every time.

Duh. Was he wrong.

It doesn't mean I didn't like it, but that doesn't serve the tale.

* * *

Our company stopped for the night onto a larger part of the slope, where it however started to get bitter cold.

Gloin settled a pile of twigs onto the frozen ground at once, and before I could even think of sitting down, a fire was cracking, and Bombur was putting his smaller cauldron onto it.

Thorin passed the hushed words that no song would be sung that night, or shouts be heard, for the echoes were dangerous when surrounded by snow. I didn't push my luck.

I settled my bedroll close to the cliff for the night and wrapped myself into its woollen depths, one of Bilbo's blankets on top of it.

I watched as the wood cracked and creaked as humidity fell on us. My nose felt numb, I had some difficulties breathing.

But all in all, I was not unhappy that we had not yet reached the top.

A small figure settled his bedroll next to mine, then another bigger took the other spot.

Ori didn't take his mittens off, for once, and didn't take his notes out. Surely his fingers were too cold to write properly. He just did as I did – watching the flames – and soon after he had drifted off.

On my other side, Bifur was sharpening his sword without a word, merely a grunt.

On the other side of the camp, Thorin and Balin were as usual deep in conversation, and when I caught the word "Gandalf" in the middle of a moment of silence, I understood they were wondering why the wizard hadn't caught up with us yet.

And then, my eyes closed on their own accord. My fingers closed around Nenya around my neck, and I dreamt of that strange encounter I had this very morning with a fair-haired lady.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with a start.

A finger was pushed onto my lips before I even opened my eyes, and when I did, I understood the reason at once.

I had somehow rolled during the night, to the point where one of my arms was dangerously dangling into nothing.

Above me, two grey orbs were trying not to startle me. One of Bofur's hands was gripping my arm while the other was still preventing me from yelling.

I settled my breathing and nodded when I was sure I wouldn't shout, and he released me. I sat down carefully – I was so close from the edge of the cliff it gave me nausea – and then almost jumped out of my bedroll.

Only a few dwarves were already up, among which Fili, who sauntered towards me, a concerned look of his face. "Be careful, Miss Ari, you would not wish to fall."

I nodded, then looked over at Bofur. "Thank you."

He nodded once, his eyes still grave. "Next time, tie yourself up."

I didn't have time to answer, he was already gone lighting the fire for breakfast.

* * *

This carried on for four more days. I tied myself up every night, and every morning I was gently shaken off my sleep the same way – a finger pushed to my lips.

Nothing bad ever happened, apart from Dori losing his cloak to the wind, until that very night.

* * *

I would have thought it a thunderstorm, at first, or several thunderstorms clashing together.

The rain wasn't falling, though, and this is what made it so peculiar.

I had already settled down for the night, and the wind was particularly biting. Without getting out of the somewhat warmth of my bedroll, I advanced to look down into the dim valley under our feet.

I gasped.

And noticed I wasn't alone.

To my left, Balin had crouched as well, Dwalin to his own left, and to my right were the terrible baby brothers.

Fili gasped as well. "Stone giants. I thought they were the stuff of legends!"

His murmur was hardly heard among the whistles of the wind.

Balin nodded nevertheless. "Yes, they are. And we have lived to see them."

I watched the two figure throw parts of the mountains onto each other. I made me quietly chuckle. "They look like they are playing rugby."

All the dwarves' faces were on me at once.

I cleared my throat. "It's a game. Popular in the Shire. Well, Bywater more likely than in Hobbiton anyway."

* * *

And then came the rain. Heavy and drenching us to the core.

The boulder under which we had taken cover was no good with the wind and water combined.

Soon, Thorin took the decision to move.

"This won't do at all! If we don't get blown off, or drowned, or struck by lightning, we shall be picked up by some giant and kicked sky-high for a football."

I didn't question his knowledge of that game, instead shuddered from head to toe.

Dwalin then spoke up. "We should send someone ahead of us to find somewhere safer!"

All eyes turned to me. I then shook my head violently. "No, certainly not! I do not know these parts!"

Thorin looked at me roughly. "And neither do we."

I still shook my soaked head. "I would get blown away by the wind, no mistake! And I don't have as sharp eyes as you do."

To that he seemed to ponder. "Very well. Fili, Kili, go with her."

The two brothers hurried to my side, Kili offering me a piece of rope that soon was wrapped around my waist, and tightly at that.

* * *

It appeared that walking through rain and wind was like being blind. Fili was first, I was next, and Kili closed the march, gripping the stones to make sure he would not slip.

I seemed like we had advanced miles away from our company when the slope abruptly turned, and a cave appeared before our eyes.

Fili entered it, and the wind whooshed around me one last time as I followed.

I looked around. "This looks perfect." I was checking out for what I knew should be a door. A door opening on a very dangerous part of the mountain.

Kili nodded. "We should check it for surety." He unwrapped the rope from his own waist and took out his short sword, disappearing from my sight for short seconds before he returned, a satisfied smile on his lips. "Cleared."

Fili nodded. "Yes, I think it safe enough as well. Let's get back to the others."

I shook my head. "I'd rather not go back into the rain, if you don't mind. Leave me here, and go back to the others."

The brothers exchanged a quick look, then shook their heads in a perfect ensemble. "No, it is too dangerous." Fili was almost glaring at me by then. "If you are attacked while we are away-"

I lifted a finger to interrupt him. "You forget that I am your Burglar. I will be perfectly fine. I will hide in a corner, and when you get back, I will have found enough dry twigs for Gloin to light a fine fire."

Fili looked over at his younger brother, who soon shrugged. "She is right, brother. Miss Ari has already proved she was a fine bow-woman."

Fili sighed. "Alright. Let's go back now, then, give them as little time as possible to come and attack you, Miss Ari."

They both kissed my knuckles before disappearing into the rainy night once again.

* * *

For my part, I launched myself at the walls, trying to find that infamous opening that led to Goblin-city. I found none.

With a contented sigh – but still a feeling of bitterness as Gollum was hiding somewhere under my feet, I slid down a wall, Sting out, and checked out for any sound that could be made by hinges turning onto themselves.

The only thing I heard, in fact, was the curses made by thirteen very wet dwarves as the first leading their company – Kili apparently – stumbled across a rock and sent them all onto the stone-floor.

* * *

It was obvious that lighting a fire in a close cave like that one would not be safe, as much as all of us wished for dried clothes.

I had no spare ones, for my part, apart perhaps from one or two of Bilbo's shirts.

I took one out of y backpack, and looked around for a spot to change without being eyed by thirteen males.

Balin caught my sight and pointed towards one end of the cave where the light seemed pretty dimmed. "You can change over there, lassie."

He himself had already taken care of his shoes and hood, which he had spread onto the ground.

I soon found out, and a blush crept up my cheek at that sight, that, for the most part, the dwarves weren't shy of showing their body. They were all stripping in front of me, safe for Ori and Dori, who were both blushing terribly in my presence. They had both frozen in place, their hoods still in hand.

I decided to exit the place when I eyed Bofur unlacing his breeches.

* * *

Later, and as I was lying into my bedroll, Bilbo's too long shirt around me, the dwarves took out their pipes and made smoke-rings, to make me laugh undoubtedly.

And then someone – I don't really remember who – asked what each and everyone of them would do with his share of Erebor's treasure.

Bofur was the first to speak, though not for himself. "Bombur wants to open a restaurant in the Blue Mountains." This provoked quite a laugh in the cave.

Dori put a hand to his younger brother's shoulder. "Ori and I will stay. Ori wished to be the royal's archivist, as for myself, I can very well see myself return to my old life as a jewel-maker."

My brows lifted at that. Never would I have thought Dori shaping fragile stones into jewels, but then, it made sense when you knew the character.

"I would probably settle down and found a family." Nori's words were strangely bitter.

"I'd let it back in its place. I've no need for coin as long as I have my axe!"

I almost snorted. Of course Dwalin would say something like that.

Bifur then said something none understood, apart from his cousin who soon translated. "Bifur wants to build a watchtower. He's always wanted to build a watchtower." To his tone, I guessed it was a little obsession none really paid attention to. "As fer me, I would open a toy shop as I did in the Blue Mountains. Would make children come barging into the city."

"I won't do much of my part either, I will stay in Erebor, see it rebuilt." I nodded towards Balin.

"I'll give it to me son. He'll use it more wisely than I, no doubt." I smirked, thinking that Gimli would surely not make anything of coins either...at least in sixty years' time.

And then, all gazes turned to me.

I took a sharp breath. "I have no idea. Perhaps I'll give it to someone else. I've never really had use of money before." No that kind of money, rather.

They all grunted their approval.

* * *

The hour was late, yet none of us wished to sleep yet.

So I started another conversation. "So, you know I'm not married, but what of you all?" I looked over at Gloin. "You are married, since you have a son, aren't you?"

He nodded. "Aye. A fine dwarf woman, if you want my opinion."

Oin nodded. "And I."

"And I." My brow furrowed at that. Balin, married? "Yes, I am married. And if everything falls into place, she will come to me when Erebor is ours once again."

And then no one else spoke up.

I chuckled a little. "Seriously, no other? Come on, none? Not even you, Thorin?"

He grunted. "I have no time for that."

"Fili? Kili?"

"We are too young to be betrothed."

"Bifur, Bofur, Bombur?"

Bofur smirked. "No woman in 'er right mind would marry my brother." A few chuckled.

Then his grey eyes locked onto mine, and I gulped, seeing the underlying message. _I'm not married either._

Then Dori spoke up. "Very well. Our clothes should be dry by now." He got up and checked on it at first, breaking my daze.

* * *

The dwarves were all down for the night when I stood to put my clothes back on. Leather had quite a time to dry off when it was soaked little that.

It was still a little wet but not much. It still made then quite difficult to put back on.

After I had struggled, I came back into the middle of the cave.

Bofur had been assigned to the watch.

* * *

As usual when he was not sleeping, it seemed, he was polishing his flute.

His grey eyes lifted when he heard me come back.

I smiled down at him. "Goodnight, then, Bofur."

He smirked. "Yes, goodnight, Miss Ari."

But just as I passed him, a rumbled came from under our feet, making the stone jerk under my shoes.

I stumbled hard, trying to regain my balance, when two strong arms caught me and pulled me hard against one's chest.

Bofur's, of course.

His eyes were more serious than ever when the rumbling stopped, and were darting to every part of the cave, trying to find an anomaly.

When he found none, his eyes settled back onto me.

My hands, that had been gripping his arms hard for support, loosened altogether at the intensity of his gaze.

"Bofur..." The name erupted from my lips in a whisper.

And then, the ground gave way under our feet, and we fell...


	15. Riddles in the very dark

_A/N: This chapter seriously was the hardest to write to date. I hope I don't stumble across much of these in the future. And sorry for those who've read the book, because it is very much...written to it. Sorry again._

* * *

_Disclaimer: _Every recognizable dialogue is property of JRR Tolkien and/or Peter Jackson. I am merely using them for my purposes.

* * *

**15. Riddles in the very dark**

* * *

It was a certainty, as I fell into darkness, that the whole of the cave's ground had been split open, for dwarves and bedrolls and backpacks alike were all rolling around me.

We had fallen into what looked like a tube, and down and down we went, my arms, legs and hands scratching hard against the reddish stone.

And then down a hole we fell again, and into what looked like an open cage.

I fell in the middle, and quickly rolled off the pile of dwarves I had been lying onto, to make sure I would not be on the receiving end of a much heavier weight like Bombur's for instance.

But when I rolled over, another thing caught my eye.

The cage was surrounded.

* * *

The goblins were hard to describe. They were crooked, some horribly so, as if tainted by bad blood, and their greenish skin gave them the look of a diseased. Many had red eyes, when others seemingly had none.

As far as I could see, only the small part of this cave where the cage was was lit, for the rest around us was swallowed in darkness.

I watched down at my belt. Sting, still in its scabbard, was glowing so hard the blue hue could be visible through the leather.

I looked around for my backpack, and found none.

They had all fallen off the cage.

* * *

A dreadful feeling took hold of me when I realised that the most important of my belongings had been swallowed by the mountain.

My book had been in my backpack.

* * *

The goblins took opportunity of the moment to rush into the cage, and even with our swords and axes and everything, they managed to chain us up and push us in front of them as they led us through a very dark corridor.

I could not see a thing, not even the dwarf walking in front of me – though I guessed it was Nori, judging from the noises. The only thing preventing me and the others from falling into the darkness was goblins, put on either side of the company, six to one if my counts had been correct.

We walked like that for a good ten minutes before light erupted before our eyes. It had been so long that my eyes hurt a little before acknowledging the place.

It was a large cave, lit by torches, in the middle of which stood a throne, and on it, the biggest, ugliest and stinkiest of goblins.

* * *

"Who are these miserable persons?" His voice was grumbling like an earthquake, and he was fidgeting with a pike made of skulls, pointing at us with it.

"Dwarves, and this!" A goblin took me by the collar and pushed me a little further than the company. I had soon retreated into the shadow of Thorin, though, I can assure you. "We found them sheltering in our Front Porch."

"What do you mean by it? Up to no good, I'll warrant! Spying on the private business of my people, I guess! Thieves, I shouldn't be surprised to learn! Murderers and friends of the Elves, not unlikely! Come! What have you got to say?"

Thorin took a pace forward, his blue eyes glaring into the Great Goblin's hideous face. "We sheltered from a storm in what seemed a convenient cave and unused."

"Um." The goblin seemed to look into Thorin's face, searching for a lie, or something else.

Then, suddenly, his gaze lit and he gestured to a tiny goblin to come over.

His face stretched into a horrible smile. "Tell him we have found Oakenshield."

A shudder came up my spine.

The goblin kept on the smile. "Yes, I do recognize you now, Thorin Oakenshield. An old friend of yours has been waiting for your head for quite a while now. He will reward me well, no doubt!" Then he gestured the goblins forward, and cackles erupted around us as the creatures groped and tried to kill.

And then, as suddenly as he often acts, a figure appeared behind the throne. A tall, thin figure. With a staff.

* * *

All the lights gave in, and a lightning-like light blinded me for a second.

When I regained my sight, Gandalf was standing in the middle of us. "Take up arms! Fight!"

I didn't think twice. Once my hands were unbinded by Fili, close to me, I took out Sting, glowing blue as in a fair morning, and yelled once to give myself courage.

When the wizard decided it was probably safer to run away before the whole of Goblin's town was after us, I hurried behind the others, my slightly unequipped legs having a harsh time catching up.

With a quick look over his shoulder, Dwalin spotted me a few yards away.

He walked to me and, without a word, hoisted me onto his shoulders, running as fast as he could with a dead weight.

* * *

The battle of Goblin's town, they would once call it. Thirteen dwarves, well, twelve if you counted Dwalin out, plus a wizard, against thousands of goblins.

With every pace taken, ten goblins erupted from crevasses or hidden passages.

Gandalf had lit his staff to lead the way, and it gave the goblins a fairly good idea of where to find us.

After a set of sharp turns, though, it seemed we were quite doomed.

The goblins knew these caves better than us, and were quicker on their feet.

Dwalin was on the back when it happened.

A greenish hand grabbed me from behind, and tugged so hard I was sent flying down onto the concrete, and hit my head hard.

The last thing I saw a glimpse of light fading away.

* * *

I woke up quite a time later, a horrible pain in my stomach as if I had been lying onto a stone.

A quick check told me it was Sting's hilt. I pushed the sword back into its scabbard and sat up.

It was so dark I could not see a thing, not even my hands. I was blinded.

But one thing was for sure: the goblins hadn't paid attention to a short human female falling down and hitting her head onto the stony ground.

Sting was faintly glowing, enough for me to see, not enough to tell me I was close to foes. I decided to use it as a flashlight.

It was then I saw it.

* * *

A golden hue in my eyes as I waved the blue blade around.

A golden band lying into the dirt.

Unseen.

Only by me.

* * *

"You have to be kidding me."

Two fingers wrapped around the Ring. Nude as it should have been, heavy as if it had been made of lead.

I had found the One Ring.

* * *

It took me an extra five minutes to realise that I had to be deadly lucky to stumble across the one artefact which would change Middle Earth for ever.

Let aside find it as a coincidence in a goblin's cave...

The thought clicked something in my mind.

Of course.

Gollum's lair might not have been far...

* * *

I put the Ring down in my pocket – tight, tight pocket – and advanced, both hands onto Sting's hilt, careful where I put my feet.

The hue was sometimes fading, other times glowing lighter, but never enough for me to worry.

The sole worry in my heart now was to find the rest of my company.

I went on and on in the general direction the dwarves had taken, never stopping, barely breathing in fear of being heard, betrayed by the constant echo of the tunnels.

Down and down the road went, and even if I was aware of side roads from time to time, I dared not changing my course of action. Getting lost, or worse, going back to the "throne room", would be equally disastrous.

And then, when I was lost in thoughts mainly focused onto the ring hidden in my pocket, I walked into water.

* * *

It was so cold that it bit through my sock, and I jumped backwards, cursing under my breath.

I looked down and bent to take my sock off, and before I could think of a use for it, my eyes fell onto the place I had walked into.

Oh. Gollum's lair. Of course.

* * *

The cave was huge, and in the middle of it was an underground lake, its surface never moving, ever staying. There was a hint of bitter silence in this place, and I thought I was paranoid when I heard a faint hiss onwards.

I tried to walk further, as in the movie for instance, Gollum lived far onto the brink of the lake.

But the road ended there, on the edge of the water. No path was visible if you didn't wish to swim into the cold, deadly cold water.

That was not my wish.

* * *

So I was about to turn around and resume trying to find my way out, when suddenly, out of nowhere, came a hiss.

"Bless us and splash us, my precioussss! I guess it's a choice feast; at least a tasty morsel it'd make us, gollum!" And he coughed and coughed.

I whirled around, a dangerous shudder coming up my spine.

And sure as hell, there, onto a rock I had barely passed, was a figure clad into darkness, with two enormously big eyes lit in the faint hue of Sting.

I gulped. "Goo-good morning." I didn't even know if it was morning, but no need to be impolite.

Gollum tilted his head to the side. "What iss he, my preciouss?" He looked me up and down. "It has bulges, yess it has. What is it, what is it?"

I gritted my teeth. "I am Ari. Ari-" I cut dead. Right. This was important. Gollum would be the one to send the Nazgûl onto Frodo later, much later on. Better not make this wrong.

The creature had not moved with my hesitation, so I just carried on.

"Ari Baggins, from the Shire. I have lost my way."

"What's he got in his handses?" Two pale eyes fixed Sting in my grip.

"A sword, no more."

"Ssssss." Gollum let himself fall from the rock, and I took a pace backwards, but he stayed there, his eyes still glued to the blade as if he thought I would run him through with it. "Praps ye sits here and chats with it a bitsy, my preciousss. It likes riddles, praps it does, does it?"

I lowered Sting for a split second.

The moment of truth.

I had better remember my riddles and the answers to his.

Darn.

* * *

"Very well. You first."

Gollum hissed and sat onto his heels, his eyes still locked to Sting. "What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees, up, up it goes, and yet never grows?"

"A mountain."

Gollum spat at his feet. "Does it guess easy? It must have a competition with us, my preciouss! If precious asks, and it doesn't answer, we eats it, preciousss. It if asks us, and we doesn't answer, then we does what it wants, eh? We shows it the way out, yes!"

I gulped again at the sight of his eagerness. Now his eyes were roaming my figure as if he was assessing the meat. "Alright. My turn." I dared not close my eyes to remember the words, so I blanked onto the rock behind him instead. "Thirty white horses on a red hill, first they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still."

My opponent turned away from me, groaning in annoyance as he searched for the answer.

His face contorted as he was searching his memory and mind.

And finally, after quite a long time, his big eyes settled back onto me. "Teeth. Teeth, my preciousss; but we has only...nine!" And he hissed, effectively showing me his "teeth" – if something bluish and disgusting could be called a tooth. "Our turn. Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters."

* * *

This time I took my time, not to think about the answer, as I already knew it, but to wonder what I was going to do with the Ring in my pocket. Surely it was too tight to keep it there – Gollum would see its form through the leather – but I had to play that trick, otherwise he could find whatever I was hiding in my pocketses.

My brain then managed an answer to that difficult riddle, and a smirk formed onto my lips. "The wind." Gollum spat again. "My turn. A box without hinges, key or lid, yet golden treasure inside is hid."

The creature once again seemed puzzled by the riddle.

And it took him even more time to answer.

"So, what is it? Are you stuck?"

Gollum turned onto me, his eyes cruel, when he muttered: "Eggses." And then he got around the rock, and disappeared altogether. His voice, coming out from the darkness, seemed to come from right behind me.

* * *

Sting was held up high when he asked his last riddle.

"This thing all things devours. Birds, beasts, tress, flowers; gnaws iron, bites steel; grinds hard stones to meal; slays kings, ruins towns; and beats high mountain down."

I could not make out where his voice came from, so I backed away until I was pushed against a hard stone.

And while surveying the darkness facing me, I slowly took off my wet sock from my back pocket, and carefully, slowly, took the Ring out of my pocket, stuffing it into the sock.

"Time." I muttered.

Another hiss answered, and to that I jumped away from the stone. He had been standing right above my head, but hopefully not long enough.

His pale eyes were of the same cruel shade than earlier when he asked. "Last one, preciouss."

* * *

This was it.

Probably the most important moment in this adventure. Should I fail, I'd die. Should I pass, I'd be safe. For a while.

"What have I got...in my sock?"

Gollum's eyes widened, even more huge they looked, as they locked onto the piece of cloth in my hand.

Then he slapped his head. "Not fair, not fair! It isn't fair, my precious, it is, to ask us what it has in its nasty little sockses!" Then he stopped and eyed me suspiciously. "Three guesses."

I nodded. "Guess away."

Gollum eyed the sock and looked like he was trying to X-ray it. "Wool!"

I shook my head. "Wrong."

"String!"

"Wrong again."

His face hardened. "Nothing."

I shook my head. "Wrong. You lose. Now you have to do what you said and show me the way out."

He shook his head. "No, not quite so quick, preciouss. First we has to find something, yess we do."

I knew what it was about, so I shrugged. "Very well, hurry up."

* * *

With one last glance my way, Gollum shot up onto a small boat I had not noticed until then, and paddle quietly towards a stony island in the middle of the lake.

When he was far enough, I took the Ring out my sock, balled the cloth back into my back pocket, and prayed anyone willing to hear.

The golden band fit easily onto my middle finger, even shrinking a little to take up the form of it.

Nothing happened.

For me at least.

So I backed close to the wall, and waited, my breath as quiet as I could manage without choking.

And not far after, Gollum came back from his island, hissing and spitting.

* * *

"Where is it? Where is it? Losst it is, preciousss! Lossst! Curse us and crush us, preciouss!" Then he reached the brink, and his eyes searched for something – hopefully, me. "The Baggins! It has gone! Thief! Thief! It has it in its nasty sockses! Thief!"

I stopped breathing altogether, and let out a relieved breath when the creature passed me on all four, still cursing about me and my thievery.

I soon followed, myself cursing my shoes and their clapping onto the rocks, but Gollum was yelling so loud I doubted he could ever hear them.

And up we went, Gollum counting every pass he was turning in, making sure he would not get lost.

And then, after a long, very long run, he stopped. I did so too, concerned that he would have heard my shoes behind him, but instead, he peaked into a path.

"It is the way to the back door, yess it is, but we darsen't go, no we doesn't. Lots of goblinses that way, yess." And then he cut dead, suddenly sniffing.

His head turned in my general direction, and I stopped breathing.

He could smell me!

* * *

I thought very fast before taking my decision.

I took a pace back and pushed hard onto my heels, running three paces before leaping over Gollum's head.

His hands groped as I passed over him, but closed onto thin air.

And I was off.

A poor creature behind me cursing. "Thief! We hates it! We hates the Bagginses! We hates it forever!"

I ran and ran again until I was sure Gollum was far behind.

And I almost ran into a room full of fully-armoured goblins.

* * *

I stopped dead at their sight.

And blinked.

Before me, a door was opened onto dawn.

I sheathed Sting before its bluish hue brought someone to notice me, and walked carefully in, the Ring still fastened around my finger, as I checked every two seconds or so.

The goblins didn't see me at first.

Until I was close enough to the door to cast a shadow.

"There's a shadow by the door! Someone's here!"

There was a rush, a pile of goblins hurrying to catch me, and a run.

* * *

A long, long run down a slope and into the sun.

I was freed.

Holy mother of Elves.


	16. Search and destroy

_A/N: Do not fret because of the shortness of this chapter. The next one is right ahead. ;)_

* * *

**16. Search and destroy**

* * *

It took me approximatively twenty minutes to stop running down the side of the mountain and settle down onto a rock.

I took off the Ring – it was not of any use in the sun anyway – and breathed heavily to try and make this burning pain in my side disappear.

I had just escaped Gollum and a bunch of goblins.

On my own.

With the One Ring at my finger.

* * *

While looking at it, it was hard to remember it held such dark powers. It looked so ordinary, so...safe.

But it was far too heavy for a normal ring, that was for sure.

For safekeeping, I decided to wrap it around my neck, along with Nenya.

Then I looked up.

* * *

I had undoubtedly passed the Misty Mountains. Quite a short cut Goblin's town had been.

I had "just" to find the dwarves then.

If I trusted the story to the point, they had gone out by the same door as I, but much earlier.

I only hoped Thorin would have asked to wait for me and not go straight on without their burglar. It was something I thought he could do, that stubborn old goat.

I felt a pang in my chest at the thought of Bofur, wondering where I was, when last time he had seen me I had been in his arms.

Strange how that sounded like millions years ago...

* * *

After ten minutes or so of sitting-down, I decided it probably was time to try and find my company.

So I stood and carefully this time made my way down the mountain-side.

It was rather pretty, if I dared say, with its bushes and trees and bird-songs.

Like a summer walk, in fact.

* * *

It took me quite a long time to finally hear something – or someone – ahead. More than two hours after I had drifted away from my perch, I heard like a ruffling in leaves, or like a deep voice cursing low.

I peered through two bushes, and took sight of a red hood.

I felt like jumping into the air.

Balin was doing look-out.

* * *

I thought about doing what Bilbo had done and surprise them, but I could still hear Gandalf's voice over the wind.

"Miss Ari is our friend. I feel responsible for her. I wish to goodness you had not lost her."

Thorin grunted. No one else grunted that way. "She has been more trouble than use so far."

Gandalf huffed. "She has fought trolls to find you a blade! She has proved herself useful in the mountains!"

I thought Thorin would have answered if I hadn't walked out of the bushes, a smirk onto my lips. "My, Gandalf, sounds like you've missed me!"

They all jumped, to my delight. Thorin instantly glared at me, while Gandalf smiled. "I have never been quite this happy to see anyone in my life!"

I chuckled. "Nice seeing you alive too, Gandalf."

* * *

Then two pairs of arms encircled me.

"Miss Ari!"

"We thought you dead!"

I pushed them away. "Come come, Fili, Kili, let me breathe for a moment."

A pair of steel eyes locked onto me. "And how did you escape the goblins, might I ask?"

I shrugged. "You know, I am clever and pretty. I charmed them into it."

The wizard laughed merrily.

* * *

And then a silence fell onto the company. My eyes darted to meet everyone's, and especially grey eyes across.

I gasped as I was met with two pools of melting iron.

Bofur's eyes were full of tears.

And at that precise moment, I realised.

* * *

"Where is Bifur?"

Thorin and Balin both averted their gazes, the boys looked to their feet, and Gandalf...Gandalf's previous smile faded into a look of sadness.

He shook his head. "We lost him into the mountain."

My heart constricted.

* * *

Bifur.

Dead.

No.

No one was supposed to die before the end.

"_You will change this world, young one._"

Galadriel's words seemed to make sense right now.

* * *

My eyes closed, tingling as tears flooded into them.

"No."

I fell backwards, but someone caught me before I touched the ground.

My eyes opened a little, and the blurred figure of Gandalf appeared above me.

"I am sorry, Miss Ari. We all are."

My eyes closed again, and tears fell.

I wasn't even close to him...


	17. Of fire and wings

**17. Of fire and wings**

* * *

It took me quite a time to recover from the shock, and when finally I sniffed away the last tears, the sun had begun its course down and over the mountain.

Gandalf patted my shoulder before gesturing the others forward.

Fili and Kili stayed at my side through most of this start of journey down the slope. They were always gazing at me, as if they were half-expecting me to burst into tears again.

But my gaze was locked onto my feet, and I was trying hard to ignore the persistent stung of tears threatening to appear again behind my eyelids.

Before me, the flaps of a well-known hat seemed to move along at their owner was also checking up onto me from time to time.

Our silence was a last homage to Bifur.

* * *

And I could not still realise that he had died up there, in the mountain, that his dead body would surely once be roasted for dinner for the famished goblins.

I bowed my head before my feet and rendered a few bile.

And as soon as they heard the noise, the brothers caught me in their arms, flung me over one's shoulder, and I blacked out again.

* * *

When my eyes opened again, I had been set down against a tree, and the sun, now invisible, sent a faint rose light into the now violet sky.

I grunted, and a pair of feet appeared in my sight at once.

"Miss Ari, are you better?"

It was Oin.

I nodded. "I think so. Sorry again."

"It is quite alright, I assure you."

* * *

Then my eyes got used to the darkness, and I saw that my company was sitting in a circle a few yards away, none speaking, some humming a beautiful yet strikingly sad melody. Smoke rings emerged from above Gandalf's hat.

Oin had been eating next to me.

I eyed the stump on which were gathered berries and roots. "Is that really edible?"

Oin chuckled joylessly. "Yes, it is. Here, eat some berries, the roots are too bitter for a lady like yourself."

I rolled my eyes. "Someday I hope you'll stop thinking that of me."

He shook his head. "Oh, that I doubt I will."

* * *

The berries proved to be tasty, but I was too afraid to vomit again to eat too many. After the fourth one, I settled the rest back onto the stump, and tried to stand.

My legs were wobbly for an unknown reason, and Oin came to help me up at once.

"Thank you."

It was the sound of my voice, a little louder than I wished it to, that made the whole bunch of dwarves look back at me as I stumbled in their direction.

Thorin was still grumpy, but said nothing.

Gandalf bowed his head at me and patted the spot of grass next to him. I sat down, Bofur on my other side.

* * *

The evening carried on thus, silent, except for the constant humming of the sad song they were chanting for Bifur.

Bombur was blowing his nose sporadically into his big handkerchief, but that was all.

At one moment, a hand closed around my own for a split second.

I dared not look up and see the sadness in his eyes.

So I gently bumped my thigh against his. Make him understand I understood the pain, that I shared it though in another way.

For Bifur had not been family or friend, but he was not supposed to die at any point.

And that made me feel worse than if I had been the murderer myself.

* * *

And then, out of the falling night, came a long and breathtaking howl.

It made me shudder.

Gandalf sprung to his feet, his steel eyes locked onto the slope now behind us.

And then, he slowly turned to us. "Run!"

I shot up, and a hand closed around my own, pulling me forward.

* * *

We ran for a good ten minutes before reaching the edge of a cliff – we were trapped.

The wizard behind us then pointed his staff up our heads. "Into the trees, quick!"

Bofur, letting go of my hand, quickly climbed the closest tree to us and outstretched a arm down for me.

I clutched his fingers and pulled, pushing my feet onto a small stump on the trunk.

* * *

A dwarf's strength was far beyond a man's, that's for sure, as Bofur pulled me up as if I weighed lighter than a feather.

And as soon as I was safely up onto a large branch, there they came.

Grey furred wolves, the size of grown-up men.

I gasped. "Is that wargs?"

Bofur grunted. "Aye, it is. Nasty beasts those are. Yer can be sure they've been sent by those scum Orcs we beat near the Hidden Path."

Hundreds and hundreds of wargs came into the glade in a short notice, a huge white warg as their leader.

Some came to sniff down the trees we were in, and sat there as if guarding the place.

The white one sat in the middle of the glade, and growled and hissed and howled in a manner that I was not comfortable with.

"Is he _talking_ to the others?"

It wasn't Bofur who answered me, but a deep voice up to my left, in a brief whisper full of fear. "Yes, he is. He is calling for their masters."

Bofur growled. "Orcs."

"Yes, Bofur, I fear so. Those we encountered up the Hidden Path were not alone, I'm afraid. And I fear they are after some of us their ancestors would not have forgotten."

My gaze automatically searched for Thorin in the darkness.

His blonde hair had been ruffled by the climb, but his piercing eyes were cruel as ever when he settled them onto the beasts below.

* * *

And then, the wait began to be unbearable.

We could not possibly wait here for Orcs that wanted our heads!

I looked up at Gandalf. "Can't we throw them something? Pine-cones? Inflamed pine-cones?"

The wizard's steel eyes met mine, and he coughed. "Yes, of course we can!" And then he picked one up, the edge of his staff lighting dangerously as a flame appeared on the frail fruit. "Catch!"

He threw it to me, but I was no good catcher.

Instead, a gloved hand appeared in front of my face as the cone fell, and Bofur threw it right at a warg, guarding the tree in which Dori and Ori had been hiding.

The beast howled in pain when its fur caught on fire.

The others started growling, the white one sending us one toothy glare before running away from our sight.

* * *

Enraging hundreds of wargs might not have been my brightest idea to date.

Especially when said enraged wargs started hitting the trees and out-root them.

Bofur threw one last pine-cone down, setting the clearing on fire in this dry summer, and then caught my hand.

"Jump!"

I watched as a tall figure jumped from our tree to the closest, and dwarves all around me doing the same.

Bofur waited for me to have leaped up and caught a branch at the very last moment to jump behind me, hoisting me back into safety.

But this didn't last.

The wargs kept on sending us closer and closer to the edge, and then, we were all cornered in one last pine-tree.

I looked up at Gandalf, who was seemingly talking to his fist, when a growl made me look behind.

I gasped.

* * *

The white warg had come back, and onto its back sat a white Orc, covered in scars, with bright blue eyes.

I heard another gasp. Thorin. "No, it can't be."

And then Balin. "Bolg, son of Azog."

"He should be dead!"

The pale orc set his eyes onto Thorin, and laughed. It rang into my ears, like vinegar onto wounds.

And the words he spoke in a language I could not understand could only mean one thing.

The warg all bumped into our tree, and slowly, very slowly, it started to collapse over the cliff's edge.

I squeaked as I gripped a branch, arms and legs wrapped around it, and as my eyes searched for my companions.

All were there, but some barely holding on, as Dori and Ori, both clutched to Gandalf's staff, and slipping.

And then he stood.

* * *

I watched as the dwarven prince stood onto the trunk, glared at his opponent, and marched onto the orc.

Someone called his name in vain.

My eyes locked onto his blonde mane.

And I chose my path.

With a groan, I hoisted myself onto the trunk, and unsheathed Sting.

Under me, Bofur called my name. I ignored it.

Before my eyes, Thorin was knocked over by a huge paw, and claws closed around his body.

I growled and ran forward.

* * *

A warg pushed itself onto my path. Sting glowed blue before its blade slashed the beast's throat and I was covered in blood.

Dripping with that first kill, I advanced still, my eyes locked onto the laughing figure of the orc, Thorin, unconscious, lying under him.

I posted myself facing him. "Leave him be."

He laughed still, and said something I didn't catch.

I made Sting whirl around, and his warg howled in pain when a gash appeared on its cheek.

The orc stopped laughing.

And as he launched himself at me...

A fistful of dwarves jumped into the mêlée.

* * *

A hand caught my wrist and pulled me back, an axe appearing in my sight.

Gloin.

And as quickly as the fight had started, it stopped altogether when the fire reseeded from a huge gush of wind.

* * *

The Eagles had come.

I looked up as the beautiful winged creature picked my company up one by one, and as Thorin's sword slipped from his lap as he was taken by a huge golden feathered eagle.

I rushed to the spot and took Orcrist in my hands, not letting go of it when another eagle picked me up and launched me onto another's back.


	18. The Carrock

_A/N: I know that the Carrock isn't the eyrie on which the dwarves land in the book, I am myself making some...alterations. ;)_

* * *

**18. The Carrock**

* * *

Flying wasn't the best of sensations, especially when you were not comfortable on heights.

But flying on the back of a giant eagle, that...was priceless.

Whether there was magic at use or not, I could not feel more at ease, sat up, eyes closed, revelling in the wind caressing my face in a gentle breeze – strange at such speed.

The dawning sun warmed my cheeks which cracked as the warg's dried blood was still covering my face.

And then, finally, after a long ride, the eagles started to draw nearer to the earth.

Towards a giant rock, lying in the middle of a wood.

Greenwood.

* * *

The eagle on the back of which I sat landed as silently and as graciously as air, and I slipped off his feathers and onto the rock.

I then bowed my head to the bird, knowing it could speak, or at least understand.

"Thank you for carrying me this far."

His great golden eye closed, and he bowed his head before taking flight again.

* * *

Soon, a figure ran to me.

Oin.

"Miss Ari, are you hurt?"

I turned to the silver-haired dwarf and shook my head. "No, Oin, I am not. This blood is the warg's I killed."

He nodded and then took his water-pouch. "Come over here, let's wash this pretty face of yours."

I smiled and followed.

* * *

During the short time when Oin took care of me – wiping the dried blood off my face and taking care of a slight cut I had surely gained from falling from trees – the other dwarves were hurrying from side to side.

Thorin had be lain onto a blanket that had been miraculously saved from the goblin's plunder. He was breathing, faintly but breathing, and I wondered why Oin wanted to take care of me of all people above his own prince.

The eagles, who had been talking to Gandalf, no doubt, had brought some rabbits and a sheep for "breakfast" and had escaped to a higher eyrie above our heads. Bombur was taking care of the roasting, while Bofur hurried there and then to gather herbs for seasoning.

* * *

And when I rejoined the group over a cracking fire and perfumed rabbit, Gandalf was kneeling next to Thorin, muttering in his strange wizard's language.

"He'll be alright, lassie. Gandalf sees to it."

I looked over at Balin and smiled a little. "I hope so."

And then the wizard came to sit with us. "The eagles will take us as far as Beorn's lands but no further. Men tend to send them arrows and spears when they see them, for they think they're after the sheep."

I tilted my head, eyeing the sheep effectively waiting to be cooked, and thought that those Men were not idiots for thinking that.

"So, we will take a good morning's sleep, and depart this afternoon."

All nodded their agreement.

* * *

But for some reason, sleep never came to me.

Was it because I had blacked out enough the previous day, I will never know, but I could not close my eyes and stop thinking for a single moment.

So when I heard the reassuring snores of the dwarves around me, I opened my eyes and sat up.

The sun was high in the sky, so high I had to put a hand before my face not to be blinded.

A quick assess of the situation told me that everyone was sleeping soundlessly. Oin had taken a spot next to Thorin, who was still unconscious, and the boys were close too.

Gandalf, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

I stood and, as silently as I could manage, I walked to the edge of the Carrock, where steps had been carved into the stone to help visitors getting down from it.

A few steps down laid a platform on which I sat, head in my hands, to think.

* * *

I was in possession of the One Ring, but I still had to convince Bilbo to take it as his own when I'd go back to him.

A dwarf had been killed by my fault, and I still had a good half of this adventure to live, and not the easiest part.

And on top of thing, there was the Battle of Five Armies to live through. And the journey back.

I grunted and hit the ground with the palm of my hand.

* * *

It's then I realised a shadow cast next to me, as someone was standing onto the steps behind me.

And only one person's shadow could look like that, even if he had taken his hat off.

"Have you come to check if I hadn't run away?"

* * *

A sigh, a knock of boots onto rock, and Bofur came to stand next to me.

His face was hard.

"When are yer planning ter stop blaming yerself?"

His words struck a chord in me.

My eyes lifted to meet his own. "What do you mean?"

He huffed. "Yer know very well what I mean! Bifur's death, that's what I mean!"

I stood and glared at him. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes I do." He grabbed my arms and yanked me towards him, trapping me against his chest, his breath in my neck. "Yer think it's yer fault. That if that Bilbo lad had been the one comin', Bifur would have not died."

I struggled against his grip, in vain. And then they came, the inevitable tears, streaming down my face.

Bofur's arms closed around my frame, and mine gripped his collar to pull him closer to me, to comfort me.

* * *

We remained like that for what seems now like decades, until the tears stopped falling and I noisily sniffed them away.

And then his words downed on me.

How could he know Bilbo should have been the one coming?

"How-?"

He sighed. "I over'eard the elf lady."

A lump formed in my throat. "So you-?"

"Aye, I know ye're not from 'ere, but that was obvious, wasn't it?"

I untangled myself from his arms and put myself far enough to watch the smirk on his lips, the twinkling in his eyes. "And you haven't said a thing?"

He shrugged. "Should I need to? Ye're as useful to this company than the "real burglar" would 'ave been. And, to be 'onest," he winked at me, "I'm glad yer came in his stead."

I rolled my eyes. "And there you go again."

He chuckled. "Aye, but yer weren't that unwilling not long ago."

I blushed. "You...you...shut up!"

And then we both erupted into nervous laughs.

* * *

Until a worried high-pitched voice shook us off our world.

"Miss Ari!"

I looked up and saw Ori standing up the stairs, clutching his notebook.

"What is it, Ori?"

"It's Thorin, he's awake and wants to see you!" And he disappeared.

I gritted my teeth.

* * *

A hand closed around my own, and I was met with twinkling grey eyes. "Ye'll be fine."

I squeezed his fingers. "Yes, I'll be." And I winked at him before going to meet my fate.


	19. The bear-man

_A/N: Alright, I am as from now on entering strange lands. I will try as I may to guess what changes will be made in the movies, but do not cringe if it isn't either accurate or good. Just tell me, so I know. ;)_

* * *

**19. The Bear-man**

* * *

When I climbed those stairs and rejoined the company, I felt lighter for some reason. Someone shared my secret, and it was a comfort that it was Bofur instead of Gandalf, even if I had a feeling he too knew about my stumbling in this story.

Thorin had indeed awaken, and was sitting up, Balin helping him, wincing with the ghost pain in his ribs, a cut across his chiselled nose.

Two piercing blue eyes found my face at once, and he hissed. "You!"

I stopped on my tracks, Bofur's reassuring form behind me, the other dwarves opening some sort of circle including the angry prince and I.

I pointed a finger at his face. "If you are thinking of either thank me or yell at me for what I did back there, don't!" His eyes widened in the shock that I had somehow guessed what he was about to say. "I saved your sorry ass 'cause you're our leader, and not much more. If it had been between you and any other, I would have saved the other."

A chuckle erupted from behind me, and soon many joined, including Balin, who patted his prince's shoulder. "This lassie has some spirit in her, that's for certain."

He grunted. "Maybe. That remains to be seen."

Then a deep clearing of throat made us all glance over to the stairs, and there stood Gandalf.

"I'd be more than thankful if you didn't use my catchphrases, thank you, Thorin." I chuckled at that, and the wizard smiled. "We are about to depart."

* * *

The Lord of the Eagles, as I knew was called Gwaihir, came to bid us farewell and conversed with Gandalf in shrieks and ruffles of feathers.

Soon, fifteen eagles came parking onto the Carrock, and up we went each and every one of us.

I chuckled lightly as I saw Ori clutching the eagle's neck more than he should have, and Dori's look of annoyance as he witnessed that.

Thorin seemed to be in pain but never made a sound to show it. He was as stoic as a statue.

* * *

And up we went again, and the soft wind caressed my skin again until all I could see was the green of the forest below and the blue of the sky above.

When I finally looked over my shoulder, the Misty Mountains were tiny little peaks, and it made my heart twitch. I had gotten used to their spiking on the horizon. As from then, I was treading into unknown territory.

The eagles drove us even more into Greenwood, until we reached the point where a river passed under their wings.

They landed into soft grass and parted with kind words and farewells from Gandalf.

* * *

And then the wizard turned to us. "I had not meant to come this further east."

Thorin paced forward. "You said you were accompanying us-"

"Until I had something else to attend to. I remember the words well, Thorin Oakenshield. In fact, as we speak, there is a pressing matter that awaits my presence, but I shall give you one or two more days."

His steel eyes had darkened when he had talked of the matter at hand, and I furrowed my brow knowing what it was about.

The Ring around my neck seemed to read my thoughts for at the mention of its master's name in my mind it squeezed my neck a little more than usual.

I passed an absent finger around it to loosen it. "Will you not need help, Gandalf?"

The wizard's eyes settled onto me, and he sent me a kind smile. "No, Miss Ari, I will not, for I will not be alone in this enquiry. I will go with a good friend of mine and fellow wizard, Radagast the Brown."

I smiled. "I have heard of him. It is said he is kind and prefers animals to people." Someone snorted.

Not Gandalf. "Yes, it is true. He is a kind soul, and brave at that. Not unlike yourself, I might say." He winked at me, and I chuckled in answer. "Come now, we must advance and reach safety before night falls, for Greenwood is no longer safe for us to travel through."

* * *

But it didn't take long for Ori, and then Dori, Nori, the boys and Thorin himself to plead Gandalf to stop.

We were by then already under covers of the trees, and were following the river running into the forest.

At last the wizard stopped. "What is it?"

Thorin cast him a hard glare. "It has been days since we last bathed. Let's take the opportunity now that we are close to a river, and be done with it."

Gandalf scratched his beard. "Yes, I guess if you are swift with it." Then his gaze crossed mine, and a smile formed onto his lips. "Miss Ari, don't go far yourself, I would not like to lose you in this dreadful place."

I nodded. "Yes, of course." But I remained locked where I stood.

All around, the dwarves had started taking their clothes off, with only a few exceptions, but as it wasn't the first time I witnessed it, I just cast my eyes up.

And then, at last, someone realised I was still there.

* * *

"Miss Ari? Do you need assistance?"

It was Balin. He had barely removed shoes and hood, and stood not far. I thought it safer not to look directly at him and looked to a branch over his head to keep myself from doing so. "I'd very much appreciate if someone came to...you know...make sure I remained alone."

In the corner of my eyes, I saw him nod.

And then a short chuckle, and the ruffling of bare-feet on grass. "I'll go. I think the lady trusts me enough, don't yer?"

Of course it'd be him.

I snorted. "Yeah, well, that's not so sure, but very well, come along then."

I cast my eyes down and hurried away from the scene, as I heard splashes and laughs as I guessed at least Fili and Kili were already into the water.

Naked.

"Yer know, ye should stop being this prude."

I sorted and cast my companion a glare. "Where I come from I do not really eye people washing every day."

Bofur chuckled. "Well, 'ere we do."

"Well, I won't change my habits." Then I stopped. "This shall do. Will you stay here?"

He chuckled again at the look on my face. "Aye I will."

I looked down. "But, it's too close to the bank!"

He leaned in, a playful smile on his lips. "And what if yer need my assistance? What if yer meet a water-snake?"

I snorted. "False excuse."

"I'll sit 'ere and survey your clothes, don't worry."

But I did worry.

* * *

In fact, Bofur didn't break his promise. His sat his back to the river and whistled as he was, as always, toying with his flute.

And when I got out of the water and back into my clothes – and it was a hard work to get into leathers pants when you still were wet, he stood, and started to unlace his breeches.

I sensed myself blush at once. "What are you doing?"

He winked. "Well, yer did rob me of my wash, didn't ye?" And he pushed a finger to my nose before passing me and – to the noise he then made – took off his breeches.

"Well, then, I leave you to it."

And I returned to the others with a chuckle echoing from behind me.

* * *

When I rejoined with the others, they were all clad back into their clothes, one or two still putting their shoes on.

Gandalf was humming to himself, waiting ahead.

I walked to him. "This person we are going to, is he dangerous?"

The wizard's steel eyes locked to me, and he smirked. "There, there, Miss Ari, would you think I would deliberately make you meet someone dangerous?" I made a face, and he chuckled. "Well, alright. I guess Beorn isn't a villain, as you would say, but it is unwise to cross him, which is why I prefer to accompany you all to his house, in case some of you forget the meaning of courtesy." He looked pointedly at Dwalin and Thorin, I noticed.

I nodded. "Okay. Fair enough, I guess."

* * *

It wasn't long before we started again, and entered the cover of the trees when sun-rays became scarce.

We had entered a part of the woods that looked more like a garden than a part of forest to me.

There were flower-patches almost everywhere the eye fell, and a path of soft grass which led even deeper into the wood. The constant buzzing of bees around us seemed lulling, until I caught sight of one.

I had always hated bees and wasps and so on. Any insect capable of biting me I hated.

So a yelped when an enormous bee entered my sight. I shot a hand to my mouth soon after though.

Gandalf, next to me, quirked an eyebrow. "What is it, Miss Ari?"

I gulped. "The bees. They are huge."

"Yes, they are. Beorn keeps them this way. But do not worry, they will not bite unless you ask them to."

I nodded. "I hope not, for if they do I will surely die of swelling."

He chuckled, and I kept my eyes locked to those bees – as big as hornets, with bands upon their drones more golden than yellow.

* * *

And then we came in sight of a tall hedge through or over which you could not see a thing.

Gandalf stopped on his tracks and turned to our company. "You had better wait here, and when I call or whistle begin to come after me – you will see the way I go – but only in pairs, mind, about five minutes between each pair of you. Come on, Miss Ari, there is a gate somewhere round this way."

I shot a glance at the worried faces of my companions, and hurried along behind the wizard.

He was humming to himself, walking around the hedge to try and find the gate.

I smirked to my feet. "Are you trying to lure Beorn into accepting a company of twelve dwarves into his home?"

Gandalf stopped humming, and huffed. "Sometimes, Miss Ari, I wished you would not know what I think."

I chuckled and remained silent.

* * *

The gate appeared to us merely two minutes after we had gone to look for it. It was made out of a beautiful wood, and over it I could see a garden full of flowers and with several gorgeous horses gently brushing their manes against the grass.

Gandalf pushed the door open, and one of the horses stood, sniffed, and then trotted over to one of the buildings over the garden.

Soon after, the tallest man I had ever seen came out of the building – a stable it seemed – and walked towards us. He was red-haired and bearded, and wore a long woollen tunic to his knees, which didn't hide his knotted muscles at all.

I could have taken him for a hard-working man, and wouldn't have been wrong, if there wasn't that strange air of animal charisma around him. I had the sense I was looking at a giant bear in man form rather than a plain human.

Which, in fact, was exactly how I should have felt.

* * *

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Gandalf smiled, and in this smile I realised I was seeing a joke. Obviously, Beorn had met Gandalf before, and more than once. It seemed to me like the "who are you?" thing was more of a recurring joke than a real question. "I am Gandalf."

"Never heard of him. And what's this little lass?" He stooped low and stared at me up and down before scratching his beard.

"That is Miss Ari, a woman of impeccable manners. I am a wizard, and I have heard of you, if you have not heard of me; but perhaps you have heard of my good friend Radagast who lives near the southern borders of Mirkwood?"

"Yes; not a bad fellow as wizards go, I believe. I used to see him now and again. Well, now I know who you are, or who you say you are. What do you want?"

"To tell you the truth, we have lost our luggage and nearly lost our way, and are rather in need of help, or at least of advice. I may say we have had rather a bad time with goblins in the mountains."

Beorn's eyebrows lifted at that. "Goblins? Oho, you've been having trouble with them have you? What did you go near them for?"

"We did not mean to. They surprised us at night in a pass which we had to cross; we were coming out of the Lands over West into these countries – it is a long tale."

I hid a smirk. Here he went, that clever old man.

* * *

"An old tale, eh? Well, you had better come inside and tell me some of it, if it won't take all day." He walked to a great black wooden door which opened onto a vast hall with a fireplace already cracking.

We sat on a long bench facing a rather large table meant for many more than one, apparently cut and polished roughly but our host himself.

Then Gandalf cleared his throat and resumed. "I was coming over the mountain with a friend or two..."

"Or two? I can only see one, and a little one at that."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I did not like to bother you with a lot of us, until I found out if you were busy. I will give a call, if I may."

"Go on, call away!"

* * *

Gandalf then gave a long whistle. I ceased to breathe for the longest moment, and then, by the door left open, came Thorin and Dwalin.

"One or three, you meant, see! But those aren't Men, they are dwarves!"

Both bowed their heads. "Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin, at your service."

"I don't need your service, thank you, but I expect you need mine. I am not over fond of dwarves; if it is true you are Thorin – son of Thrain son of Thror I believe – and that your companion is respectable, and that you are enemies of goblins and are not up to any mischief in my lands – what are you up to, by the way?"

"They are on their way to visit the land of their fathers, away east beyond Mirkwood, and it is entirely by accident that we are in your lands at all. We were crossing by the High Pass that should have brought us to the road that lies to the south of your country, when we were attacked by the evil goblins – as I was about to tell you."

"Go on telling then!"

* * *

I hid another smirk as I saw the trap closing onto Beorn. He might have been clever, and even smarter than most, but he was totally amiss with Gandalf's strategy. At least by then.

Gandalf get on with our story, planting here and there hints for Beorn to understand that the dwarves were more than two – Balin and Dori came in – then more than four – Nori and Ori – and so on – Fili and Kili – and so on – Oin and Gloin – and finally, when Bofur and Bombur had finally joined the party, we were all there.

"A very good tale!" Beorn stood, a broad smile on his lips. "The best I have heard for a long while. If all beggars could tell such a good one, they might find me kinder. You may be making it all up, of course, but you deserve a supper for the story all the same. Let's have something to eat!"

"Thank you very much." The sentence was repeated a dozen times, and each and every dwarf sat at the table, on the bench.

* * *

I had Thorin on my left and Fili on my right, the latter having put his arms onto the table as if he was saving his part of the wood for food.

It put a smile on my lips.

Perhaps the first true smile since I had come down the mountain.


	20. A day's rest

**20. A day's rest**

* * *

Beorn's various animals soon brought us food, and plenty of it: bread, honey, apples and several herbs which I didn't recognize but which were absolutely delicious.

The man told Gandalf we could stay inside for the night. Inside. Should anyone go out after the sun had set, he or she would know the bear-men's wrath.

All of us swore not to pass the door at night.

And sure, for we had arrived a little before the sky turned violet, and then ink-blue.

* * *

Beorn stood from the table and bid us the goodnight, and got out, a roar almost immediately echoing after him.

Gloin sighed. "Well well, that is a peculiar someone."

Gandalf took out his pipe and went to sit by the fireplace. "Careful, Master Dwarf, it almost sounds rude."

Many others stood and went to join Gandalf, taking out pipes of their own, humming in their beards.

It was the first quiet night we had in a far too-long time.

* * *

I noticed that I wasn't the only one who had stayed at the table, although I probably was the only who could have.

Ori had fallen asleep, his notebook clutched in his hands, his head onto his folded arms, a peaceful breath coming out of his half-open lips.

I eyed the dancing flames for a long moment before I realised I too was weary.

* * *

I was standing when someone – who I soon discovered was Fili – called my name.

"Come, Miss Ari, you know such beautiful songs, you must sing one now!"

I came to stand behind Thorin, the closest to me, and shook my head. "Really, Fili, I'd rather not, unless you all wish to sleep at once."

I crossed Bombur's and Nori's gaze and it was certain that was indeed their purpose.

So I sighed. "Do all of you wish for another song?"

Gandalf chuckled and nodded. "Yes, Miss Ari, it has been a long time, for my part."

And all the others nodded and approved vigorously.

I sighed again and sat crossed-legged onto the wooden floor. "Very well, then, but it might strike a chord." I glanced towards Bofur, who winked at me, his flute ready in-between his lips.

* * *

"_Far over the Misty Mountains rise_

_ And leave us standing upon the height_

_ What was before, we'll see once more_

_ Is our kingdom a distant light?_

_ Fiery mountain beneath the moon_

_ The words unspoken will be there soon_

_ For home a song that echoes on_

_ And all who find us will know the tune._

_ Some folk we never forgetting_

_ Some kind we never forgive_

_ Haven't seen the back of us yet_

_ We'll fight as long as we live_

_ All eyes on the hidden door_

_ To Lonely Mountain's borne_

_ We'll ride in the gathering storm_

_ Until we get our long-forgotten gold._

_ We lay under the Misty Mountains cold_

_ In slumbers deep and dreams of gold_

_ We must awake our lives to make_

_ And in the darkness a torch we hold_

_ From long ago when lanterns burnt_

_ Until this day our hearts have yearned_

_ Her fate unknown the Arkenstone_

_ What was stolen must be returned._

_ Oh oh oh...ohohohohoh..._

_ We must awake and make the day_

_ To find a song for heart and soul._

_ Some folk we never forget_

_ Some kind we never forgive_

_ Haven't seen the end of it yet_

_ We'll fight as long as we live_

_ All eyes on the hidden door_

_ To Lonely Mountain's borne_

_ We'll ride in the gathering storm_

_ Until we get our long-forgotten gold_

_ Far away from Misty Mountains cold._"

* * *

And when the last notes faded into the air and Bofur's flute left his lips, many a dwarf had fallen asleep.

Not Thorin.

Who stood, wincing a little at the receding pain in his ribs, and took my collar, glaring at me.

"Who told you about the borne? And the Arkenstone?"

I glared back at him, shooting daggers with my eyes – or so I hoped. "I am your Burglar, Thorin Oakenshield, and an infant would have understood about the borne when Master Elrond read the moon-runes."

I paused, and stared at the dwarven prince. The flares of his nostrils were dangerously moving in and out.

"And about the stone? Who told you about the stone? No one knows about it!" He had reduced himself to hissing, for three or four dwarves were still awake, and staring at us in awe.

I huffed. "Yes, of course, not one person hearing the story of your grandfather, Thror, King under the Mountain, would have heard of the King-jewel, the Arkenstone, bright as daylight."

I heard a gasp behind me, but ignored it.

"No one, apart from the direct descendants of the Men of Dale, could have known about that."

And then, I saw a shadow above our heads, and a deep voice hushing us to silence. "Stop now, Thorin! The time is not for quarrelling, and Miss Ari here has all the rights to be offended at your conduct!"

Thorin let go of my collar, and turned to glare at the wizard. "What? You knew about that too?"

Gandalf sighed and nodded. "As Miss Ari said. Your grandfather's story can't be told without mentioning the King-jewel. Now peace. It is time to lie and sleep."

Thorin glared at me one last time, and then walked away, Balin on his heels, whom he gestured away with a grunt.

* * *

Gandalf was looking down at me when I turned back my attention to him.

His steel gaze was too heavy to be ignored.

"What is it, Gandalf?"

He shook his head. "Despite what I just said, Miss Ari, I too believe you know much more than you should about this party."

And he too walked away.

* * *

I swore under my breath, and decided to go sit by a window.

Beorn's windows were as high as a Man, so I could easily sit before one and gaze up, up into the dark sky outside.

Soon, a figure came to sit by me.

I sighed. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Nothin' to be serry for, Ari. Thorin's a harsh dwarf sometimes."

I smiled a little. "You don't seem to question my knowledge."

"We both know why I don't. Te be 'onest, I didn't know 'bout that Arkenstone you spoke about, but I won't ask. Surely it is too great a secret, or Thorin wouldn't 'ave snapped like that."

I turned my head and met Bofur's grey eyes. "You didn't know about it?"

He shrugged, and I noticed he had taken his hat off. I liked him more like that. "Nay, I didn'. I'm not related to Thorin, see, while all the others are."

My eyes widened. "Seriously?"

He chuckled softly. "Aye. Dori and his brothers are cousins, as are Balin and Dwalin. And Gloin and Oin too. Bombur, Bifur and I were the only ones unrelated."

I gulped. "The, why did you join the Quest?"

Another chuckle. "Te be 'onest, I wanted a bit of fun, and of money, and it could bring me both. I over'eard Balin talking about it one morning in the Blue Mountains, and I applied for it after." Then his gaze crossed mine, and a smirk formed onto his lips. "Why are yer askin'? Tired of me, are yer?"

I snorted. "Yeah, as if. You are the only sensible person here. And I'm including the wizard."

Bofur chuckled again, a real, true chuckle. "Thank you."

I smiled at him, and met his eyes, twinkling with the flames behind me. "You're very welcome."

And we remained that way for a long moment again. Silent, sitting beside each other, just enjoying the company.

I do remember though a kiss on the forehead when Bofur left to sleep.


	21. Meeting the Greenwood

**21. Meeting the Greenwood**

* * *

The following morning, I was awaken by a soft hand shaking me off my sleep.

"Up you get, Miss Ari, or there won't be any breakfast left for you!"

I groaned. "Not now, Ori!"

Then I heard many laughs around me, and my eyes fluttered open.

When they had gotten used to the light, I made out Balin, Nori and Kili, all three looking at me with devilish grins on their lips, a good portion of bread in their hands and mouths.

I shot up at once. "Don't you dare eat all of it!"

Balin chuckled. "Do not worry, Miss Ari, you have someone taking care of that for you."

I quirked an eyebrow before getting up, but soon understood his meaning.

Bofur had protected a part of the breakfast for me from his brother's wandering hands.

* * *

After we had eaten well, Beorn and Gandalf strode inside, deep in conversation.

From what I understood, Gandalf had decided to tell Beorn the whole story of our quest, and even if it made me uncomfortable, I thought it a reasonably good idea.

The skin-changer stopped at the edge of the table, and locked his eyes with Thorin. "Well well, Thorin, son of Thrain son of Thror, this is an interesting quest you have started!"

All the dwarves stopped their talking at once. Even Bombur stopped nibbling the last piece of bread he had from breakfast.

"I will help, if I can. I will give you ponies, but you will have to send them back when you reach the gate of the forest."

Another pause, and then Thorin nodded. "Understood."

"I will give you food also. If you are careful with it, it might last weeks. Now", he stooped low and pushed his hands onto the table, and everyone was glued to his words, "some advice. You cannot drink water from anywhere in Mirkwood, or you will meet your death. There are streams and springs before you reach it, so fill your water-pouches before entering. Do not hunt anything, for nothing is good to eat apart from nuts, and it is not yet the time for it."

Gandalf cleared his throat. "Thank you, Beorn. I am sure our company will be careful."

Thorin then spoke up. "What road shall we take?"

Beorn looked back at the dwarven prince. "There is a road which brings someone all the way through Mirkwood. But if you strode from it...then...I cannot guarantee your safe passage."

Many a dwarf grumbled at that.

Surely Mirkwood seemed like a dangerous place, but weeks of food might be enough, _should_ be enough.

No?

* * *

We ate with Beorn for lunch, and then thanked him many times before taking the ponies he had lent us.

They were kind beasts which were easily mounted without a saddle or reins. All you had to do was tell them where you wanted to go.

I was given a white mare going by the name of Ivy. I liked it.

* * *

Beorn had told us that the main road of the forest was dangerous for us to take, because it was misused and lost the further you went on it.

He told us to make for the northern border of Mirkwood, where the old forest road laid.

But he did tell us that goblins used that road from time to time.

* * *

It took us three days to reach the border.

By then, the tree trunks had grown larger, the branches began to be more gnarled, and the leaves darker.

I did not like the look of Mirkwood at all.

* * *

And then, finally, we reached the point where there was a huge gate within the trees, and a path swallowed in darkness ran into the depths of the forest.

Gandalf stopped the horse Beorn had lent him, and dismounted.

"Well, this is when you send the ponies back and our paths go their own separate ways."

Thorin shook his head. "What if I think they'd be more useful with us?"

"Then, Thorin Oakenshield, you will have to face the wrath of Beorn, for you promised."

The prince didn't falter his gaze, but Balin came to put a hand to his shoulder. "Come, Thorin, you have indeed promised, and there's not need for us to make another enemy."

We all took our packs from the ponies' backs, and wrapped them around our shoulders.

Mine, I suspected, was lighter than those of most of the dwarves, for I was not strong at all next to them. But I was a woman, and I guessed this explained that.

Thorin was still grim, and I thought he really didn't want to part with either the ponies or the wizard, but both had to go.

* * *

I was flatting Ivy's mane when Gandalf came to stand by me.

"Miss Ari, a word?"

My eyes widened at the tone he used – halfway between concerned and amused – but I nodded and followed him all the same. "What is it, Gandalf?"

"Now, I am leaving the dwarves in your care during my absence. I hope they will behave. Although Thorin is their leader, I do advise you to lead them...discreetly. Make sure the food isn't spent too quickly, make sure none approach the black stream. And for heaven's sake, stop getting closer to Bofur!"

All the while, I had nodded in approval. Except for that last sentence. "What-?"

"Everyone here has noticed how you grew closer to each other, I the first, I believe. This is not good, Miss Ari."

"And why not?" The blush that had crept on my cheeks turned from embarrassment to annoyance.

"Because he is not of your race. And because..." he looked around, making sure no one was listening, "because you are not from here!"

It could have surprised me that he'd say that, but it didn't. I had suspected Gandalf's knowledge for far too long for that, and I even thought Galadriel might have had a hand in this.

So I just crossed my arms. "I am old enough to make my own choices, Gandalf, thank you, and I am old enough to choose whom I'd want to be friends with."

The wizard's steel eyes rolled under his bushy eyebrows. "Stubborn woman! Be careful, that is all I ask! If your thoughts are too...unfocused, you might not notice danger ahead."

I made a face. "You think that I'd be lovestruck enough not to think about anything else?" I threw my hands in the air. "That's the cherry on top of the cake!" And I walked away, still grumbling.

* * *

I noticed how Gandalf's gaze didn't leave me before he said his goodbyes, and I noticed how he stared at me when the moment had come.

I just glared at him.

Me. Lovestruck.

In what world did he think I lived?


	22. Darkness will fall

**22. Darkness will fall**

* * *

After Gandalf had left us, it took our company another long hour before we decided to finally enter the forest.

An hour was enough time to fill all our water pouches, to take a quick wash, and to drink our fill, for apparently water would be harsh to find in those dark depths.

I had noticed how light seemed to have a harsh time getting through the thick leaves of Mirkwood's trees, but I did not expect the sudden lack of it when I set foot in the forest.

My eyes weren't as keen as the dwarves – or the Hobbits – and I carefully took a place in-between two of my companions to make sure I would not walk somewhere I shouldn't.

It was as if night had fallen and the sole light we had was the one from the stars, for there was no light as bright as the moon nowhere near.

* * *

As time went by – and it was difficult to make the hours when you were in such a place – things started to move around us.

As much as nothing had moved when we had entered the wood – it was as if the trees themselves were staring at us, a very peculiar sensation to be sure – I could by then hear something – or someone – hurrying onto the ground, some ruffling, thumping, and sometimes, as a whisper of the wind, a hiss.

But worse were the webs.

I had already figured that the tale where Bilbo – so I – should defeat the spawn of Ungoliant would not be an agreeable one, but seeing the thickness of those webs, I started to fear that more than giant spiders, they were actually trained-to-kill spiders.

* * *

"Are you alright, Miss Ari? You seem pale."

I looked beside me where Dori was walking, and shook the thought of a spider in samurai armour with a katana hidden between its legs off my mind. "I'm alright, I guess, thank you Dori. I'm just not very comfortable with all those webs."

"Yes, I know how you feel. They look properly disgusting."

That was not quite the word I would have used, but all the same.

* * *

Even if the hours counted down and we didn't realise it, one thing was for sure: night had started to fall.

The faint light that resided in Mirkwood was fading, like a lightbulb who was about to die.

Thorin lifted a hand. "We have to stop or we won't see the path ahead."

So we settled our packs down for the night.

It was hot and wet in there, as it would be, I suppose, in a jungle back "home". So no need for a bedroll at all.

What I would have given for a cold shower!

Supper was frugal. Two bites of honey-bread and one gulp of water – even if Bombur tried to negotiate more.

* * *

And when we laid down to try and sleep, darkness engulfed us all.

A darkness as you would not imagine.

I, used to the orange lights of the streets or the starlight or moonlight, could not picture a total darkness, and yet that's what it was.

I moved a hand before my eyes.

And could not see a thing moving.

Thorin decided to take on watch for the night, and asked us to sleep huddled together, to make sure we wouldn't lose someone during the night.

Bofur settled to my left, Ori to my right.

And it was lulled by Ori's soft snores that I managed to fall asleep.

* * *

This went on for days and days on.

I got used to being always thirsty and hungry, but I was too afraid to run low on food or water to indulge those primary needs.

As a result, I was feeling weak, especially the days after I had watched for the night.

Dori, who was now always walking beside me, had by then taken a habit of holding my arm to make sure I would not fall of exhaustion.

One evening, Thorin glared at me and asked why I was so weaker than them, for whom lack of food or water didn't seem to be the end of the world.

After trying to make him understand that Men had not the same metabolism than dwarves, I gave up and just told him I did it on purpose because I was a whiny little girl.

That had made half the camp chuckle quietly – for it had been very dark already, and the usual eyes that followed the dark had begun to surround us.

* * *

The eyes.

I had not believed Thorin when he had talked about those on our second day in, but the night I first watched, I saw them, and it made me feel very exposed.

They looked like insect eyes, although very bigger, and I knew it couldn't have been elves' eyes, for no Elf could have eyes as white as a dead.

I just hoped they belonged to nothing more dangerous than a giant moth or giant bat.

If they belonged to giant spiders, I would have lost my mind.

* * *

One day, finally, we reached the dark stream Beorn had told us about.

The water ran quickly and so strongly then it would not be possible to walk through it without being taken away.

And anyway, I had a feeling that water was no good to touch either.

Thorin turned to his nephews. "Fili, Kili, can you see something? The far bank?"

Kili walked carefully to the edge of the water, and his eyes wrinkled as he tried to see further.

A Hobbit would have been useful by then!

"Yes, I can see something! It looks like a boat!"

"Can you tell how far it is?"

"Not far. I should be able to hustle it with a rope."

His uncle nodded at that, and so there went a rope and a hook.

* * *

I, as one of the thinnest, posted myself close to Kili to catch the rope in case.

He threw it once, and we heard a big "splash".

"Not far enough."

Thorin seemed to start losing his temper, and I hoped Kili would manage one of the next couple of times, or he would have to wipe away the sting of a slap.

Fortunately for us, Kili caught the boat the second time around.

But it was tied to the other bank, and we needed to be careful not to pull too strong, or it would go off into the current.

Dwalin, Nori and Fili helped Kili pulling the rope, and at last, with a loud "crack", I saw the darkened edge of a wooden boat enter my poor sight.

I caught the edge of it before it effectively disappeared.

* * *

Thorin walked into it at once. "Fili, Kili, Miss Ari, with me." His nephews nodded and got into the tiny boat, but I didn't move yet. "That's as many as the boat can support, I'm afraid. Next, Balin, Dwalin, Oin and Gloin, I think. Dori, Nori, Ori and Bofur. And last, Bombur."

The fattest of us didn't seem pleased by that, but his brother had soon pointed a finger in his face. "Yer needn't be so fat! Now stop whining!"

When I got into the boat, I was pushed against Kili, for even if it floated, I doubted that four was a nice number for it.

Still, when Fili had cast another rope and hook to pull us towards the bank, the boat started to move against the current, from Thorin's and Fili's strength alone.

* * *

Soon, I could not see anything but my companions. Both banks were swallowed in darkness for my eyes.

And then, at last, after at least five minutes of fighting, we reached the far bank.

Kili helped me out at once, and then Thorin yelled into the darkness that Dwalin could pull the boat back in.

I watched the frail boat disappear again, and prayed to whomever might listen that it would hold 'till the end.

* * *

Everything went fine until the end.

Bombur was the last to arrive, and as his brother was standing next to me at the edge of the bank, I heard a dangerous creak.

I looked back at Thorin, eyes widened in fear. "I think the boat is giving in!"

The dwarven prince hurried at my side, and before we could utter another word, another deafening crack, and a huge hand trying to get hold of something entered our sight.

With a reflex I did not know I had, I caught Bombur's fingers, but as he was falling into the water, his weight was pulling me down.

I let out a shout of pain when someone caught my legs and pulled me the opposite way, but still, Bombur was slipping away from me.

And then, a broad figure came beside me, and Thorin's hand caught Bombur's above my own, and both of us pulled and pulled, and pulled, and finally, we were all back onto the bank.

Bombur, wet and almost drowned, coughed water once or twice, and then curled into a ball, and fell asleep.

* * *

Thorin soon cursed aloud. "Foolish dwarf! He was lucky Miss Ari saw his hand before I did!"

I was standing above Bombur, in awe, my legs and arms still painful from too much pulling.

Bofur was kneeling next to his brother, sighing. "Idiot." Then his grey eyes, almost dark in this faint light, met mine. "Are yer alright?"

I nodded, a small smirk onto my lips. "Maybe I've gained a few inches that way."

He chuckled back, and then all turned silent.

* * *

A sound, close to a hunting horn, in fact close to Master Elrond's horn, blew in the distance.

Balin and Thorin exchanged a gloomy glance, while I, well...felt hope return.

If Elves were hunting this way, then we must have drawn closer to the eastern border of Mirkwood, and the realm of Thranduil.

Not that it was any consolation at all, when you knew something about the man.


	23. Of webs and venom

**23. Of webs and venom**

* * *

The following day started badly, as Bombur had obviously not awaken.

Four of the strongest had to carry him, and that meant Dwalin, Thorin himself, Fili, and Nori. Kili served as leader, Balin as rear-guard, whereas I, Ori, Dori, Oin, Gloin and Bofur carried all the bags altogether.

Unfortunately for us, the food levels were starting to dangerously lower, and the packs were not as heavy as they used to be.

I just wished we could hurry.

* * *

A week later – at least it seemed like a week it that timeless place – food had almost disappeared entirely from our packs. To our luck, Bombur needed none, and that was saving much.

Thorin stopped the company when we reached a small valley, lighter than the rest, but still, endless in appearance.

"Is there no end to this wretched place?" He cursed, and then turned to us, settling Bombur down with the rest. "You!" I quickly realised it was me he was pointing at. "You can climb trees?"

I snorted. "Do I look like a monkey to you, Thorin Oakenshield?"

He glared at me for a second, then, as usual, Balin came to calm him down, and looked at me, a kind smile on his lips. "Miss Ari, would you mind climb a tree and see if we are close to the edge of the forest?"

I stopped glaring at the prince, and smiled back. "I will, Balin, when it's asked properly."

I settled my backpack down, and quickly chose the easiest tree to climb into.

* * *

Its leaves were a combination of golden and red, red as wine.

As I climbed in it, thousands of insects flew out of it, buzzing in my face.

I closed my eyes in the end, not daring to look either down or up.

And then, all of a sudden, I saw red behind my eyelids, light burning my then fragile pupils.

Carefully, I opened one eye, and then the other, as a soft wind caressed my face.

I was above the trees, and the sun was high in a late-summer's day.

Facing me, an endless forest.

But as I turned around, a small smile formed onto my lips.

We were almost there.

The smiled erased itself as I caught a glimpse of a golden tower whose point was higher than the trees themselves.

By crossing the forest to its end, we'd go awfully close to Thranduil's hidden halls.

* * *

"So?" was the question that welcomed me back down.

I smiled. "We are almost to the edge. But," I cut the cheers erupting from many of my companions, "the Elves are not far either."

Thorin growled. "Thranduil owes me a dragon's death."

Balin put a hand to his shoulder. "I'd rather not come close to him, though, lad."

I tilted my head to the side. "At least one of us has some sense back in him." Thorin immediately glared at me. "I know you want revenge, but we have to reach the Mountain quickly. I would rather not become imprisoned by some roguish Elves, thank you."

Many a "Aye" could be heard then.

Thorin grumbled, and then nodded. "Very well. We will be careful. Off we go!"

* * *

The following morning, a change arose that brought hope to all of us.

Bombur woke up.

Even if it wasn't in his old self.

The poor lad was always rubbing his stomach and pulling his brother's sleeve to get food.

But we had eaten the last of it the previous evening.

* * *

That evening, I was the one to set watch.

Since we had entered the valley though, more light came through the leaves, and night was a little less dark than it used to be.

Even the eyes left us alone from time to time.

* * *

It was some time after midnight that my closest companion stirred, and awoke.

I smiled down at him, the contours of his face now almost visible in the thick darkness. "Couldn't sleep?"

Bofur's chuckle was soft as a whisper, but I still caught it. "I'm hungry, mind you."

It erased the smile off my lips. My stomach hurt a little too. "Yes, I am too. But we shall get out of here soon, and then...I would even eat grass."

Bofur sat up next to me. "Isn't it a li'le lonely, watching all by yerself?"

"It is, but I am not so lonely now, am I?"

"That's right yer aren't." He patted my thigh, lingering there for a split moment.

Gandalf's words echoed in my mind at that moment, but I pushed them away.

I was not love struck.

Merely infatuated.

* * *

It was the following evening that something changed our whole fate.

I maybe grew weaker quicker than dwarves, but they were far grumpier with lack of food.

That evening, a horn blew not far, and up came on the path a white deer, bright as daylight.

Kili caught his bow, and before I could have shouted "No!", the deer had caught sight of us and ran off the path.

And soon, most of the dwarves were after it, Kili shooting arrows that all failed to touch their aim.

* * *

I remained back with Bombur and Ori, the only ones who had stayed behind, but soon, we heard people running around us.

I looked over at my two companions and was about to tell them to be careful when a figure jumped down a tree and pointed an arrow right in my face.

"What are you doing here, dwarf?"

* * *

The Elf was a woman, and fair at that. Red hair flowed down her back, two sky-blue eyes almost dark with her wrath.

She was clad in green leather, and the two swords hanging at her belt left little to imagination when it came to her profession.

I put a hand to my chest and bowed the head. "I am Ariana, daughter of Men, and friend of Elves."

She snorted. "I have never seen a daughter of Men so small, and you surely are no friend of my kin."

Ori squeaked as her grip on her arrow strengthened.

I stood her stare. "I do not lie. Let me show you." I put a hand down over my pocket.

She kept staring at me, then down at my leather trousers. And then, slowly, she nodded.

Then slowly, I took something from my pocket, something I had salvaged from the goblin plunder.

I held it up in my palm. "You know what this is, don't you, Wood-Elf?"

Ori gasped, as her eyes widened in shock.

In my hand resided a small leaf carved in silver.

"The Leaf of Lorien." She then lowered her bow in one swift movement, only to lift it back up, this time in Ori's face. "Even if you tell the truth, these two are dwarves all right."

I nodded. "Yes, they are, but none of the brightest or best warriors. Surely you see it." I put a calming hand onto Ori's shoulder, who had started to shake dangerously.

* * *

The Elf pondered my words.

For long moments she stayed there, staring at us, and just as I thought she would give in, in came my company, all bind, lead by a single Elf.

I gasped myself as I recognized the unmistakable regal look in his stormy eyes.

Legolas.

Not blonde, but brown hair flowed down his back.

He nodded at his fellow Elf, and told her one single sentence so quickly I had no time to catch the words.

And then, I realised he hadn't seen me.

I walked back carefully, hidden behind Bofur's stature, and whispered to the dwarf.

"I am about to disappear. Don't tell the others, but I will follow close."

And I put the Ring around my finger.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the She-Elf cursed into her breath. "There was a daughter of Men, she bore the Leaf of Lorien, and now she is gone! How could she be gone?"

Legolas held up a hand, his eyes flying through the trees, his grip tightened onto his bow. "Quiet, Tauriel. I heard something coming."

Tauriel – and it was a beautiful name – cursed between her breath and took up her bow. "I thought we had lost them!"

"Apparently not." He looked down at the dwarves, and God I hoped I would never see that look of hatred upon his face. "Take the prince, leave the others, it will slow them down."

Tauriel nodded. "As you wish." She put her bow back into her quiver, and lifted Thorin on her shoulders as if he weighed nothing.

The dwarven prince, gagged as he was, couldn't do a thing to help his friends, left, helpless, onto the ground.

* * *

I hurried to them once both Elves had disappeared through the trees, and cut Balin's binds with Sting.

"Miss Ari, hide!" He pushed me away – and how he knew I was there when I still was wearing the Ring I do not know – just in time.

Three enormous spiders erupted from the trees and lashed themselves at my friends, grabbing them with their legs.

Two of them were hissing together, in what seemed like spider-speech.

And then, the eleven remaining dwarves when all hoisted up onto the spiders' backs, and off they went.

Me following close. Well, as close as I could seeing how fast those went...

* * *

Fortunately for me, one spider, the one which had not taken any dwarves on its back, had left quite a distance between her sisters and her.

I tried to catch up with her, and when I did, I let out a loud whistle.

All three stopped, the closest to me hissing to the other two who resumed hurrying off.

The last spider, green as a sickly tree, carefully walked unknowingly towards me.

With a fling of Sting, she fell to the ground, a gash between its eyes.

Another slash, and she died with a faint squeak which angered her sisters ahead.

I looked down at my sword, now covered his greenish blood. "There's a reason why you're called Sting. And that's not Roxanne."

And I hurried around the dead spider and after the remaining two.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could before I reached what looked like the entrance of a cave.

In fact, the spiders had threaded a web so thick into upper branches that it looked like a ceiling.

And there, hanging from the "ceiling", were my friends, wrapped into thick webs, and not moving an inch.

A couple of more webs hanged there, but apparently contained nothing more than giant insects.

I approached as silently as I could, and cursed the day leather trousers started to sound like trash bags moving.

One spider heard me move once.

It was as red as flames, and was by far the biggest of the three.

It hissed to its sister, black as night, which came closer to one bundle, in which a dwarf had started moving again.

Up its big sting went, and the dwarf let out a squeak of pain as it bit.

I silently cursed.

I really hoped that dwarves were tougher than Men or Hobbits when it came to spider venom.

I remembered all-too-well what happened to a man's insides when stuck by enough venom.

* * *

The spider was drawing closer to me by the second, and I stopped breathing for a moment.

Closer and closer it got.

Until something moved to the left.

The spider's eyes shot to that place, and it hurried towards where the noise had come from.

I took my chance then.

Taking the opportunity of my noises being covered by the giant spider's ruffling not far, I ran towards its sister, and jumped high enough to drive Sting through the hard armour of its back.

It hissed in pain and whirled around, giving me just enough time to slip my sword right between its eyes.

The spider fell dead.

* * *

And I ran away as its sister hurried towards us.

That spider took quite a longer time to be killed, as it was more clever than it sisters, and that apparently its armour was tougher also.

In fact, I thought of climbing into a tree high enough to fall onto its back and kick Sting into its skull, slamming it down with my boot to make sure it reached the brain.

It kicked me off its back, but before it could have reached me – a shadow onto the ground by then – it dropped dead.

An arrow through the skull.

* * *

I hurried away from the scene: Elves coming in a dozen and cutting the strings from the webs, helping – or throwing – my friends down.

Tauriel was among them, not Legolas.

She approached the red spider. "This one has been killed with an elvish blade." She took Sting's hilt and pulled hard, freeing it from the skull it had entered. "I have seen you before." She eyed it a moment, before hanging it back at her belt.

I glared at the woman, swearing in my breath that I would take back what was mine.

If I ever reached Thranduil's halls unnoticed...


	24. A King and his kin

_A/N: Hello dear readers! I have an announcement to make. For the following two - maybe even five - chapters, I'm using the plot of a video game I used to own. It should explain some of Ari's doings around Thranduil's halls, and later, maybe even in Laketown. ;)_

* * *

**24. A King and his kin**

* * *

Following Elves was not as easy as it looks, even if said Elves had to carry eleven stunned dwarves.

I had a hard time keeping up with the long graceful strides, and keeping hidden, as Tauriel, who was walking behind the group in case, was regularly turning around, her keen eyes trying to make a silhouette in the faint light. And I knew that she had heard me.

Or smelt me, as she was also wrinkling her nose from time to time.

I was no idiot, and she wasn't either. I knew she had not believed I had run away.

I knew Tauriel knew I was following somehow.

What was puzzling was that she didn't seem to find it a bad idea to let an invisible stranger enter her King's walls...

* * *

We walked like that for about an hour. Tauriel stopped before what looked like an ivy-carved bridge which lead to a huge palace under one slope covered by trees.

She stood there, blocking the way, her eyes still trying to make my figure in the light.

Fortunately for me, the sun was shy that day, and no shadow could be cast onto the earth.

Still, I had no way to go through without being seen or touched, and over they lead my friends, until I could not see them anymore.

* * *

I cursed under my breath and then took the decision to look around if there was another way to cross the flowing water.

Round and round I went, for the river was long and large, until I finally found a fallen trunk covering almost all of the distance in the water.

I watched to my left, where I could still see Tauriel's form in the distance, and then looked down.

If I jumped too short, I would fall into the water.

I cursed once again, and then launched myself forward.

The tip of my boot touched the water, but with its current, Tauriel didn't hear it.

I crawled down the trunk until I reached the edge.

It would need a rather long jump.

* * *

That's when I saw it. A branch stooping low almost in my face, thick as an arm.

I tilted my head to the side. Well, it was my chance, even if I hated climbing.

I threw my arms into the air and caught the branch. I pulled once or twice to make sure it would hold, and pulled myself up.

The sole strength of my arms would never had been enough if I hadn't found a stump into the trunk to hoist me up.

Up and up I went until I found the trunk, a good ten meters high above the water.

Now, all I needed was to go down...

* * *

I waited and looked for what seemed like an eternity before I spotted what looked like a carved window into the slope, not far down.

I crawled down the next branch until I was close enough, and jumped.

I almost missed it.

If my boot hadn't been caught in a root, I was surely slipping down and back into the river.

But I was lucky as a Hobbit, and it was enough for now.

* * *

The window was open a little, and down I could see a beautiful bedroom with green beddings and ivy everywhere on the walls.

I felt like it was a woman's, strangely.

As I slipped inside, though, the door opened.

A beautiful woman – as I had guessed – entered the room, stopping immediately to gaze at the now widely opened window.

She tilted her head to the side and sniffed once before shrugging and coming to close the window, humming a tune between her breath.

Torches were alight in there, and I would have been seen if I hadn't had the time to hide under the bed.

When the She-Elf exited the room, I got out of my hiding-place and got out myself.

* * *

Thranduil's halls were endless, and if I hadn't heard careful curses sent in Khuzdul, I would probably never have found the way towards the throne room.

And yet here I was, standing in the doorway of a huge hall with pillars and terraces, a tall blonde Elf standing before my friends, a crown made of antlers on his head. His eyes were the brightest of blue, so clear that they could have appeared white.

His son was standing next to him, his bow his hand though not pointed at anyone.

It was the first time I actually could picture Legolas with a submissive look on his face.

* * *

Thranduil first stopped his paces in front of Balin, who I could see the stance of from behind – and he was tense – and stooped low to stare at his face. "I know you, dwarf."

Balin's head lifted. "I lived under the Mountain when my king Thror still ruled it."

"Ah, yes, you were at Prince Thorin's side, I remember now." Then he dismissed him and walked towards the far end, were he stopped in front of the young brothers. "And you have the bearings of Durin's line. Surely you are Thorin's nephews, Fili and Kili, if I am not mistaken."

I hated the sound of his voice – slurry and poisonous as I had never though possible in the mouth of an Elf. It was as if he had followed the path of those he had not helped and was happy of it, mocking them even.

Then he grew tired of standing, and went to sit upon his wooden throne, a hand to his face as if he was wary. "What were you doing in my realm, dwarves? Surely you have an explanation."

None spoke.

I took the opportunity to walk further into the hall, hiding behind a pillar, making sure my shadow was not visible to others – and it looked like a part of the ivy-covered pillar.

"One of my guards spoke of a Daughter of Men accompanying you, I wonder why that is..."

I hissed through my teeth at the sound of profound envy in his voice, as if I would be an item to be put into a collection.

But none spoke either then.

Thranduil sighed. "Very well, then. Bring them to the dungeons and feed them, I would not want dead dwarves for interrogation. Oh, and put the Durin's princes into another cell, they might be of some use."

Guards then came to take the dwarves and pull them towards a side-door – I made a mental note to get pass it later – while I stayed, Legolas seeming to wish to talk.

* * *

"Yes, my son?"

Legolas walked towards his father, bowing the head as he did so. "What would you have me do, Father?"

Thranduil hummed for a moment. "Go with Tauriel, and try and find that Daughter of Men. She can't have hidden far, and the bridge can't be crossed if I don't wish it to be. Find her, and bring her to me. She might be an interesting guest."

Legolas bowed his head lower, and then turned around to exit the room.

My eyes widened as I saw him wince. As if what his father had asked him to do was a hard job.

I stood there for a moment still, while Thranduil sat, humming to himself, alone.

It's only when he stood to exit the room that I moved, running towards the side-door I had seen.

* * *

It wasn't a door so to speak, more like bars, sealed onto rock and impossible to open.

That is, when you hadn't noticed the gems upon levels not far across a stream running into the hall.

I jumped easily over it and stood before three gems – one blue, one violet, one pink – and levels the same colour.

I took one gem into my hand – the rock surprisingly warm – and pushed into into the level, which immediately moved down.

I did the same with both the others, and then hurried back to the door.

I only had the time to slide behind a barrel lying there before a guard came to stand by the door.

"Strange, I was certain we had closed it." And he went to the levels, removing the gems, giving him just enough time to get past the door before the bars lowered again.

* * *

The room in which I was looked like a watchtower. A large wooden table stood in the centre of it, a few guards sitting around it and drinking faire water while laughing clearly.

On the far end, I could see a tunnel going down, and then a ladder going onto a higher levels.

I could heard voices cursing above my head, and guessed that was where my friends were kept.

I decided to look over to the tunnel first.

It was easy to pass unnoticed through the laughs and with wooden pillars hiding my shadow to keen eyes.

Still, I think I heard one Elf gasp as he caught a glimpse at a shadow without owner just as I entered the dark tunnel.

* * *

It was going down and down, and the air was colder. I could hear a river running not far, and as I followed the tunnel, it was sure I was actually running right to it.

I stopped just in time. One pace more, and I would have bumped into a tall, brown-haired Elf with a notebook, counting something I could not see, as he hid it.

Apparently, he wasn't alone in the room, for he soon started to speak to someone else.

"Twelve barrels. That's three less that last time. The Men of Laketown shall hear about this."

The other, a woman, answered. "And if the apples they sent us are not our King's taste, they shall even burn."

Both laughed clearly, which I found disrespectful towards the Men they had enslaved, but this place was not like any other Elven place I had ever seen...

* * *

Still, I had just witnessed the arrival of our ride the Laketown.

Twelve barrels, just waiting for dwarves to climb into it.

Just how I would make them enter it without being seen, I did not know...yet.


	25. Fleeing

**25. Fleeing**

* * *

Time passed. Days stretched into weeks, weeks into months.

I found food hidden into kitchens, slept into empty bedrooms, hid all day long, and soon, Thranduil's halls held little secrets left to me.

The barrels had left for Laketown not long after arriving, and even if I had had a brilliant idea of how to free my friends, I still had at that time no clue to where Thorin was held.

* * *

I found him three weeks in, as I wandered into the lower parts of the halls.

He was kept into a single cell, as wide as an actual bedroom, en empty plate at the door.

I had removed the Ring from my finger as soon as I was certain to be alone.

The dwarven prince had, for once, seemed happy to see me.

"Miss Ari! How-?"

"Now might not be the moment, Thorin. Are you alright?" I scanned him for injuries, but apart from some bruises gained when he was struggling against the guards bringing him daily to the King, he was fine.

"I am faring well. How are our companions?"

"I go see them once or twice a day. Kili and Fili are in a separate cell, but not far from the others."

He had brought his blue eyes down. "Alas, I see no way out for us. But you can go."

I had smirked. "Fortunately for you, Thorin Oakenshield, I am relatively intelligent. I have found a way out. All I need now is a way to get you out of your cells and quickly enough not to raise the alarm. That may take a while."

He had nodded, and dismissed me when guards arrived from afar.

* * *

Ever since that day, I was visiting Thorin every day, trying to find a way to pass unnoticed before the guards' very nose.

Until, two months in, the barrels came back with a load of apples.

And, surely, two barrels of a dark wine coming down from another Elven realm.

The butler, the blonde Elf I had spotted the first time around, who came by the name of Galion, soon put one barrel of wine aside, hiding it under a desk.

It might have been my chance.

All I needed to do now was find the keys to the cells.

* * *

That day, as I was sitting before the dwarves cell, looking down at the guards still playing and laughing and singing around the great table, Tauriel and Legolas came back.

They had been gone an awfully long time in search of someone who was right under their noses all that time.

I couldn't not notice how Tauriel looked angry.

One guard stood, leaving place onto the bench, and the prince and warrior sat.

"How did it go?"

Legolas sighed. "There's no trace of her anywhere. We've scouted back towards the Western Gate, where they started, but nothing."

"She can't have vanished, I am sure of that." Tauriel put her hand to her belt, and up came Sting, which she put onto the table, and gazed at it as if it would make me appear out of thin air.

"We shall be prudent, then. She may be inside the halls."

"I doubt it. I was at the bridge when the dwarves were brought in, and she couldn't have gone in by any other way. She surely starved to death somewhere near."

Legolas tutted. "My turn to doubt, Tauriel. The Daughter of Men, you told me, bore the Leaf of Lorien. Surely she knew about my father's halls. Who knows what kind of secrets the Lady of Lothlorien might have told her."

I smirked. If he knew...

* * *

An hour passed, and finally Tauriel stood, putting Sting down onto a shelf next to many bows.

Legolas exited the room before she did, as she turned back to the guards. "Keep your keys close. We shall return tonight."

All nodded, and then, I saw one of them trotting towards the tunnel.

One of his colleagues stopped him. "Where are you going, Elfarion?"

"Galion needs help with the barrels tonight. I won't be long." And he disappeared into the tunnel.

I got down the ladder, as silent as a breeze, and followed.

* * *

Galion had settled down on his desk, a flagon full of wine in his hands, another next to him onto the table.

As Elfarion appeared, he tried to hide both flagons, and then his face relaxed as he recognized no doubt his accomplice.

"You are late."

"Tauriel and Legolas came back from the forest."

"I see." Galion smiled and handed Elfarion the flagon. "Here, taste this. It is heavenly."

Both Elves sipped from the flagon, and strangely enough, the wine seemed to inebriate them quite quickly.

I thought Elves to be resistant to alcohol, but yet, Legolas was of royal blood, he surely had time to get immune to it.

* * *

After half-an-hour of drowsing, both Elves hiccuped dangerously, before both falling down onto their knees, and into ridiculous position onto the ground.

Both soundly asleep.

A smirk formed onto my lips.

I poked one, who didn't even move.

I then decided to take a chance.

I grabbed Galion's legs and pulled, pulled, until I reached a little door behind which were hiding supplies. I put the butler in, soon followed by the guard stripped of his keys.

That was the time to move.

* * *

First, I had to free Thorin, the farthest.

Fortunately for me, as deep as his cell was, there was no guard on the way.

As I clicked his door open, the prince's eyes widened. I was still invisible to his eyes.

When I took the Ring off – for the first time in a long long period – a small smile formed onto his lips. "I never though I would say that, but well-played, Miss Ari."

I chuckled quietly, shutting the door locked behind him. "You will thank me when we're gone. We still have a little problem to take care of."

I brought Thorin to the barrel-room, asking him to hide and wait for me as I freed the others.

* * *

I ran through the watch-room full of guards, and went to open the door leading to the throne room. I had found the hidden lock a little while ago.

Once I was in the throne-room – empty for once – I ran to the doors, grabbed a torch, and set fire to a pillar.

The ivy was not dry enough for it to set on flames, but an acre smoke soon rose from it.

I smirked to myself as I ran back to the watch-room, kneeling behind the same barrel as the room emptied, all Elves shouting in the distance that a fire had started within the palace.

* * *

It took me a little time to free the rest of the dwarves, as they all wanted to take up arms and make the Elves regret to ever lock them up.

Kili took one bow from the Elves, the others took back their weapons from one chest.

I could not leave Sting behind, and asked Dwalin to hoist me up and took it onto the shelf Tauriel had left it on.

* * *

The run down the tunnel was quite quick.

Thorin was happy to see everyone in one piece, but I cut short the welcomes and cheers, as I feared the fire would soon be taken off.

All the barrels had been emptied.

But as I exposed my plan to the dwarves, many shook their heads.

"We'll drown or be trampled to death, Miss Ari!"

I turned to Dori. "That's the barrels or the Elves. Choose wisely, Master dwarf."

Some grumbled, others crossed their arms stubbornly.

Until Thorin walked to one barrel and stepped into it. "It will be big enough for all, even Bombur. Come, and stop whining!"

Fili and Kili followed their uncle's lead, Dwalin and Balin being the next.

Then in went Oin and Gloin, and Nori.

Bombur had to be helped down, his still fat belly having a hard time getting into the barrel.

It took me quite a longer time to convince Ori and Dori to get into theirs, but at last all save Bofur were in.

He helped me close the lids carefully, and push one barrel after the other onto an elevator.

* * *

Then, we heard clamours up the tunnel.

I squeaked in fear that I would not have enough time to push the barrels down, but someone stopped my stressful stance.

Bofur's hands caressed my cheeks, and his grey eyes met mine, a smile onto his lips. "It'll be fine, Ari." Then he let me go and pushed the barrels carefully into the water.

Each one then started a course towards a tunnel, down the river.

I could hear someone curse inside their barrels.

* * *

I turned to Bofur. "In you go, quick!" I could hear the Elves getting closer down the tunnel, surely they had heard the splashed of the barrels.

Bofur got in and took his hat off.

But just before I put the lid onto his head, he stood back, and took my face into his hands.

"Be quick and careful."

And then, he leaned down.

Kissing my lips softly for a split second.

* * *

When my eyes opened, he had disappeared under the lid.

I quickly rolled the barrel to the edge, and pushed it into the water before jumping after it, catching the edge and gripping it as strongly as I could.

As I looked back, I could see Tauriel glaring at me, her bow pointing into my direction, but too far to shoot.

We were saved.

For now.


	26. The run on the river

_A/N: Hello readers! I hope you'll like this chapter, it's quite fun I found out writing it. Unfortunately, I'm going on a citytrip this weekend, so next update won't come until Tuesday at best._

* * *

**26. The run on the river**

* * *

The tunnel down Thranduil's halls seemed endless, and it took the barrels at least three hours to be back into sunlight.

I hadn't seen it for so long that it hurt first I glanced into the light.

We were still in the forest, but running down the river quickly towards the end of Mirkwood.

I had had a harsh time clutching Bofur's barrel, the current being as strong as it was, but I still had managed.

* * *

When we erupted into clean air, I pulled harshly onto the lid, and freed Bofur's head into the air.

Water had entered his barrel, but not too much of it.

He held me tight for a moment, and, with a smile on my face, I retaliated his kiss, pressing my lips to his own for what I intended to be a quick kiss.

He decided otherwise.

Gripping me tight and pulling me into him, Bofur kissed me harder, making it hard for me to breathe at all.

When we pulled away, another dwarf had managed to open his lid.

And was staring at us with wide eyes.

Bofur rolled his eyes while I pushed a finger to my lips.

Nori smirked but nodded.

* * *

All three of us then managed to paddle our barrels – I having stepped into Bofur's with him – to open one lid after the other, and soon, all dwarves were freed and floating onto the river.

Balin and Ori had almost drowned, and were not all too happy about it, while Bombur held some bruises on his face and arms from being trampled on, but other than that, our company was good.

One thing, however, set our mood down.

We had forgotten to take Orcrist back from the Elves.

And the thought of Thorin's sword in Thranduil's hands didn't really make me feel comfortable.

* * *

We floated down the river for another two hours until we started to hear clamours following us.

No doubt Tauriel would have followed our trail.

We paddled hard and harder to try and reach the edge of the forest before the Elves caught up with us, but to no avail.

Soon enough, Elves erupted from the trees and pointed their bows in our faces, although they still had to run to stay levelled with running barrels.

That's when Kili spotted the edge. And something – or someone – behind it.

"Orcs!"

* * *

Even the Elves stopped at that.

Tauriel cursed between her teeth, and then hissed to her companions. "_Kill the Orcs, then catch the dwarves._"

Said dwarves – plus me – were dangerously edging closer to another foe, and greater at that.

Finally, we erupted into sunlight, and it burnt.

But as soon as my eyes got used to it, what I saw made me gasp.

Bolg had caught up with us I do not know how. And had brought with us many an Orc.

A company of thirty, if not more.

* * *

Kili took up his bow and shot one arrow at the closest Orc, making it fall into the river and disappear with the current.

We managed, after many efforts, to pull our barrels onto the bank, and out we went, each and every of us, dripping wet but swords aloft, as Elves and Orcs alike fought to the death.

Close to us, the flowing figure of Tauriel ran from one foe to the other, her bow flying so quickly I could barely see her hands move at all.

I took a deep breath and unsheathed Sting, at the same moment a very tall and ugly Orc ran to me.

* * *

The battle didn't last.

A good dozen of Orcs, including a wounded Bolg, had managed to slip through our fingers and those of the Elves.

And soon enough, the Wood-Elves' bows were pointed back into our faces.

Tauriel stood before us, her stance as leader obvious, as she glared at us.

"I do not know how you escaped, but this time, you won't leave my King's halls, dwarves!"

Thorin walked a pace forward, his mouth open as if to speak, but I put a hand to his shoulder and passed him.

Tauriel's glare amplified as she saw me.

I smirked at her. "I think you know how we escaped."

"You. You called yourself a friend of the Elves, and here you are, freeing foes from our dungeons!"

I held my hands up. "We are not your foes, Tauriel of the Wooden-realm. We may seem like it, but we are not. Your years as a warrior surely taught you that dwarves were the enemies of Elves, and those who told you that were liars. There was a time when dwarves and Elves lived as peaceful neighbours, when Thror ruled under the Mountain."

Many an Elf started to whisper in his mother tongue by then, but Tauriel seemed unimpressed. "Yes, I know of that. I also know that your famous Thror thought himself superior to the Elves."

Another soothing hand went onto Thorin's shoulder as I shook my head.

"That may be true. But here is his grandson, and Thorin wouldn't think himself superior to the Elves."

Someone might have wanted to interfere, but was shut down.

Tauriel's eyes narrowed. "What were you doing in Mirkwood if not trying to find our halls and kill our King?"

I laughed a joyless laugh. "Kill your King? That is the farthest from our will! We were crossing Mirkwood, our wish to get to the Lonely Mountain. You know that is the shortest way from the Blue Mountains if someone does not wish to cross the Golden Wood."

Tauriel's eyes widened even more. "What do you know of the Golden Wood?"

I fingered my Leaf. "What do you think I know, bearing this?"

As from now, both Elves and dwarves were whispering to each other.

A quick glance over my shoulder made it clear Bofur was smirking to himself.

It made me mirror his smirk.

* * *

"Tauriel, I assure you, and would swear it into your own language, that we do not wish you or your kin harm. We needed to pass through the forest, and now it is done."

She paused, and then her eyes fell to the corpse of an Orc. "Why are they following you?"

This time, Thorin answered. "I killed the Pale Orc's father at Azanulbizar."

The Elf shot him a glare, but said nothing. Instead, she turned to her kin, and gestured them to lower their bows.

Her eyes found mine once more. "I am ready to believe you, Ariana, Mellonan. But if you lied to me, this would have been the last mistake you ever made."

I bowed my head. "I did not lie."

She nodded, and then her gaze fell to my hand. "This sword you hold has been forged in Eregion."

I smirked. "I know. Its name is Sting."

She nodded. "May you do it honour. It is a fine blade."

And with those last words, Tauriel of the Wooden-realm turned on her heels, and entered the forest.

Her silhouette and those of her companions soon vanished into the darkness.

* * *

Cheers erupted from everywhere around me, arms grasping me and hoisting me onto Dwalin's shoulders as he carried me into our group.

Smiles everywhere I looked.

Except on one face.

Once I was brought down, I walked to Thorin. "What is it?"

"Gandalf told me once you hid your value well. I didn't imagine you would actually save our lives twice the same day."

Balin walked to us. "Aye, that is fortunate you are a Friend of the Elves, isn't it?"

"And suspicious."

I chuckled and put a hand to Thorin's shoulder. "I will tell you one day, of the Lady of the Light. A great Lady of the Elves, wisest of them all. I will tell you what she has given you when she gave me her friendship. But not today. Today, we dry into the sunlight, and make the most of this freedom."


	27. A warm welcome

_A/N: I'm back a little later than scheduled, but I'm back anyway. I hope you haven't been waiting for this update too long. ;) As I said earlier, the events coming up in Laketown will also be inspired by The Hobbit videogame I once had. This will make the trip a little longer, and I'm sure you'll appreciate that part of the plot, as I'm certain Peter Jackson would agree that the Master of Laketown looks a little suspicious to me._

* * *

**27. A warm welcome**

* * *

We laid onto the grass and in the sunlight for about an hour until each of us was dry enough.

The sun had begun its course down, and we were in desperate need of a meal. Well, most of us anyway.

Thorin decided that we would follow the river until we found something decent to eat, and a smirk formed onto my lips as I thought that, unknowingly enough, he was bringing us all to Laketown, probably the best option for us now.

Some of the dwarves were still sore from their barrel ride – Ori, Dori and Kili most – and we advanced slower than usual.

There was no path close to the river, only endless patches of grass so far as the eye could see. But along the bank, it was rather a nice view.

Many of us, including me, gasped at the sight we were given after one turn of the river.

There, not that far north as it was, laid a solitary peak, its top hidden in greying clouds.

"The Lonely Mountain." I saw Thorin try on a smile for the first time since our company had started.

It didn't stop me from adding a bitter "And Smaug."

For I, at least, couldn't forget that there was a dragon up there.

And a nasty one.

* * *

The river went on and on endlessly it seemed, and when the sun finally set, great howls could be heard far behind us.

Balin walked to Thorin. "We should hurry. Bolg is still alive, and surely following our every pace."

I shook my head. "I do not think so, Balin. Bolg may now believe we are allied with the Elves. No doubt he has gone fetch reinforcements. Goblins from the mountains, and even more Orcs."

In other times not far prior, Thorin would have dismissed my thoughts. But right then, his blue eyes settled on me, and he nodded. "I trust Miss Ari on this one. But let's hurry all the same. Who knows what dwells in the shadow of Mirkwood this side?"

* * *

At last, one hour later – or maybe a little less – we saw the river growing wider and wider, until it became a great lake upon which stood a wooden city.

"Laketown." I smiled. "Well, perhaps we'll have proper beds to sleep into tonight."

The dwarves hurried behind me, all cheering at the thought of comfortable beddings, something we hadn't had since our leave of Rivendell.

We came to a bridge guarded by two men, both sipping onto ale no doubt, and talking, certainly not paying attention to small folk approaching.

* * *

I hid Sting under my tunic carefully, and walked forward, pulling Thorin and Balin with me.

Then I cleared my throat.

The two guards jumped, their eyes searching high for the source of the noise until their brown orbs cast down and met us.

Immediately, they drew out long wooden spears. "Who are you?"

I put a hand to my chest and bowed the head, knowing those Men were used to Elves when emissaries came down from Thranduil's halls. "I am Ariana, and this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, and Balin, son of Fundin."

The two exchanged a glance at the sound of Thorin's ascendancy, then turned back to us. "And what is your business here?"

Thorin stepped forward. "I am here to reclaim the lands of my forefathers. But until then, my company and I need a meal and a good night's sleep. Bring me to the Master of this city."

But none moved. They were clearly considering calling for help, at the sight of twelve dwarves and a strangely-looking small woman.

I then smiled kindly. "We will lay down our arms at the entrance to prove our right. Please, will you lead us to your Master?"

And then one brought his spear down. "If you leave your arms, then, yes, I suppose I will lead you. Orad, stay here...in case."

Then he gestured us forward and onto the wooden bridge.

Balin chuckled in my ear. "Nothing like a little seduction."

I chuckled back.

* * *

Laketown was built above the water on great pillars of wood. The wooden ground creaked under our feet when we entered the market place, a great, round place in the centre of which was a deck.

On the other side stood a long hall from which came cheers and laughter.

The guard stopped at the door. "Leave your weapons here. There is a party inside."

"All the be'er!" Dwalin rubbed his stomach and then launched his big axe onto the ground, followed by all dwarves.

I kept Sting onto me, not willing to part from it, seeing what worth it had.

I didn't trust Men. Strangely as it sounds.

* * *

The hall was full of cheering citizens, singing, eating, laughing with each other.

On the far end of a long table sat an enormous man with greasy brown hair and sickly eyes.

The Master of Laketown.

Thorin stood at the entrance, each and every one staring at him in awe. "I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain! I return!"

There was a long pause in the hall, during which I supposed the guests didn't know if they had to laugh or bow.

They chose instead to stand.

* * *

The Master stayed sat, his piggy eyes straying on our company, before he spoke up. "And what is this? If you are who you claim to be, dwarf, what business have you in here?"

I spotted then a man clad in leather, a bow strapped to his back, who seemed uneasy. His long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, his green eyes lowered onto the ground.

He reminded me of someone, strangely.

Thorin put a fist to the wood of the table, which creaked under the shock. "I am here to reclaim Erebor! Long ago, your ancestors lived in Dale, the flourishing city. Our two kins are no strangers. All I ask is shelter for the night."

Many a citizen started whispering at that, and the closest to me said to his neighbour that he doubted the Master would agree, because his own ancestors came from Gondor far south and had never lived to see the great days of Dale.

I stepped forward. "If you do this, we might help you with some of the matters of the city. Dwarves are great smiths, you know this. As for me, I am sneaky and can retrieve almost everything you are looking for."

Again, the mysterious man shifted on his feet, his eyes meeting mine for a split second.

Then the Master of Laketown lifted a hand. "So be it. You can stay as long as you like, if you work for it. There are smiths in the city who need help. And maybe I will need help too. For the time being, the inn has some rooms to spare."

I bowed my head. "Thank you." And when I turned around, I saw once again Balin's eyes wide with stupor as I had managed to gain us what Thorin wouldn't have.

Said Thorin turned onto his heels with a silent curse.

* * *

Outside we retrieved our arms, and the guard that had been our guide.

However, before he could lead us to the inn where we'd sleep, a figure exited the hall behind us.

"Leave it to me, Castor. I'll lead them. The bridge needs watching."

I turned around and met the green eyes of the mysterious man, who immediately looked down at me.

"I am Bard, bowman of Laketown."

I smiled and bowed the head. "I am Ariana, elf-friend."

Thorin came forward. "And what use shall you be, Bard of Laketown?"

Bard chuckled darkly. "In fact, I was under the impression that you might be of some use to me."

Thorin looked like he was about to be disagreeable, so I dismissed the dwarves and pulled Bard forward, he leading us while conversing with me in hushed whispers.

* * *

"How can I help you?"

"I am of Dale's folk, last descendant of Girion, King of Dale."

I nodded. "And as such you could be Master of this town instead of that...man."

"Yes, but I do not wish it. How you can help is rather simpler. I have an arrow of great power, that came down from my ancestor. It is called-"

"The Black Arrow." I smirked. "I have heard of it. The last of it, if I am not mistaken. Forged by the dwarves of Erebor and given to the King of Dale as a friendly gift."

His green eyes widened in the shadow of the moon. "Yes, that is correct. How-?"

"Do not ask how I know things. My companions do that all the time and never get the answers they wish for. Go on, what has happened to your arrow?"

He sighed. "It has disappeared. Laketown has been plagued with thieves recently. Some of them entered my house and opened the safe in which the arrow was kept."

I nodded. "I will investigate. That is my job to find robbed things and giving it back."

"Thank you. Although...I must say...would it not be safer if a dwarf did the enquiry?"

I chuckled. "If you wish for it to last ages, then yes. My companions are not inclined to help, even if I said the contrary. Their minds are set on one thing only: taking back Erebor. And I'm far better at hiding."

* * *

We had reached the inn by then, so Bard nodded with a faint smile before entering the lit hall and ask for beds and food for twelve famished dwarves and their female friend.

I thanked him and asked to see him in the morning for our "enquiry" before following my friends into the eating hall.

Bard. Future King of Dale and Slayer of Smaug.

Well, if I didn't find that arrow, Smaug might never die at all...


	28. Digging deep

**28. Digging deep**

* * *

As would be expected, I was given a room alone while my fellow dwarves were dispatched in the rest of the inn's rooms.

After a cold and short night – I couldn't sleep alone having been on edge all this time at Elvenhalls – I woke up when the sun rose, put on a shawl, and descended the stairs towards the main hall.

* * *

"And where are yer sneaking out ter?"

A smile crept onto my lips as I whirled around.

Bofur was standing at the foot of the stairs, his hair still ruffled as if he had awaken with me getting out my room.

"And why would that be your business, Master dwarf?"

He huffed and edged closer. "I don't bloody know."

I chuckled and pulled him forward, planting a quick kiss onto his lips.

"Could get used to that."

I pushed him away, another chuckle escaping me. "So could I." Then I turned around and opened the door, breathing in the scent of water and morning. A refreshing scent after the forest. "Don't worry, I shouldn't be long. I have to retrieve something for Bard, and it is of the upmost importance."

Bofur walked up to me, an arm encircling my waist. "And I'll be waitin'." He kissed my cheek and then pushed me harshly out.

I yelped in surprise, but when I whirled around to face him, Bofur closed the door with a mischievous smirk plastered onto his face.

So I closed the edges of my shawl and cursed between my breath.

* * *

Laketown was quiet this morning.

I crossed the path of a few workers, already walking towards the docks to go fishing, I supposed.

Many a gaze followed me as I made my way towards where Bard had asked me to meet him.

The foot of the Master's Halls' stairs.

And surely, as I arrived there, I could make the tall figure of a man clad in black and sharpening a dagger.

* * *

"Good morning, Bard."

The green eyes of the Man met mine, and he stood, towering over me, but not threatening. "And good morning to you, Ariana."

I kept the shawl closer to my skin. Winter surely had a way to make himself known... "Where should I start investigating, then?"

He pointed towards the other side of the pool. "There is a pub over there, it is known to be a lair for thieves, but no one has ever managed to prove it. I suspect there is a secret room or something."

I nodded. "I'll start there then."

"Do you have means to pass unnoticed?"

I smirked. "You have no idea. I'll meet you here once the deed is done, or once I have been kicked out." And I left my guide, walking quietly towards the pub.

* * *

If there indeed was a hidden room under the pub, I had to be careful. Maybe the thieves had met there in the dark of night and were waiting for the day to end.

But as I pushed the door open, it seemed nothing more than a common pub.

There was a counter, and behind it a tall, old butler who was cleaning glasses. And around the room were scattered round tables, all empty of customers.

To my left was a stair which I suspected by its look to lead to some kind of cellar, though there also was a trap on the right.

* * *

The man quickly noticed me. "Can I help you, Miss?"

I plastered the most engaging of my smiles on my lips and walked towards the counter, nodding. "Yes. I've been told you had the best ale in town, and it is one of my friend's birthday today. I wondered if I could buy you one bottle."

"Ale?" The man put down a glass and stooped to look at me as if he had been half blind. "I have two or three bottles, but usually people ask for my cider!"

I sighed. "I must have been mistaken then. Too bad, I was ready to pay largely for it."

At that the man's eyes lit, and he shook his head. "Oh no, you were not mistaken! It surely is the finest in town! I kept those bottles for some party of sorts, and it surely is! Wait for me here!"

A part of the counter lifted, and the butler passed me, heading straight for the stairs and climbing it swiftly for someone his age.

As I heard the faint "Where did I put this rubbish?" upstairs, a smirk formed once more onto my lips.

If the butler hid his bottle up, then what was down?

* * *

I hurried to the trap and put on the Ring onto my finger to make sure.

When I lifted it, I was surprised to see nothing more than another cellar down.

With wine bottles of all colours onto one single shelf.

I closed the trap above my head and got down.

There was one torch lighting the whole room faintly.

And surely, down the shelf, was an enigma.

"_Violet goes on black's left, but isn't on the edge. Red is left of blue and yellow, but yellow isn't on the edge._"

I snorted. "That's child's play."

I took all the bottles down the shelf, then placed the red one on the far left, followed by the violet one, then the black, then the yellow, then the blue.

There was a reassuring clicking sound, and the shelf fell back, revealing a whole in the ground, a rope dangling from the ceiling and heading even further down.

"Well, an adventure for an adventure..." I grabbed the rope, and let myself slip down.

* * *

Down the rope, there was a wooden tunnel getting under the city.

I followed it carefully, making sure none of my paces echoed onto the wooden floor.

After a sharp turn, I had to stop abruptly.

There, the ground collapsed into a slide, and down the slide lay a warehouse.

A warehouse full of people.

* * *

As I edged closer, I could make three men standing just under the slide, guarding it, most probably.

They were clearly drunk, but still. In my way.

"The Master will pay even more for this lot!"

One was fidgeting with a bottle I found strangely familiar.

But I soon knew why.

"Yeah, sure! Wine stolen from that pointy-eared bastard surely is worth some coin!"

I gritted my teeth. So these thieves stole from the Elves for the Master of Laketown?

That fat bastard needed a lesson.

* * *

I was about to stand back up when I then heard another man, with a pointy beard and piercing blue eyes, yell from the far side.

"Oi, you three, move from there and come here! I've asked you to guard the arrow first!"

That changed the whole plan.

As soon as the three idiots had moved from their place, I slid down and landed onto the now stony ground.

Unfortunately, I was heard.

"Oi! There is someone here!"

I cursed between my breath, and then noticed how two boxes housed there were smaller than the rest. I quickly climbed onto them, just as four men arrived at the precise location I had been two seconds prior.

* * *

It was certain that the warehouse was some kind of maze. There were two entrances. The first one was the pub's, the second, seeing as how a hook dangled from the ceiling above the door, lead to the docks or somewhere similar.

It was full of wooden boxes, all taller than the other, on which I could walk without fear of falling.

But as I edged closer to where the Black Arrow was supposed to be kept, the box on which I had just put the feet creaked louder than a yell.

Running was in order.

* * *

I certainly had dumb luck with me when I decided to walk back onto the concrete ground.

Many Men passed me without seeing or sensing me – but they were no Elves.

And as I reached the open box into which laid the arrow, the man with blue eyes stood before me, his eyes searching the whole place, two swords dangerously swinging in his hands.

"I'd be burnt if that bastard Bard hadn't hired one of those dwarves that arrived yersternight!"

The word spread. The thieves were now looking for a dwarf, and a noisy one at that.

When one not far proposed to put gold onto the ground and wait for it to be baited, I rolled my eyes and decided to move.

Again, it was sure I was lucky when the leader pointed high in the face of one of his minions, allowing me enough time to sneak under his arm and before the box.

* * *

The Black Arrow, long and sharp, laid onto straw.

I grabbed it and climbed onto the box to reach higher and onto another.

Then up and up I went until I reached the rope helping the thieves up to the docks.

I had no strength in my arms when I had started this adventure.

But several months into elven caves, passing time by climbing up ivy-covered pillars and dangling from high ceilings had certainly changed me.

I put the arrow between my teeth, and climbed, trying my hardest not to moan in pain as I felt I could let go anytime.

But then, at last, I reached the slide, and climbed up to reach safer ground.

* * *

The air was cleaner that part of the warehouse.

The idea in which the tunnel led to the docks seemed right.

And I followed it, I indeed reached a hidden part of the docks, itself hidden behind the Master's Halls.

Conveniently, no windows laid on this side of the building.

* * *

It didn't take me long to find Bard where I had left him.

His green eyes widened when he saw me erupt from the opposite side to where I had gone.

A small smile appeared on his face when I handed him the arrow.

"Don't lose it this time. It might be of great importance."

He nodded. "You really are an exceptional person. I hope I can repay you one day."

I gritted my teeth. "You can. Make sure the "Master" of this town is soon destitute. I just found out the thieves were working for him. And should you want to see my yourself, you can get down in the pub's cellar, where you'll find the secret entrance to their real lair."

Bard's eyes widened. "The Master? Really?"

I crossed my arms. "You can't really fake surprise, you know."

He chuckled darkly. "You are right. I suspected something. Thank you again, Ariana. You've given me twice the gift."

I smiled and waved him away, while I walked back towards the inn.

* * *

When I reached it, the dwarves were up and about.

Dwalin and Nori were trying to teach Ori how to swing an axe, while Oin was once again counting his healing supplies.

I sat down next to Bofur on a bench.

He was playing chess, facing Dori.

And was losing bad.

I sighed and nudged him in the ribs. "Let me play, you're rubbish."


	29. The desolation of Smaug

_A/N: Sorry for a really short chapter, kind of a filler I admit, but eh, you need some of those from time to time... ;)_

* * *

**29. The desolation of Smaug**

* * *

We stayed at Laketown for about a week before Thorin thought it better to be on our way.

One morning, he asked Balin and I to follow him to the Halls and asked the Master of Laketown to give us enough supplies to reach the Lonely Mountain.

The fat man I now knew to be living on thievery smiled a yellow smile and nodded.

"Of course! All you want you shall have, Thorin Thrain's son Thror's son!"

And so we ended up with ponies to ride and bags full of supplies.

* * *

On the following morning we were up and about on the bank, Bard at our side.

The man bid us farewell and told me once again he didn't forget my helping him.

I played the trick to its full intend by asking him to wait for a raven which would be looking for him soon.

He didn't ask, and I was grateful for it.

He would already have a harsh time trying to kill the dragon as it was.

* * *

The Lake was long and running north, our destination, but it wasn't that hard keeping heading when the Lonely Mountain stood so close.

We walked towards the far edge of the Lake for hours until, at last, when the sun had started setting, we reached the River Running, the stream coming down from Erebor's very doors.

We settled out bedrolls down, and tried as much as we could to get some sleep.

* * *

The following morning, with the rosish light of the sun, we were met with the Desolation of the Dragon.

Miles around, the ground bore the scars of burns. Here and there, the ruins of houses scattered around, black as night as if the dragon-fire had melted the stone itself.

Thorin came to stand by me as I was shuddering at the sight. "Here stood the entrance to Dale."

And sure, the ruins became more numerous as we grew closer to the Mountain.

* * *

Before we reached the city – or what was left of it anyway – we turned west, to find the hidden door.

But I could not shake the sight of Dale off my mind.

Nor the sight of hundreds of skeletons, both humans and dwarves, left there to rot.

It is when the sun set again that evening, as we had found the slope leading up into the Mountain, that I asked what had happened.

It was Balin who answered.

Fili and Kili had settled close to me, and Ori's eyes were wide open, his pencil in his hand as if he was ready to write all down.

We were the only ones who hadn't heard the story yet.

* * *

"I was inside the Mountain when it happened. First, it was as if a hurricane had come down from the Iron Hills. The pines around had started creaking and bending. Thorin came out onto the balcony, and one look into the skies was all it took. He ran inside and yelled "Dragon!", gathering our best warriors.

But it was too late, and no one can stop a dragon once its mind is set on an aim.

Dale was nothing to Smaug. Barely a cellar.

I was there, watching down, as he burnt all the city and gulped thousands of citizens, women, children and dwarves alike.

And then, as suddenly as it had started, the yells stopped. It was as if he had eaten them all.

Last I watched down, Dale was burnt to the ground. Its watchtowers were nothing more than rubble, its market had disappeared altogether. The stone itself had melted under the heat of his breath.

That is when he decided to get inside the Mountain.

I could see his spiky tail swinging as he was pushing on the doors with his paws. It was making a hell of a noise!

Behind the door, our best warriors had armed themselves, but it was to no avail, for when Smaug finally entered, he crushed them all under his feet.

I remember running down the stairs and finding Thorin lying under a boulder, lifting it with my bare hands and trying to make him see reason.

But Thror was still in his treasure room, as he had been for the past days.

So Thorin ran to save his grandfather, and when he reached the treasure, Smaug jumped into it and disappeared under the mass of gold and gems.

Thror grew mad at the thought that the treasure he was so proud of had been taken by a single dragon. He yelled at us, he was mad with anger, he wanted us to go back inside and take back the treasure from Smaug.

Nothing we could say changed his mind.

But Erebor was lost forever.

Dale was lost for good.

And the Elvenking came with an army, but upon seeing the Mountain fallen, he looked down at us, and turned around.

That is how it ended. And started at the same time."

* * *

Silence fell onto the camp, only disturbed by the blowing of pipe smoke.

I sighed. "I am glad I wasn't there when it happened."

Fili made an amused noise. "Funny to say that, when you're the one who has to go inside and figure out a way to kill Smaug."

Kili swatted his brother's shoulder. "Don't say that, you'll frighten Miss Ari!"

I chuckled darkly. "Frankly, Kili, he hasn't frightened me the slightest. I am already freaking out as it is, I didn't need help for it."

And as we settled down to sleep, my thoughts came up to that huge red and golden beast, asleep within the Mountain.

And how my feet were far from being as silent as a Hobbit's...


	30. The hidden door

**30. The hidden door**

* * *

When we woke the following morning, our company settled down for a quick talk.

Thorin wanted some of us to stay behind with the ponies, to keep watch and help if ever someone came to us from the desolation around.

I, of course, was against it.

I remembered very well what was supposed to happen to the two staying behind. And, seeing as one of those two was getting more and more precious to me by the hour, I couldn't possibly let them do that.

So I spoke up.

* * *

"If I may speak my mind..."

All eyes fell on me, and I felt myself blush uncontrollably, even though it was far from being the first time I ever was stared at this way.

"I think it safer to send the ponies back."

Thorin's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

I looked up to meet the Mountain's harsh sides, and my thoughts went once more to the beast living within. "When Smaug is awaken, and he will be, the first thing he'll do will be to go out and hunt down anything that moves. If any of us is here, he'll kill them. And I won't see any of us dead. Not anymore."

The last part stung in my heart, as it did the others, seeing how their faces had fallen in seconds.

Then, slowly, Thorin nodded. "Yes, I understand your point. We'll take all the supplies up into the tunnel, and send the ponies back."

There was a general grumble of approbation, and a weight lifted from my heart.

* * *

I stood and faced the Mountain again, a figure coming to stand by me not long after.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear, making sure none other heard him. "Somethin' would 'ave happened, am I n' righ'?"

I nodded gravely. "Yes, and that is not something we can afford."

A hand squeezed my arm for a split second. "Breathe. I shan't be as 'ard as you seem to think."

But it would be.

* * *

After two hours, the ponies were sent back, and all the dwarves and I were burdened with heavy bags containing supplies to feed an army.

I knew this wasn't supposed to happen.

We were supposed to starve once inside Erebor.

Well, maybe this way the Battle of Five Armies would have a different outcome...

* * *

There was a fallen pillar at the start of the slope, and behind it, the remnants of steps carved into the stone. But not long after we had started to climb them – Thorin going first and I following – they disappeared altogether, leaving dangerous rocks to step on.

When Ori missed one step for the umpteenth time, Thorin decided to put a rope around all of our waists, so that we'd help someone who would fall down.

But after that decision was made, no one fell again.

* * *

It took us approximatively two hours to reach the top of the slope at this rhythm.

Up there stood the entrance of a cave.

Except the far wall of said cave was as smooth as a door.

Closed door.

* * *

"And then what?"

Thorin glared at Fili, who had been the one to talk, and turned to Balin. "The runes said that a thrush had to knock on the door for it to be revealed by the moonlight."

Balin nodded. "I've seen no thrush around."

I lifted my chin. "Maybe it has already knocked when we were still in Laketown or further ago."

Thorin sighed. "Then all we have to do is wait. Gloin, light a fire. Bombur, make us supper."

* * *

We had gone back to our routine of before the Goblin's city under the Misty Mountains.

Many a dwarf had taken out his pipe to smoke, and I could hear someone hum in the distance as I sat next to Ori.

He had once again taken his notebook, and was frantically writing in it.

I took it as a chance to finally ask for that most important favour.

* * *

"Ori? May I ask you a question?"

The youngest of our company was still a little flustered when I addressed him directly, and his ears were the first to blush.

He nodded. "Of course, Miss Ariana."

I smiled kindly. "What do you think of romanced stories?"

His brown eyes widened. "Romanced? I do not know what you mean."

"When someone writes something that isn't true or hasn't happened."

"Oh, like a child's story!"

I winced. "Yes, a little like that. So, what do you think of that?"

He shrugged. "Well, I cannot say. I prefer to write what has happened, in the most detailed way I can."

I nodded. "What if...I asked you to write a different version of our adventures?"

This time, Ori seemed properly chocked. "And why would you want that, Miss Ariana?"

I sighed. The battle was lost. "I wondered, that is all. Thank you, Ori."

As I stood to rejoin my bedroll a little away, I crossed Bofur's smirk.

"Yer can't always 'ave what you want, yer know."

I stuck him my tongue.

It made him laugh.

* * *

However, the night was not as we suspected.

Instead of sleeping, we were assaulted by the moonlight, which had found in our cave the best spot to sleep in. In result, it was bright as daylight inside.

I could not close an eye.

And maybe it was for the best, as I laid closer to the hidden door.

Which wasn't so hidden at that time.

* * *

I sat up as quick as a firebolt. "Thorin!"

The prince stood and hurried to me. "What is it?"

I pointed up my head.

A gasp told me he had seen.

The shape of a lock, just above my head, the same colour as the moonlight.

"It can't be."

I smiled. "Maybe it can. Maybe we have arrived precisely on Durin's day." I stood and pointed to him. "Quick, the key, try it!"

By that time, all the dwarves had been awaken from their slumber, and had gathered around us.

Thorin took his father's key off his pocket, and eased it into the lock.

It fitted perfectly.

The click that resulted, however, was a little too loud for my content.

I hoped it hadn't awaken the dragon behind it.

However, as the hidden door opened and the invisible hinges turned, it was certain that we had made it.

Inside, we could not see a thing. No torches, no end to the tunnel beyond.

But a foul scent of enclosed places...and smoke.

"Well well well... It's probably best to wait until sunrise before we send our Burglar in!"

I could have killed Dwalin that second.


	31. The dragon within

_A/N: Sorry again for the long wait. I can't promise I will resume updating every two days or so, especially since I'm teaching in two weeks, but I will try, I promise._

* * *

**31. The Dragon within**

* * *

I could not go back to sleep after that. First, because I could not close my eyes without having a vivid image of dragon-fire before my eyes. And second, because the scent coming from the tunnel was too overbearing to forget it.

So, when dawn came, I was tired, painfully so, but also very aware of what had to come.

"Miss Ari."

I stood and faced Balin. The dwarf had a frown on his face, one I knew was of concern. I managed a small smile which I knew didn't reach my eyes. "I'll be perfectly alright, Balin."

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. You are human, after all, and the dragon knows the scent of humans. This is bound to be vain."

It was my time to shake my head. "He might know the scent, but he doesn't know the mind. Besides, I am not that a usual human, am I?"

He conceded with a twitch of the lips. "That you aren't for sure."

I smiled sadly again and sheathed Sting, ending the conversation.

* * *

I then walked to the entrance of the tunnel, where Thorin stood, thinking.

I sighed. "In I go, then."

The prince's icy eyes cast down to meet mine. "Aye." And he remained silent.

Until I took one pace forward.

His booming voice stopped me. "Someone shall go with you a little further. To shout if ever you needed help."

I thought about how it would be a vain expedition to come to my aid, but I nodded.

Then, surprisingly – or maybe not that surprisingly, if I had interpreted Gandalf's words correctly – he called Bofur.

Who came to my side, a grave expression on his usually cheerful face.

I nodded, and in the dark we went.

* * *

We walked until the light of the sun behind us was nothing more than a small dot.

I couldn't see a thing forward. I cursed my human eyes for the umpteenth time these last months.

First the goblin's caves. Then Mirkwood. And finally, the Elven halls.

All had brought me to that moment.

* * *

I sighed and turned to Bofur, casting my voice down, in case someone was listening.

But I knew that dwarves' ears were keener than mine. It was a vain wish.

"You should stop here. If you come further, Smaug will smell you."

Bofur put his axe down against the wall of the tunnel, which by then was glowing with a strange greenish hue. "Be careful."

"I will."

And then he took me in his arms, holding me as tight as he could, whispering soothing words in my ear.

And the last words moved me to my heart. "I couldn' bear ter lose yer."

A tear fell onto my cheek as I shifted my head to put a short kiss onto his lips.

"I will come back to you, Bofur. I swear it."

And, to be sure I wouldn't turn back, I took a deep breath and advanced into the darkness.

* * *

I walked steadily, keeping a hand onto the smooth wall not to stray from it, as the floor started going down and down into the mountain.

I had never been really comfortable underground, but...well, being swallowed by Mirkwood for so long had made me stronger than I thought, for my breath stayed evened, and I couldn't feel a hard pang in my chest apart from the heavy pounding of my heart.

It seemed like forever and forever until I finally could make a faint light ahead.

And still the tunnel went down and down.

When I was close enough, the light turned out to be a mix of gold and red.

Smaug and his bed, no doubt.

The air was warmer too.

Having left the cave at the eve of winter, with cold winds biting down your bones, and to step into a palace warm as a day in spring was a change.

Not a relief.

* * *

And then that was it.

Above my head, a crack in what looked like a balcony revealed the entrance of the treasure room as the tunnel curved to the right and disappeared altogether.

The light was cleaner, and even redder than from afar.

I put on the Ring and set aside my cloak – thinking it useless and impeding at the same time – before hoisting myself up onto the boulder.

* * *

It was beautifully carved with dwarvish runes, but that wasn't what caught my eye at first.

Under me, a good ten feet down, lay a dragon.

A huge, golden and red, sleeping dragon.

He was lying on his back, his great belly moving up and down with his breath, his nostrils blowing dark smoke everytime he breathed out.

His belly. Covered in what looked like gemstones, carved into the scales.

If he hadn't been so deadly, that beast could have been to my eyes the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

And I had seen Rivendell.

* * *

I took careful paces inside, careful not to step on the numerous things covering the floor – golden coins, gemstones and pieces of rock alike – as I edged towards one staircase leading to the first floor of the room.

I was supposed to have a good look at the beast, and spot where exactly laid that default in his armour.

I knew of course where it was supposed to lay – at the left armpit – but I needed to make sure, to see by myself.

And the only way to do so was climbing as high as I could.

So my gaze cast up.

* * *

I gasped.

The room was huge. Its proportions hideously immense.

The ceiling was so high that the gold piled underneath seemed like nothing.

The treasure of Thror, King Under the Mountain, surely should have grown even more.

What an idiot he had been, baiting a dragon with his riches.

* * *

There, dangling from the ceiling, were huge chandeliers huge enough to host a tea-party.

I could reach them by going around the room and climbing onto a fallen column next to which dangled a chain.

All I had to do was pray all the gods I knew of that the dragon would not awake, either to the noise I was sure to make or to the scent of breakfast.

* * *

Going around the room using the balcony I had arrived by was not such a bad idea. The gold was less covering it than a level down, and it ran around the whole room, with staircase regularly adorning it.

I even passed the corridor no doubt leading to the heart of the Mountain, as I could hear the River Running not far.

The fallen pillar was very slippy, and I thought more than once that I would definitely end my climb in a bed of gold, soon to be either burnt or swallowed alive.

But I manage to climb it.

It was when I gripped the chain that everything shifted.

* * *

The metallic sound was enough for Smaug to stir.

To stir enough that it was certain that he was waking up.

I climbed as quickly as I could, gripping the chandelier's edge to hoist myself on it. But the movement that had produced had just manage to make even more sound.

And this time it was certain that the dragon was awake.

* * *

One huge golden eye opened, and a nostril flared as he took one long breath of air.

And then gold ran down his body as he sat up, his head almost reaching the chandelier on which I was currently trying to hide.

I knew I was supposedly invisible, but any sound I made, any rush of scent that Smaug caught, and I was dead.

I only had enough brain left to remember that when I spoke, my voice would be echoed in the whole place, and he shouldn't know where I stood.

* * *

"Where are you, thief?"

His voice was as sharp as a blade, with fire raging under his words.

I had verily never heard a voice so frightening in my whole life.

"Come now, thief. Don't be shy. Come out of your hiding place and play with me."

I took a deep breath, trying to steady the shudder in my voice when I lifted my chin and shouted a clear "I'm good here, thank you."

The dragon seemed to try and hear where my voice had come from, but, as I had expected, it had echoed from every wall. I could have stood under the balcony for all he knew.

"Your voice is not familiar. Nor is your scent. Who are you, thief?"

"I would not tell you. What would a name be to you, O Smaug, the Stupendous?"

There was a rumbling, and I understood he was laughing. "Names are not important. Species are. You do smell like a Man, but not quite."

"I am no ordinary, I can assure you. I am the Ring-bearer, the Barrel-rider, the Spider-slayer!"

"Barrel-rider?" He paused. "Should I understand you have found solace in the city of Men down the Lake?"

I didn't answer, knowing how dooming were my words for Laketown. And, even if I was sorry it would be burnt to the ground, I also knew that without Bard and his Black-Arrow, Smaug would never die.

"You don't answer, thief?"

"I am no thief."

"Then what are you?"

"I came to see if your armour was as thick as they say. If really nothing could harm you. If you were really immortal to blade or arrow."

Another laugh, another puff of smoke.

* * *

And Smaug laid down on his gold, his belly showing once again.

I edged closer, looking down, knowing I only had a pair of seconds to check the scales.

And surely, there, just above where a human heart would lay. Three scales were missing.

Not much, but for a skilled archer, well enough.

* * *

"I see. You truly are a wonder, O Smaug the Great!"

Then the dragon leaped on his paws, and his long neck craned up and up, until one huge golden eye peaked over the chandeliers.

My heart stopped beating.

"There you are, thief."

Smaug opened his big mouth, and I could see the fire raging beneath, ready to burn me.

I did the first thing I thought of.

I jumped into the pool of gold under me.

* * *

The fall was long, and the landing painful, but I had no time to think.

I jumped to my feet and ran, ran as quickly as I could to reach the balcony.

As I disappeared under it, I could hear Smaug moving as quick as I, and soon a tongue of fire erupted from the crack, melting the stone.

If I hadn't ran away, I would have been incinerated on place.

And then a paw with huge claws tried to open a larger crack fro Smaug to pass his snout.

I didn't think twice before turning around, leaving my then burnt cloak behind, and running to reach my companions.


	32. Clouds are gathering

_A/N: Here, take advantage of the fact that I've had a burst of inspiration today, because I fear I won't be able to update for some time...considering I'm going to teach for the good of two months starting tomorrow. Of course, some of you might say "teaching" does not take this much time. But when you're not out of school yet, there is A LOT to be done to please your own teachers, believe me. Anyway, enjoy this lot. ;)_

* * *

**32. Clouds are gathering**

* * *

It was when the adrenaline left my system that pain started to fill in my whole body.

An aching like I had never felt before, like the stinging of a blade, like the running of a thousand ants on my leg.

I stopped in the dark and gingerly put a finger where it hurt the most.

I let out a yelp, and fear started in my blood.

I was burnt. And badly at that.

I had thought in my luck that Smaug's fire had missed, but the rush had prevented me from realising that, in fact, my leather trousers had melted, and that the skin under it had had no better treatment.

I couldn't possibly go on.

* * *

"Ari!"

Right in front of me came a torch, and on the far side of the arm holding it, the concerned gaze of Bofur, grey as melted silver.

I winced. "Bofur. I'm hurt. I can't move any further."

Worry flashed across his features, and then determination. He turned around, and yelled out of his lungs. "Dwalin! Dori!"

* * *

He called for the toughest of our companions, if you counted Thorin out. But the prince wouldn't have rushed to help me. However our relationship had evolved.

Soon the bold head of Dwalin appeared, the flames dancing on his face.

He took one look at my leg – and the dark burnt flesh there – before giving his axe to Bofur and lifting me in his arms as if I weighed nothing.

Then he turned to Dori, who had a mask of terror on his kind face. "Go, an' tell Oin to prepare somethin' for burns."

But just as he slowly started towards the exit, there was a massive rumbling, and the tunnel shook as if taken in an earthquake.

Smaug.

* * *

"What the hell?"

I winced again. "The dragon. I've made him angry I fear. We'd better close the gate before he finds us."

Dwalin nodded to Bofur, who started in front of us.

I stopped him, realising something crucial. "Wait! Bofur, as you reach the gate, yell as strongly as you can manage that there is a default in Smaug's armour right under the left armpit."

Grey eyes widened, but didn't ask. And Bofur effectively ran away.

Fortunately, even as the fire of the torch faded, sunlight reached us as we got closer.

And ever the pain was there.

* * *

By the time we reached the other, the gate had been closed, and darkness had surrounded us once again.

Gloin had had a fire started, and all of my companions were lighting torches as Dwalin approached the healer of our group and carefully settled me down on a bedroll.

Oin soon put a hand to my forehead. And made a grimace. "The fever has taken you already." Then he took one quick glance at my leg. The grimace returned. "You're lucky. His breath hasn't melted it down to the bone."

I snorted. "Yeah, very lucky."

My response remained unnoticed. "Kili, Fili, come here, I have use for you."

The two brothers were kneeling next to me in an instant. They were worried sick, and it made them curiously cute.

"What shall we do?"

Oin thought very quickly. "Kili, you take whatever alcohol we might have and give it to Miss Ari to help for the pain. Fili, I need clean water."

The princes left, and then the healer was already taking several herbs in his satchel, pouring them into a bowl.

"What are you doing?"

He sighed. "First, I have to take your temperature down, or you might not make the night. And second, I'll have to take a look at that leg. But fever first." Then his blue eyes bore into me as they had never did before. It showed the seriousness of the situation. "Don't fall asleep."

I nodded my understanding.

But strangely enough, just as he said those words, I realised my eyelids were very heavy...

* * *

"Miss Ari."

I shook out of the daze I had put myself in to try and remain conscious.

My eyes moved right, where I found Thorin sitting at my side. He wasn't showing his concern as did the others, but at least he wasn't as cold as he usually was.

I tried to smile. "Come for the report, have you?"

He smirked. "In a way."

"Smaug wasn't very happy to realise he had company. Not a bit more when he realised I was nothing he knew of."

"But you are human..."

"I am. But I'm not from anywhere near what he knows of. That makes me special."

Thorin paused, thinking for a moment. "Bofur... When he arrived to tell us to close the gate, he did something peculiar."

I chuckled. "I knew you'd ask for that part. Look, I don't expect you to understand for the moment, but...it was important that he did. Perhaps, as we speak now, Smaug has been slain."

"And by whom, might I ask? Your friends the Elves?"

I noticed how he didn't say it with poison in his words, for once. I snorted. "Hell no. Another friend of mine has the power. And you know him."

Blue eyes widened, and a head tilted to the side.

But I remained silent.

Another answered.

I hadn't even realised he was there, but then, it wasn't a surprise.

"The archer. Bard."

I rolled my eyes at Bofur.

* * *

But after that short conversation, Thorin remained silent and left my side, to be replaced by Bofur, who also remained silent.

So, very soon, I felt very – very tired again.

Oin noticed. "No! Remain conscious, Miss Ari! This shall not do!"

He had applied something on my forehead not long ago, and it felt wonderful, even easing me into slumber.

"But...I am so tired."

Bofur sighed. "That's what you get after missing a night's sleep."

Oin glared at him. "Make yourself useful and keep her awake. I'm not done with her leg yet.

My leg. Only the thought of me made me reel.

So I gripped Bofur's hand and pleaded him to do something to change my mind.

He brought out his flute, and started playing.

It obviously didn't help.

And all too soon, I fell into wanted slumber...

Oin shouldn't have been pleased...

* * *

I only slept for what felt like minute when someone shook me off my dreams.

Dreams of gardens and Elves chanting...and Galadriel soothing my pain away.

"Miss Ari, wake up!"

The first thing I realised as I came back into the world of the living was that I wasn't lying onto hard ground anymore.

There was a mattress under me, and a pillow under my head.

My eyes opened, and I winced as light entered them directly.

"Ori!"

"Sorry Miss."

The dwarf pulled away the candle he had been carrying, and I tentatively opened my eyes again.

* * *

I was in a bedroom. And a beautiful one at that.

The walls were carved with intricate runes – Khuzdul, no doubt – and shone the same green hue the tunnel had had.

It was huge, but felt agreeable.

The king-sized bed stood in the middle of it, and carpets covered the floor.

* * *

My attention drew back to Ori. "How long have I been out?"

"A whole day, Miss."

I sighed. "But Oin managed to heal me." The young one grimaced. "What, he didn't?"

"Well, it would seem your leg needs improvement."

My gaze fell to my thigh.

* * *

Oin had cut into the leather, leaving a good gap in it where it had been burnt. Over the rest, he had wrapped the injury in a wet bandage. To the smell, I reckoned he had put it into an infusion or something similar before.

I moved a little so I could put my legs out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Miss Ari! You shouldn't move!"

I snorted. "Ori, you came to wake me. Something must be off."

He paused. "Well...I probably shouldn't have come."

"Ori..."

He blushed, as he used to do when embarrassed. "It's...Thorin, Miss."

"What has he done again?"

"Well... It seems we are not alone in this area anymore."

"Which means?"

I already knew what it meant, and all colour left my face at the thought of how useless I'd be, but I needed to hear it anyway.

"We're under siege, Miss."


	33. The siege of Erebor

_A/N: Hello there! A quick update since the muse came back full force this week. I'll try and update sooner next time, if time allows it. But know already we are slowly getting to the end of this. Oh, there'll still be a few chapters, but slowly, we're getting to it..._

* * *

**33. The siege of Erebor**

* * *

Getting out of the room wasn't easy.

My leg still painfully throbbed, and the floor was so smooth that I was slipping onto it with every pace I took.

But Ori was there, and as chivalrous as the young dwarf was, he helped me walk, carefully and slowly, down the many corridors of the bedrooms quarter and towards the throne room of Erebor.

The city was truly huge and beautiful. If we hadn't been underground, I would have liked it. But the lack of real light inside this maze of greenish walls and torches made me uncomfortable.

And after ten minutes, it became clear to me that I was in no state at all to help during the siege.

And I had wished for the Battle of Five Armies to have a different outcome...

* * *

When we reached the throne-room, the first thing I noticed were cheers, strange for a group under siege.

And when I saw, all became clear.

My companions had plundered Smaug's treasure, and were choosing which item to keep.

It made my stomach twitch.

A bunch of idiots.

It even unnerved me more to see Bofur among the others, fidgeting with a short curved sword which look made of the purest of steel. Or even silver.

It made me touch Sting's hilt at my side. As long as I had it, I was safe.

* * *

"Miss Ari!"

I was greeted by Balin when his keen eyes fell on me, and then ten dwarves were assaulting me.

"How are you?"

"Is your leg hurting still?"

"Have you rested enough?"

"You've slept for so long, we were worried!"

It warmed the heart to know I was so loved within a group of people not even my own species.

I chuckled and held a hand up to make them stop. "Quiet, my friends. I've only waken up, and here you are, giving me a headache."

They stopped, and many a dwarf had a look of guilt painted on his face.

"My leg is better. Hurting still a little, but far better. Thank you Oin." The healer bowed his head. "Ori had awaken me for a reason that has me concerned. Where is Thorin?"

Bofur gritted his teeth. "On the southern balcony. With Dwalin."

I looked to the side at Ori. "Would you show me the way, or would you like for another to relay you?"

The young one blushed, as he always did, and shook his head. "I'm fine, Miss Ari. I'll show you the way."

Bofur then put a hand on his shoulder. "Nay, t's alight, I'll do it."

I smirked but didn't say a word when Ori's arm left my waist and was replaced by Bofur's.

* * *

Erebor had two balconies standing above the desolation below. One on the western part of the mountain, one on the southern part. Both encircling the Front Gate.

They were standing so high and the cliff below was so smooth that no one being could have climbed it. The dwarves had certainly thought everything in and out when they carved the city.

We found Thorin and Dwalin standing in the shadow of the Mountain, gazing down in the plains. The dwarven prince wore a look of loathing so strong it left little doubt to who was besieging us.

* * *

"Thorin."

The prince whirled around, and his features smoothed. He did even try a little smile, before it was swallowed by seriousness again. "Miss Ari. I am glad to see you up."

I didn't answer the kindness, instead jumping right in the middle of the matter at hand. "What's happening? Ori spoke of a siege."

Dwalin snorted. "The lad should shut his mouth."

I glared. "He did well. I'm willing to help. If I can."

Thorin sighed. "Alas, there isn't much you can do, Miss Ari. We woke this morn to find the Mountain under siege." He gestured to the plains before him, and I edged forward to see for myself.

I gulped.

* * *

The Elves had gotten down from their forest, and in number. The ranks were perfect, none moved, and in front of the soldiers, I could make the shape of a white animal on top of which stood another Elf. And I could only guess who it was.

But they weren't alone. A little to the right, there was another army, smaller, but, I was sure, as determined.

And they were Men. From Laketown.

"Do you know why the Men have joined them?"

Thorin shrugged. "No idea. Perhaps the so-claimed King of Mirkwood as enrolled them for a part of the treasure."

I winced. "I doubt this to be as easy." Then I tilted my head to the side, noticing something else moving in the distance.

Like a sledge.

But I was the only one to have noticed it, so I didn't say.

"I do wonder why they aren't moving."

Dwalin snorted again. "They're waitin' for us ter starve, no doubt."

"Yes, maybe." I turned to Thorin. "We aren't many, but the city has been besieged before and never fell. We could possibly hold them off."

"Possibly." Then he cleared his throat. "But enough of this. We shall return to the main hall and enjoy our riches while we can. Besides, you haven't had the chance to choose your part yet."

I chuckled darkly. It was hardly the time for that! "As you wish."

Dwalin then moved to me, and looked down at Bofur at my side. "Let me." And then he stooped to take me in his arms bridal style.

I blushed. "Seriously, Dwalin, if I didn't know better, I'd say you like to carry me around."

He merely huffed.

* * *

We got back rather quickly, with the giant dwarf carrying me.

The others had stopped cheering over their treasures, and Gloin had disappeared along with Bombur. Balin and Dori had erected a table, and we putting silver plates on it.

Ah, so we were about to have diner.

Dwalin settled me down onto a chair, and I thanked him with a nod and a smile.

Soon after, Thorin, along with his nephews, arrived, his arms full of things my eyes glittered at immediately.

"I thought you'd like those. Being a woman and all."

Kili smirked and put before me several pieces of jewellery. An emerald necklace, a silver bracelet intricately carved, and a pair of ruby rings.

I fingered the bracelet at once. "It's beautiful." Then I looked up into Thorin's eyes. "But far too ostentatious for a Burglar. I will take the bracelet, but keep the rest."

Fili chuckled. "Told you she'd prefer mine." Then he put his things down.

Oh.

"That's..."

Fili smiled at me, mischievous. "Knew you'd like it. It's a mithril bow. Indestructible, and light at a feather."

I took the bow in my hands, touching the runes carved in the metal. It was as light as a feather, and it bent without a wince. "It's flawless. Thank you Fili." The quiver was made of green leather in which were carved the same runes, and the arrows, with their silver tips, looked as deadly as they looked beautiful.

"Move aside, boys."

Thorin moved forward, and my eyes fell to his hands.

They widened in shock.

Oh. Of course. I had forgotten.

"A mithril shirt. It was made for a child, a prince, but he never claimed it. It should be your size. Nothing can pierce you while wearing this."

The mithril fell into my hands, smooth as water, light as air.

A tear escaped my eyes. "You shouldn't have."

"Nonsense. You've saved us all many times, Miss Ari. You should deserve even more."

I smiled. A true smile.

"Well then, I should put this on." I looked over at Bofur, who nodded and helped me up and back to "my" room.

Still, something nagged at my mind.

Where was the Arkenstone?

* * *

"Ye're troubled."

Bofur had just settled me down onto my bed. My eyes trailed to him while he took off his hat and sat onto a chair.

I huffed. "I hate it when you do that."

He didn't answer, pressing me on.

I sighed. "Alright, yes, I am troubled. This whole thing shouldn't happen as it is."

"Which means?"

"I shouldn't be trapped here, injured, while the battle settles. I should be helping."

Bofur looked at me intently. And his grey eyes seemed to melt into liquid silver. "There is something else you are not telling me."

I paused. Should I tell him, when he already knew far too much for his own good?

Probably not.

But then, he knew too much already.

* * *

"I have to find the Arkenstone."

Bofur smirked. "Ah, yes, the stone which casts a light like a rainbow. The 'eart of the Mountain."

I was about to answer when I realised something. My eyes widened. "I never said what it was supposed to look like."

Bofur's smirk widened. "Then, I s'ppose I've had a lucky guess."

"No. This time you are the one who's not telling me all of it."

Bofur's hand left his side and got to his pocket, where it lingered, fingers curling around something.

When his hand left the depths of his pocket and retrieved the light...my eyes widened.

"No way."

* * *

The Arkenstone was wrapped into Bofur's grip, not bigger than a tennis ball, its light dancing into the room, reverberating on the walls.

"How did you-?"

"I found it when we got through the Treasure Room ter 'ere. We were hurryin' to get yer safe, so no one saw me take it. Thought it important, after your conversation with Thorin about it."

The shock on my face wore off, soon replaced by a smile. "You are a genius, Bofur."

He got up and walked to me, wrapping my own fingers around the strangely warm stone. "I do my best."

My eyes cast up and met his, and my smile didn't falter.

My left hand lifted to touch his cheek and cast him down to me.

The kiss I gave him meant a lot of things.

That I cared for him as I shouldn't. That I was thanking him. That I was content of the things he did for me, even when he didn't understand them.

* * *

When we pulled away, Bofur sat next to me.

He was serious again.

"Now what?"

The smile I still bore faded, replaced by worry. "Now? I have to leave here and go to the Elves."

The look on his face I would never want to see again...


End file.
